The Dragon of Camelot
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Harry/Merlin. Creature:Harry. Harry is stolen from the ruins of his home and taken back to Camelot to be raised as a Prince. Follows the story of Harry while Merlin and Arthur discover their destiny.
1. Destiny

The Dragon of Camelot

Disclaimer; I own neither Harry Potter nor Merlin from the BBC. Any plot or character that you recognise are not my own and I make no profit from writing this story.

**Warning; This story is SLASH. Any graphic scene will be marked but a few scenes may slip through in passing. If gay relationships offend you then stop reading my stories.**

Chapter 1; Destiny

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. September 8****th****, 1997**

Professor Paterson looked over her History of Magic class as she finished reading the roll call with the final name of 'Weasley, Ronald' and started her lesson. "Last week I asked you all to go away and find some examples of unexplained legends and myths. Now remember I said specifically to keep an eye out for the differences between Muggle and Wizarding lectures." She moved out from around her podium and pointed in the general direction of the first chair on her left. "Miss. Granger. Why don't you start? One legend to start with from all of you." She half turned and waved her wand at the board, making a piece of chalk fly up and rest on the board, ready to record any answer given.

The girl at the front of the class frown as if struggling to think of an answer and the class looked at her in surprise. Clearly she was a smart girl. "Avalon." She decided upon in the end. "The final resting place."

"Good." Paterson nodded. "Muggle rarely refer to it now but once it was strongly believe among Wizard kind to be the final resting place for souls. Next?"

"Camelot!" A rather pudgy boy chirped up, glad to have been able to give an answer even if it was one that everybody knew. Paterson nodded to the next and slowly got to the point where they gave her answers one after the other.

"King Arthur and the Round Table!"

"The Grim Reaper!"

"The Boogie Man!"

The last one sent the class into a round of giggles even as the child went red with embarrassment. "You-Know-Who's disappearance." Hermione Granger spoke up as the laughs started to trail off and at her words the room went silent. She drew herself up. "And the mystery of Harry Potter when he disappeared at the same time."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Godric's Hollow – October 31****st**** 1981**

The door to the nursery slammed open and Lily Potter gritted her teeth as a shadow blocked the hall light. She raised her wand. "You can't have him."

"Foolish girl!" Voldemort smirked. _"Avada Kadavra!"_ The blast of green light struck her square on when she refused to dodge the spell and sacrifice her baby boy standing in the cot behind her. Her scream echoed through the room even as it cut off as her body collapsed to the ground. The baby, Harry, followed her body down with his eyes before looking back up at the murderer. _"Avada Kadavra!"_

The spell flew through the air but to Voldemort's confusion everything in the room began to slow down to a slow crawl even though he seemed to be able to move easily. His eyes widened as the air around the baby seemed to flex, flowing first into the boy and then rippling out. The rippling air slammed into the spell and time returned to its normal pace robbing Voldemort of his attempt to dodge as his own spell rebounded back on himself.

He barely managed to utter a scream as his body was destroyed and his soul fled through the silent house. Around the boy the air seemed to vibrate and his skin seemed to have taken on a slightly golden look to it, almost as if golden scales had replaced the skin. His eyes burned with a deep golden glow but they didn't seem to see anything in the room anymore. With a jerk of his head he looked up into the corner of the room as if something had appeared there and in an instant his body began to flow. The air around him was first to go and the rippling effect seemed to be drawn into the corner as if being sucked up through a straw. His form was quick to follow and in moments the house was empty except for the bodies of James and Lily Potter and the cloak and wand of Voldemort. The authorities would never discover what had happened to their supposed Saviour. How had a mere baby manage to kill Voldemort and then vanish?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Camelot – 905 AD**

The King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon paced his bedroom deep into the night. He'd been feeling restless for most of the night as if something was reaching out to him but keeping itself at bay. He paused and looked to the window as the faint sound of a wolf howling met his ears and just as he was about to continue his pacing he froze up as a voice sounded through his mind and body, just as it had when he'd defeated the golden Dragon and chained it up beneath his castle.

"_Uther."_ It reverberated through his mind and a shiver went up his spine at the use of magic. Against him especially. He tried to shake it off but the repeat of his name had him sitting in a chair to pull on his boots. He needed to know what that beast wanted of him and he knew from experience that it wouldn't give up in its demand for attention. He pulled a jacket over his cotton shirt and picked up his sword belt and strapped it around his waist even as he walked out of his room into the corridor.

He headed down through his castle and on down past the barracks that guarded his dungeons. He pulled a torch from the wall and lit it against the sconce before down past the cobwebbed gates and into the Dragon's cave. What he found startled him more than he could admit to himself. The Dragon was crouched on a pillar of stone that it normally spoke to him from but what really caught his attention was the naked babe lying on the edge of the ledge he now stood on. It was sleeping restlessly and he stepped up to its side and cast the light of the torch down over it.

"What is this?" He spoke more to himself than to the Dragon.

"That, King Uther, is a baby boy." The Dragon spoke aloud in amusement. "He is yours to protect and raise. Another son to stand beside Arthur in the troubles ahead."

"This is ridiculous!" Uther looked up from the baby for the first time. "How did it get down here? How did somebody bring it into the castle? Is it one of the servants?"

"Always you try to ignore the magic in the world Uther." The Dragon laughed. "I brought him here to save his life but it was his destiny to come here."

"Magic!" Uther hissed and stepped away from the baby boy as if it was cursed.

"Magical the baby may be but he is more than he looks and it will be him that saves your son and allows him to rule after you are gone." The Dragon said seriously. "Turn him away now and all hope for your united Kingdom will fail. He must be there to protect Arthur and to guide him and protect him."

"Arthur won't need a younger brother to protect him!" Uther argued. "I will see to it that magic is removed from this land."

"This land _is_ magic, Uther." The Dragon laughed at him. "Without magic the world would wither away. This boy will protect this world, he will fight against the magic you so hate to protect his older brother. It is his destiny as it is Arthur's destiny to rule Albion."

Uther didn't like it but he stepped back to the baby's side, put the torch in a wall bracket and gently lifted it into his arms. The baby instantly turned into him and slept more peacefully. Uther almost dropped him when the eyes flickered open and he saw the deep golden glow that covered his entire eye before it faded into emerald green irises. "What was that?" The Dragon merely laughed. "What of his parents?"

"They were killed only minutes ago for the boy." The Dragon told him. "He is your son now, Uther, whether you wish it or not. Protect him or see all of your dreams for peace disappear."

"What is his name?" Uther said without taking his eyes away from the boy's gaze. He let the boy grab his finger and he seemed quite content not to let go again.

"He is known as Harry." The Dragon said simply. "Harry Pendragon."

Uther sighed and finally relented knowing that the Dragon would never give up and he didn't have the heart to leave the boy here to wither away. It might be a child of magical nature but it hadn't done anything with that magic and he'd make sure it never needed to.

He made his way back up through the castle getting strange looks from the guards as he walked out of the dungeons with a baby in his arms. He headed for the room his son slept in and paused in the doorway making sure that he could carry out his promise to the Great Dragon. To raise a second son when he didn't even know if he could possibly raise the first. Not without his wife. He turned away from the room and knocked on the door across the hall. Within a minute the door swung open and a surprised woman bowed to him.

"Your Majesty. Is there..." She trailed off as she caught sight of the baby once again sleeping in his arms. "Your Majesty?"

"I need to talk to you about something, Annette." Uther told her and stepped into her chambers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Camelot – 922 AD**

Harry paused for just a moment to glance at Jeremy, his servant and friend before he tilted his head, lifted the end of the bow and released the string, sending the arrow flying up into the air in a perfect curve that brought it down two hundred and fifty metres away almost dead centre on the target Jeremy had just set up for him. He reloaded it from the quiver on his back and fired again as fast as he could but his speed effected his accuracy and the arrow hit the bottom of the target. He paused, reloaded and aimed properly and fired a third time hitting the target within the centre circle. A better shot than any of his father's archers.

Jeremy whistled in appreciation and Harry shot him a look which had him chuckling. Harry was always out here every few days for about half an hour of archery practice in the morning before breakfast and since it was Jeremy's place to follow him around and serve him he was always out here with him, ready and willing to place targets and collect his arrows though Harry did the latter task himself more often than not. Even so, Harry had an image to uphold and he'd been told off several times by his father and older brother of twenty for doing tasks himself that should have been left to Jeremy who had served as Harry's man-servant since he and Harry had been sixteen.

He fired off another dozen arrows before Jeremy spoke up. "Don't forget you need to get ready to hunt with Arthur this morning, Harry."

Harry turned and looked at him. "You really think my brother is awake yet, Jeremy?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "It's not even eight."

"Perhaps you should go wake him?" Jeremy offered.

"And perhaps you want to get rid of me early so you can spend the morning courting the cook's daughter again?" Harry retorted watching his friend go red at being caught. "You didn't think I knew, Jeremy? Shame on you."

"Sorry." Jeremy didn't deny it. Harry knew every inch of Camelot with the same precision as he knew every detail of his bows.

"Perhaps I'll let you go for the morning then." Harry spoke quietly and saw Jeremy's face light up. "Get going already, Jeremy."

"Thanks Harry!" Jeremy laughed and made to turn to go.

"Just after you retrieve my arrows, take down the target and return my bows to my rooms." Harry laughed as his friend sighed and ran down the range, trying to get done as quickly as possible.

Harry left his bow with the rest of his things and headed back up to the castle gates and in past the guards. As he came to his brother's rooms he had to step aside as his brother's latest man-servant came running from the room. Or at least he was trying to walk as fast as possible. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the boy's terrified face. He walked inside his brother's rooms without announcing himself and saw his brother just climbing into a bath in front of the fire, just behind a screen that shielded him from the doorway.

"You scare another one off?" Harry asked as he moved around the partition and sat himself on the edge of the bronze bath.

"The water's cold." Arthur told him uncaringly.

"Maybe if you'd gotten up an hour ago like he thought you would it would have still been warm." Harry pointed out, dipping a finger into the hot water to test it. It was plenty warm enough.

"He's just lacking." Arthur told him with a snort.

"They all are it seems." Harry shook his head and stood up. "Don't forget our little hunting trip."

"Uh..." Arthur looked at him. "Didn't you hear? Father caught a magician yesterday practicing enchantments. He's to be beheaded at noon. We have to stay here."

Harry groaned. "Great! So instead of actually getting a chance to spend the day with you I have to hang around and watch some sod get killed."

"It's not my choice, Harry." Arthur pointed out. "So don't get antsy with me."

Harry stood up. "I'll see you in a while. I promised Morgana I'd have breakfast with her this morning."

"So she can undoubtedly question you about me." Arthur declared smugly. Harry chucked a bar of soap at him and left while Arthur was attempting to fish it out of the water.

"Prat." Harry grumbled fondly as he left his older brother's chambers and headed for his own rooms to wash up and dress in something a little more suitable for a day in the castle rather than hunting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry reached into the centre of the table and picked up an apple and with deft movements began cutting it into slices. He dropped a slice off the table and felt the touch of course fur as Feosol snatched it up as it fell. Feosol was a native wolf that Harry had found abandoned in the woods four years ago and had brought back to the castle much to his father's horror but after agreeing to let Harry care for the little fellow it had become clear that Feosol had taken such a liking to Harry that they couldn't be parted. Since then Feosol had become Harry's loyal protector and companion.

Morgana smiled at his small act and slipped a piece of her own breakfast into her mouth before finishing her glass of orange juice. Harry couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as Guinevere, Morgana's servant took a rather wide approach around the back of Morgana to reach the side of the table that Feosol wasn't sitting. Avoiding the wolf as much as possible.

"He's not going to hurt you, Gwen." Harry put in gently and reached down to scratch the back of Feosol's head.

"I'm sure he won't." Guinevere nodded with all grace though Harry noted she decided to stay on the far side of the room. Harry and Morgana shared a look of amusement. Feosol loved scaring people and pretending to be a wild wolf and he'd never have forgiven Harry for coming to Morgana's rooms for breakfast and not taking him along knowing that Guinevere was scared of him.

"Poor Feo." Harry laughed. "All he wants is a little love and attention. You sure you won't come say hello, Gwen?"

"Leave her alone, Harry." Morgana told him off. "Not everybody is so willing to pick up wild predators and nurse them."

"Yes, well..." Harry trailed off and popped a bit of apple into his mouth, savouring the taste for a moment before giving in to Feosol and passing him another little slice. "Mut."

Feosol yowled in distaste to the term but then slipped under the table and put his head on Harry's lap. "He seems a little less antagonistic this morning." Morgana commented.

"He's upset because I promised him a hunt today and instead he's stuck inside again." Harry sighed. "He was looking forward to catching a few rabbits or something equally juicy, weren't you Feo?"

He got another yowl for his efforts and smiled at Morgana. "It's not exactly how I wished to spend my day either." Morgana told him. "It's..."

"Barbaric?" Harry suggested as she struggled for a word to describe the beheading later. "As lamentable as it is though, I suppose it can be necessary at times. We're not ready for a battle against all of the magical users on this island."

"So you're saying that terrorising everyone we can get our hands on is a good way of controlling them?" Morgana asked.

"Not a good way." Harry shook his head. "The only way right now."

"Then what is a good way?" Morgana challenged.

"Finding somebody with a good heart and the power to keep them in check peacefully." Harry pointed out.

"Maybe we should try for diplomacy?" Morgana suggested. "Show them we are willing to make peace."

"But some of them are not that willing." Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Or have you forgotten what gave me this?" Harry touched the exposed skin under his collarbone where his loose shirt let his chest be seen. He pulled the shirt to his left to expose the many pointed scar above his left nipple where a spell from a Wizard had left its mark on him when he was a young boy. Uther had saved him along with his knights but he'd almost died while Morgana was caring for him.

Gwen had been staring at the wound, having only seen it a few times and Harry smiled at her quickly as he moved his shirt back over the scar. Morgana swallowed. "Yes, well, obviously there are some that deserve it."

"Unfortunately the only way to find that out is after the damage has been done." Harry shrugged before pushing away the remainder of his fruit, he'd lost his appetite. Morgana gave him a sympathetic smile before letting Gwen take the plates away. Harry finished his juice before rising, unsettling Feosol from his rest on his lap. Feosol made to lie down in front of the fire but Harry clucked his tongue and Feosol looked at him mournfully. "You're not going to spend the entire day terrorizing poor Gwen, I'll have the fire in my room lit for you."

Feosol looked at Gwen before barking sharply and trotting to Harry's side. Harry shrugged at Gwen who smiled at him. "One day Gwen will realise he's nothing but a big puppy and Feosol will be all over her." Morgana laughed.

"Not likely." Gwen spoke up before going red at realising that it wasn't just her and Morgana in the room. Harry laughed and rubbed his knuckles between Feosol's ears. "I'll talk to you later on, Morgana. Gwen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Noon**

Harry's room looked out to the mountains to the north, away from the town of Camelot so he had made his way to one of the towers so he could sit on the window lining the spiral staircase. He looked a little odd to anybody that past them but he was the King's son, not somebody you pointed that out to. Feosol was curled up on the stair case to his right, being a hazard to anybody coming up or down the stairs. The courtyard below his vantage point was filled with the citizens of Camelot and in the centre was a raised wooden platform with a block in the centre.

Harry had seen the evidence against this particular man though, he had been using ingredients that Gaius, the Court Physician, had identified as only being used in the worst sorts of magic, magic that could only do harm. Harry was drawn from his musings when his eyes caught sight of a late comer to the events. Harry didn't know why his eyes were drawn to him but he found that he couldn't look away from him. Harry didn't realise that he was making a slight purring sound in his chest and throat as he watched but Feosol heard it and jumped up to put his paws on the window sill. The young man was about Harry's age, eighteen, tall and slim with a handsome face. He had black hair that looked well cared for yet unruly, like Harry's own. He wore tan trousers, a dark blue shift top and brown leather jacket and a dark red travelling scarf knotted around his neck. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder and seemed to have been on the road for a while.

A growl alerted him to Feosol and he turned and realised for the first time about the sound he'd been making that had been concerning his wolf companion. As soon as he realised it, it stopped and he stroked Feosol on the head. The thud of the axe made him jump and he found himself half relieved that he'd missed the execution. He listened to his father's speech with half an ear since he'd heard his father's explanation many times before though he didn't agree with all of it. He'd been about to slide off of the window and take some of his unease out on a dummy when a wild, crazed cry echoed through the courtyard and the crowd split apart to reveal an old woman who was half crying and half laughing. Harry couldn't understand half of what she said but he got the idea. It had been her son that had been killed and she'd sworn to take her revenge out on Uther by taking the life of his son.

Before Harry could think about doing anything the woman grabbed a pendant around her neck and shouted out a spell. The magic seemed to tear her apart and she vanished just as the soldiers tried to close in on her.

The crowd left amongst a wild surge of gossip and intrigue and Harry slid off the seat and crouched down to stroke Feosol while he thought about what had just happened. In the end he stood back up and looked out of the window noting that the young man he'd noticed before was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry sighted along his arrow before opening his right hand and letting the force of the bow travel through his body, the bow straightened with a thud and the arrow left it on a perfect line slamming into the centre of the target. The archers under his command were ranged out along the targets, firing three to a target and they weren't doing too badly. Harry was a little young to be commanding any of the castle's archers but he'd been admitted as being the best archer in Camelot when he was only fourteen.

He pulled another arrow from his quiver and had just notched it when a commotion erupted on the other side of the training ground. Harry lowered his bow but left the arrow notched as he released the tension from the string. On the other side of the training ground was his older brother and his friends, trainee knights for the most part. More interestingly though was the young man from the execution the day before. He was facing off with Arthur as if they were having an argument and it actually took a moment for Harry to realise they actually were having an argument since nobody argued with Arthur except for Harry and never in the public eye.

Harry sighed and handed Jeremy his bow before slowly working his way across the training ground towards the fight. "Hit me then." Arthur teased the young man.

Harry was shocked out of his skin when the young man did exactly as he was told. He drew back his fist and lashed out, aiming for Arthur's face and missing by entire inches when Arthur ducked. "Now that, was a mistake." Arthur told him "Arrest him!"

"Who do you think you are?" The young man argued, pulling against the restraining hands. "The King?"

"No. I'm his son." Arthur pointed out sarcastically and the young man's eyes widened. Arthur waved at the soldiers who hauled the confused young man away. Harry stopped at his brother's side.

"Defending your honour again, Arthur?" Harry asked.

"He called me a prat." Arthur defended at Harry's tone.

"Were you being a prat?" Harry asked making all of the onlookers cover their smiles.

"Funny, Harry." Arthur mock glared at him before turning away and returning to his training. Harry motioned to Jeremy and headed for the castle.

"You see what happened?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Jeremy told him. Harry cast him a look telling him to spill it. "Arthur was using Bates as a moving target."

Harry tried not to laugh and had to force a straight face when Jeremy looked offended. "And Bates would be the poor lad I saw fleeing Arthur's chambers yesterday morning?"

"Probably." Jeremy told him. "I don't think he'll last long after today."

"You know that kid will probably be in the cells for a few days right?" Harry asked and saw Jeremy's carefully hidden look. Harry laughed. "He did throw a punch at Arthur."

"But..." Jeremy started before stopping.

"What?" Harry pressed.

"He's Gaius' new apprentice, he's never been to Camelot before. He didn't know who Arthur was." Jeremy defended.

"I see." Harry grinned at him. "Jumping up to be his knight in shining armour are you, Jeremy. Did I miss something?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You're the one into that, Harry."

Harry laughed and put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I'll talk to my father about lightening his punishment a little."

"Thanks, Harry." Jeremy hugged him back before straightening up to open the door to Harry's rooms for him. Harry took the bows from his friend and put them on the table designed for just that. He unlaced his archery jacket and slipped it and his shirt off before heading for the basin of warm water that Jeremy placed on the table for him. He dipped his hands in it and rubbed the water over his face before washing his torso. He dried himself off and pulled on a fresh shirt.

Harry headed down to his father's audience chamber almost an hour later and stepped through the door to find his father and Gaius talking. "I can't just let him get away with attacking my son, Gaius, no matter how new he is." Uther was saying.

"He was being a prat, father." Harry spoke up making both men look around at him.

"Who was?" Uther frowned at him. Harry rarely came to speak to his father, he knew his father loved him on some level but he rarely showed it, not like he showed it to Arthur. Clearly sometimes blood was a more important thing to share than anything else and Harry was merely adopted whereas Arthur's mother had died giving birth to Arthur.

"Arthur of course." Harry shrugged. "He was using his servant as a moving target."

"That doesn't excuse the boy's actions." Uther pointed out.

"Yet it should give a reason for it at least." Harry defended. "He's new, father, and you know how Arthur treats his servants. Give the boy a chance, father."

"You're jumping to his defence rather quickly, Harry." His father commented.

"The kid's new, father. Not everyone has to jump in line instantly." Harry shrugged.

"Alright then, Gaius, you win." Uther chuckled. "He'll stay in the cell tonight but you can take him out tomorrow. Two hours in the stocks should be sufficient."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Gaius bowed to him and retreated from the room. Harry turned and left as well heading back to his own rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry walked through the town with Guinevere on one side and Feosol weaving through legs on his other, purposely trying to trip people up just for the attention and chaos that ensued every time he managed to send somebody flying. One time he sent a man onto the floor and the man wasn't much impressed and rounded to kick Feosol. Feosol growled with his hackles up and Harry had to snap his fingers and call him back. The man turned to tell Harry to keep control over his dog but the words died as soon as he saw Harry. Harry had continued walking without another comment though he kept Feosol close at his side.

He'd met Gwen on the way out of the castle and offered to escort her into the market to pick up some cloth for a dress she was making Morgana and though Gwen was a little nervous about being alone with the King's youngest son it gave her some bargaining ability in the market. Nobody would try to trick her out of money with Harry around, not that she needed the help. Gwen was a very bright and skilled young woman.

They turned around into the last section of the market and Harry laughed at the sight before them. Gaius' apprentice was in the stocks and by the looks of him he'd already been there for a while. A single soldier stood guard over him, making sure nobody did him any serious harm. "You know, rumour has it you helped him out of his punishment." Gwen spoke up with a smile on her lips.

"He is a little on the cute side isn't he." Harry mused making her choke. If she was going to try to tease him he'd get his own back. Morgana, Arthur and Jeremy knew he was that way inclined and he knew for a fact that Morgana had mentioned it to Gwen. "I know everything remember, Gwen."

"Funny. So did you?" Gwen asked.

"I may have convinced my father that Arthur was, in truth, being a prat." Harry shrugged. "Want to get some fruit?"

"No!" She jumped and Harry laughed at her.

"I was joking." Harry smiled just as they ran out of rotten fruit and vegetables. Gwen walked towards the stocks and stopped beside the young man and Harry walked up with Feosol who began sniffing around the young man's boots before he began nibbling on this trousers. Harry didn't bother to call him back.

"Hi, I'm Guinevere." She greeted the young man.

"Merlin." The young man smiled at her and wriggled his hand in the stocks. She giggled and took it, shaking his restrained hand.

"This is Harry." Gwen told him, ignoring the part where Harry was Arthur's brother, clearly she thought that wouldn't help at the moment. "That's his pet Feosol."

"Pet?" Merlin frowned. "Dog?"

Harry laughed. "More of a wolf." Merlin jumped shaking his leg, trying to get his trousers out of Feosol's mouth. "You'll hurt his feelings you know."

Merlin went still. "Leave him be, Harry." Gwen admonished. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she went red. He grinned at her and clucked his tongue. Feosol obediently trotted to his side and sat down, liking his paw as he looked up at Merlin. "I saw what you did." Gwen continued.

"I know." Merlin sighed. "It was stupid of me."

"I thought it was very brave." Gwen told him, making him look up. "Arthur is a prat, somebody needed to stand up to him."

Harry snorted in amusement making them both look at him. Harry made an offhanded gesture just as he saw a woman arrive with another basket of rotten fruit. "Uh..." Merlin looked at Gwen. "I think you should move."

Gwen looked at where Harry was standing before smiling at Merlin and dodging to the side. Harry walked away a little more regally and waved at the old woman who was holding two children back who were both armed. Clearly to stop them from hitting the King's son in their excitement.

Harry stuck around for a little while watching him getting pummelled with fruit and vegetables, noting when his chest began to rumble gently which made Feosol growl and rub his head against his leg. Harry turned his attention away from Merlin and followed Gwen into the castle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry was walking down the corridor on his own, heading for Arthur's rooms for dinner when he heard a crash at the end of the hall followed by a shout of anger. Harry frowned at the noise. It was coming from around the corner ahead of him, from where the kitchens were and the shout sounded like the head Chef who was a rather vicious man when he was made angry by someone and by the sounds of it he was chasing somebody out of the kitchen. Harry was completely prepared for Jeremy to come running around the corner with the Chef hot on his heels but he was shocked when instead of his servant it was Merlin.

Harry made his decision quickly and as Merlin made to dodge him and continue Harry grabbed him and pulled them both to the side and seemingly through a tapestry. Harry knew the castle better than anybody else and he knew every single nook and cranny, including this alcove hidden behind a hardened tapestry. He shoved Merlin into the alcove and hid himself in with him, making sure the tapestry laid flat against the entrance of the small space.

It was a very tight fit with the two of them and the surprised Merlin had wrapped his arms around Harry to stabilise himself even though it meant they were flush up against each other. Harry found that Merlin was ever so slightly taller than him and his face was right next to his neck, breathing in his specific scent. Merlin tried to pull his arms back but Harry hissed in his ear, making him go still at the sound of the chef running into the corridor and swearing to himself when he found it empty even though it was a long corridor with only a few store rooms. They listened to doors opening and shutting and Merlin stayed completely silent knowing that getting caught wouldn't be a good thing.

Harry waited until he was sure the Cook was gone before he turned his attention back on Merlin and was instantly aware of how much of them were touching. He felt the rumbling start in his chest and could almost hear it in the silence of the alcove and was sure that Merlin could feel in through where their chests touched. He found himself moving his face closer to Merlin's neck and he knew the moment that Merlin realised just how close they were by when his arms tightened but with that movement came consequences. As Merlin tightened his grip Harry was brought closer into his front and with a wave of pleasure their groins were pressed together. Harry managed to avoid moaning but Merlin wasn't so lucky and Harry realised with a satisfied grin that Merlin was turned on by the last few minutes of closeness and without shame he pressed his hips further into Merlin's and ground his hardening cock into Merlin's.

Merlin's breath hitched in his throat and Harry pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheekbone before pulling his head away and pressing their lips together. Merlin recoiled and hit his head on the back of the alcove and jerked away from the wall but that only made him thrust back into Harry who groaned. Merlin tensed up and Harry knew that Merlin wanted this as much as he did and without a word Harry pressed his lips into Merlin's again and licked along Merlin's closed lips. As soon as they opened Harry pushed his tongue into Merlin's mouth and grinded his hips side to side eliciting a groan from Merlin to accompany the strange rumbling that Harry knew he was making deep in his chest.

They didn't say a word to each other and muffled their moans in the ongoing kiss for several minutes until with a muffled cry Harry's vision burst into stars and he trembled against Merlin as he cummed. Merlin held him tight, waiting for Harry to finish but his own body was trembling with need and as soon as Harry could see properly again he pinned Merlin back to the wall, delved back into his mouth with his tongue and reached down. He forced his hand under Merlin's waistband, pulled out his shirt and without pause he pushed his hand down to grip Merlin's hardened cock. He squeezed it once and then twice and Merlin cried out as he too cummed. Harry felt it against his hand and wrist and left his hand in place as he pinned both of their weights against the wall.

It was several minutes before their breathing had returned to normal and only after that when the rumbling in Harry's chest stopped. Harry pulled his hand away from Merlin's softened cock and smirked at a dazed Merlin as he wiped his hand with the back of the tapestry. Merlin suddenly seemed to come out of his daze and he glared at Harry angrily. "What did you do that for?"

"You weren't complaining before." Harry smirked.

"You didn't give me a chance to complain." Merlin told him.

"Your body clearly didn't want you to." Harry chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Merlin ordered. "It's not funny."

Harry stepped back into his personal space. "It's a little funny." Harry grinned from only an inch away. "You're welcome for saving you by the way." With that Harry placed a small kiss on his lips and in a flash was gone. He went in the direction of the kitchens doubting that Merlin would follow him and took a short cut to his own rooms to clean up before he went for his brother's room but in his rooms he had to take a minute to think about what had happened. It wasn't like him to do something like that but there was something about Merlin that pulled to him and part of him knew that within days Merlin would learn who he really was and he'd never get a chance again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry groaned as he woke up, he felt pain spreading through his left chest and even though he had become used to it over the years it still hurt like nothing else. He looked towards the window, trying to ignore the pain, only to see that he was up far earlier than normal. He groaned as he fell back onto the bed and tried to fight the pain but he quickly realised that this wasn't just a normal wave of pain caused by stress or overexertion and he needed help as fast as possible.

He rolled out of his bed and winced as he strained to straighten up fighting back the wave of nausea that nearly made him throw up. He grabbed a loose pair of brown trousers from a chair and his white shirt and struggled to put them on before finding the door. The corridor was empty and he knew he had to get to Gaius if he wanted help before the attack struck him completely and rendered him incapable of getting help until one of the patrols stumbled across him. He made his way down the corridor and down two flights of stairs and unfortunately managed to get to Gaius' work place and rooms without running into any of the guards.

He threw open the door to what could easily be called a laboratory and was surprised when his sight landed on the new servant boy, Merlin. He was sitting at the table pouring over the pages of a book but Harry didn't have the sense in him to take in what he was doing. Merlin's head snapped up and took him in even as he slammed the book shut and then jumped up, sending his chair flying back onto the floor. "Haven't you heard of manners?"

"Haven't you?" Harry managed out before his vision swam and he had to catch himself on the back of a stool which only made the stool fly over. Pain flashed through his torso and he fell to his knees. "Get Gaius."

"He's sleeping upstairs." Merlin frowned moving to his side.

"Does it look like I just want to chat to him, Merlin?" Harry stretched his back in an attempt to alleviate the pain. His voice barely came out above a whisper. Merlin obviously saw something other than mere drunkenness and lack of coordination and Harry heard more than saw him run across the room and up the few steps to the room above this one in the tower.

Harry forced himself to his feet and after a couple of failed attempts managed to reach the cot and sat down in the middle of it. He pressed a hand into his chest and winced. The attack was getting worse and it was quickly becoming the worst he'd ever felt. About once a month it caused him a small twinge of pain that made it hard to breathe but about once a year it filled his body with excruciating pain. By the time the last major attack had let up he'd been screaming in pain even though he'd been in a feverish nightmare all the time.

"Harry!?" Gaius' welcomed voice broke his pain and he blearily turned to him. "Is it...?" Harry nodded and made to try to take off his shirt but the pain prevented him from gripping the base of the shirt. He made another attempt. "Merlin, give the lad a hand rather than just staring."

Harry looked up at Merlin as he slowly approached and the other young man helped him pull the shirt over his head. Merlin quickly took back his hands as if Harry was about to bite him and under normal circumstances Harry would have made a sarcastic comment but he was in too much pain. Harry knew the instant that Merlin got a look at the star-shaped scar just above his left nipple when he gasped in surprise. It would undoubtedly be an angry red colour and the skin around it would be an almost equally red colour.

"What is that?" Merlin asked.

"What does it look like?" Harry snapped almost angrily. He wasn't in the mood for bantering right now.

"What gives you the right to be so rude? You could have knocked rather than barged right in here in the middle of the night just because of a bit of pain." Merlin snapped back.

"Merlin!" Gaius snapped at him as he suddenly appeared beside the bed and pushed Harry back to lie down. "Don't you ever learn?"

Harry winced and his back arched slightly off the bed. "Learn what?" Merlin asked him. "That people around here are just plain rude?"

"Mind what you say!" Gaius told him off and slapped him on the back of the head lightly. "You'll get yourself in more trouble and you've only just got out of the punishment for the last time."

"That was that prat's fault." Merlin argued making Harry snort out in amusement.

"That prat..." Gaius started as he helped Harry raise his head to swallow a small vial of blue liquid. "... is Harry's older brother."

"Harry's...?" Merlin gulped.

"The King's second son." Gaius told Merlin sharply. "Now, if you've finished being so rude make yourself useful and find one of the guards. Now, Merlin!"

Merlin was quickly out of the door and into the corridor and Harry grabbed Gaius' arm as he made to stand. "It's worse than last year." Harry hissed out through clenched teeth.

"I'll get you a cold cloth." Gaius stood up and collected something from the table with a grumble before disappearing upstairs and returned a moment later with a damp cloth and a bowl of cold water. He placed the newly cold cloth on Harry's forehead and Harry winced at the sudden change in temperature.

"It's not Merlin's fault." Harry whispered. "I didn't tell him who I was."

"The boy still needs to learn to watch his words in the castle." Gaius told him.

"You worried he's going to say something to get himself in trouble?" Harry asked before wincing as a wave of pain washed over him.

"He's just not used to this sort of place." Gaius muttered. The door opened and Merlin entered along with two soldiers who took in Harry's identity and tensed. Gaius looked up at them. "I need as much fresh water as you can carry and some fresh soup from the kitchens, wake the head cook if you have to and one of you summon the King immediately."

The two soldiers ran from the room but Harry sagged limply onto the bed loosing energy quickly. "Harry?" Gaius grabbed his shoulders firmly. Harry looked at him. "How do you feel?"

"My chest is hot." Harry hissed out. "It hurts more than I remembered."

"It's a lot worse than last year." Gaius told him.

"You're worried..." Harry trailed off with a wince. "I'm not going to pull through."

"What's happening?" Merlin asked as Gaius shut his eyes.

Harry nodded at Gaius weakly. "Harry was kidnapped by a Wizard when he was ten. He..." Gaius trailed off thinking better than telling Merlin what had happened and Harry was glad. "Before the King could rescue him the Wizard cast a spell on Harry and it hit him where the scar is. Once in a while Harry's body tries to push out the bad magic."

"What happened to the Wizard?" Merlin asked.

"Uther locked him in a cage in the middle of the town and left him there." Gaius told him. "The idea was to kill him without any water."

"That's horrible." Merlin frowned.

"Merlin..." Gaius sighed. "That Wizard tortured Harry for almost thirty hours, it took months for Harry to even wake up and years to fully recover. What happened there..." he glanced down at Harry who was merely listening in silence. "Well, only Harry knows and refuses to talk about it."

Harry flinched on the bed, his eyes rolling up until his vision went white as pain screamed through him. He gasped and felt hands pushing down on his torso and a soaking wet cloth press down on his scar, causing him a flash of utter agony. He cried out but then the wave of pain ebbed off and Gaius looked at Merlin again. "The Wizard died after three days when the story of what happened reached the townspeople. They love Harry and even though the soldiers tried to stop them they killed the Wizard."

There was a scratching at the door and Harry craned his neck to try to see. "What on earth is that?" Merlin frowned.

"You'd better let him in, Merlin." Gaius asked but Merlin just eyed the door. "If you don't let Feosol in then he'll just find another way to get to Harry." Merlin stood up and moved to the door and as soon as it opened Feosol hurtled through the door and to Harry's side. His front feet jumped onto the bed and Feosol started licking Harry's neck and shoulders desperately.

"Sorry boy..." Harry groaned and tried to reach up to stroke him but failed to muster the strength even to raise his arm. Feosol whined and settled back onto the floor and put his head on Harry's boiling chest.

"He must have followed your scent." Gaius told him.

"That's the wolf right?" Merlin edged closer but for once Feosol didn't growl at him to scare him further.

The door slammed open a bit more abruptly than necessary and Gaius stood up. "Gaius, what is happening?"

"It's one of his large attacks, your majesty." Gaius told him. Harry didn't bother trying to see his father and his large frame appeared on his left.

"Where is your servant?" Uther asked him. Harry frowned at him and shook his head even though it hurt him to do it. "Useless boy."

Harry groaned as he tried to sit up but Merlin stopped him from moving. It wasn't Jeremy's fault since he didn't live in his rooms but Uther might punish him for not being around regardless. "Don't worry, your Majesty." Gaius told him. "Harry will be fine."

Harry knew he was changing the subject for Jeremy's benefit and he was glad since he couldn't defend Jeremy himself. A wave of pain swept over him again and before Harry knew it he was having more and more trouble focusing on the room until finally he was immersed in horrifying dreams and images of the Wizard hovering over him as he experimented on his body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry woke up on a bed rather less comfortable than his own and he felt cold. He opened his eyes to find himself looking up at Merlin and Jeremy. "Alright, I know I'm gorgeous but you don't need to stare at me." Harry groaned and swatted at Merlin's head rather carelessly.

"Good, you're alive. I can get back to my work then." Merlin said rather harshly and got up and left Harry's vision. Harry looked to the left at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

"Now I'm hurt." He told his friend with a mock hurt look.

"That's what you get for not telling him who you are." Jeremy pointed out.

"But we were playing so nicely when he didn't know I was the King's son." Harry shrugged and made to sit up. Jeremy helped him swing his legs off the bed and swatted his hand when Harry tried to rub at his chest. "Hey!"

"You know how it works." Jeremy grinned at him. Harry took a look around Gaius' laboratory to see that after Merlin had left only himself, Jeremy and Feosol were there and the wolf was sleeping next to the door and hadn't noticed Harry was awake yet. "Anyway, what did you do to rile Merlin up?"

"Why do you think I did anything?" Harry asked, rather offended at the accusation.

"Uh, because I caught him blushing rather dramatically earlier when I came in on his watch." Jeremy laughed. "Did you embarrass him?"

"How do you know he didn't embarrass himself?" Harry countered.

"Because he just rather dramatically ran for the door?" Jeremy offered.

"So, maybe I embarrassed him a little." Harry shrugged. "But he wasn't complaining at the time."

"Wait!" Jeremy jumped. "You mean... you and him?"

"It was one of those spur of the moment things. He needed a place to hide from the cook and I happened to know somewhere. Unfortunately it was a little on the cramped side and well..." Harry trailed off with a small grin as he remembered the little bout of frottage in the alcove. "Like I said, he didn't complain at the time."

"I'd imagine not." Jeremy laughed and swatted Harry on the arm. "So he's hurt because you didn't tell him who you were straight out."

"Yeah. I kinda met him when he was in the stocks the other day and Gwen might have forgot to mention who I was when she told him my name and I might not have corrected her." Harry shrugged meekly.

"And why didn't you tell him later?" Jeremy pressed.

"It's not like he would have even looked at me twice if he knew who I was." Harry sighed and stood up, taking in his nearly naked appearance. "I took a liking to him and knew that if I told him who I was I didn't have a chance."

"Harry..." Jeremy sighed and left it at that for a moment as he helped Harry get his clothing straightened out on his body, mainly just helping him with his shirt since Harry couldn't really move his left arm all that much right now. "Maybe if you just tell him why then he'd understand. I think he likes you too so maybe there's a chance?"

"That's a laugh." Harry shook his head as Feosol came and licked at his hands in greeting. "Who's going to risk the King's anger by fucking his son?"

"Crude, Harry. Very crude." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Well he did just call Arthur a prat."

"Not after finding out who he was." Harry corrected. "Let's just face it, I don't stand a chance with anybody that knows who I am."

"I think Merlin might be your answer." Jeremy told him. "Like I said I think he really likes you."

"And he shows that by running away from me at the first convenience?" Harry asked.

"People do strange things." Jeremy offered before smirking. "You never know, maybe staring at you all hot and sweaty and half naked did other things to him and he had to go sort himself out."

"You, my dear Jeremy, are incorrigible." Harry shook his head before letting Jeremy steady him as they walked out of Gaius' rooms and into the corridors. No mention was made of how Harry felt or how close this bout had come to killing him or how likely it was for the next one to do it. Jeremy knew that Harry simply didn't want to hear about how much time he had left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Arthur's rooms – that evening**

"You know what that brat did today?" Arthur asked Harry as he walked in to find Harry sitting on his window sill.

"Brat?" Harry prompted. He'd come up to spend some time with his brother since he knew his brother was worried about him after the previous night's attack.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed. "He called me a prat. Again! In the middle of the town!"

"Is he getting to your pride, Arthur?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow ignoring the tiredness of his body. "And were you acting like a prat?"

"I don't ever act like a prat." Arthur argued, rounding on Harry.

"Yes you do." Harry shrugged.

"Don't you start." Arthur glared at him before turning and pulling off his shirt.

"Prat." Harry called him making his older brother spin and throw his balled up shirt at him. Harry defended himself and tackled his brother, unwilling to let his tiredness and weakness effect his day. Arthur laughed and the two brothers wrestled until Harry collapsed to the side, breathing heavily. "Prat." Harry laughed and Arthur just groaned and swatted him on the stomach before lifting Harry to his feet and carefully settling him in one of the chairs. Arthur backed away even as Harry swatted him on the arm for his aid. Again Arthur was another one that wouldn't bring up how weak Harry was but would watch his every movement in case Harry needed help.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next evening**

Nobody was actually allowed to sit down in their chairs until the King arrived and took his own yet standing for so long, making chatter to the nobles, was beginning to take a toll on Harry's body but Jeremy was at his side and his hand was on Harry's elbow acting as a balance for Harry and somebody to catch him if his legs buckled. Harry was still very pale and still looked as though he'd just recovered from a fever and rumour had already spread throughout Camelot that Harry had become sick with the aftermath of the Magician's attack and when Harry had forced Jeremy to take him outside the castle the guards had informed Arthur within moments and word had quickly travelled that he was in the market and two children had brought him bread and water on the orders of the stall keepers to make sure he was alright.

Now he was at the feast to celebrate twenty years since the fall of magic and the rise of Uther's realm and they'd invited a singer from the neighbouring country of Mora to sing for them. Harry had heard her sing before and she was very good and the celebrations were good to bring the town's moral back up after what had happened to Harry.

Merlin was at the feast standing to the side chatting to Gwen and once or twice Harry looked over to see the two talking together and glancing at him. "I wish they'd stop that." Harry muttered just as he finished a conversation with one of the Noblemen and he moved away leaving Harry and Jeremy to a bit of peace. Harry reached for a goblet of water and drunk it even though until the King arrived and drunk from his own it was improper to do so. Nobody here would mind though, not with how weak Harry looked and felt.

"Who should stop doing what?" Jeremy leaned in to whisper.

"Gwen and Merlin." Harry grumbled. "They keep talking to each other and looking at me."

"I thought that was a good sign." Jeremy pointed out. Harry rubbed at his head and sighed as one of his many waves of dizziness swept through him. "Are you alright?"

Harry straightened up and nodded. "I'm fine, Jeremy." Harry told him though Jeremy knew he was lying.

"Perhaps you should just sit down. Nobody's going to complain about it." Jeremy suggested.

"I'm not going to go around acting like a cripple just because I feel a little tired." Harry told him sharply. "Having you hanging onto my arm is bad enough."

"Would you rather I just let you fall over?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you do that I'll put _you_ in the stocks." Harry said perfectly straight faced and that more than anything else brought a grin to Jeremy's face. They were interrupted from anything more as horns sounded from the upper walkway and his father walked through the main doorway and into the hall and the crowd split to allow him to walk through to the head table where he as well as Arthur, Harry and Morgana would sit. Uther signally for everyone to take their seats and Jeremy led Harry around to his seat and as soon as Harry was comfortable he backed away to stand on the spiral staircase that led away from the hall. Arthur was sat on the other side of his father's chair and Morgana sat on Harry's side between him and his father's chair since she was his ward and older than Harry. Harry didn't mind since it kept him out of the direct line of sight.

Harry relaxed into his chair ignoring the etiquette that he had to sit upright like everyone else but then again even when not ill he tended to be rather blasé about such things. He eyed his glass of wine before nudging it a few inches towards Morgana who glanced at him and grinned. Jeremy saw the motion and as soon as the King finished his speech and the feast started he'd go to find something non alcoholic for Harry to drink. Gaius' instructions were clear in that Harry wasn't to drink anything like cider or wine until he was fully recovered which would undoubtedly make this feast drag on painfully.

His father finally introduced Lady Helen of Mora and Harry clapped along with everyone else until Uther had taken his seat and the Lady stepped forwards into the light at the end of the hallway and begun to sing without backing or instrumental. She was very skilled, Harry remembered that from a few years ago when he and Arthur had been sent to Mora for trade talks.

She started walking down through the middle of the hall as her song got slightly louder and Harry felt himself relaxing at the sound before he realised he was starting to feel even more tired. His head turned as he spotted two of the nobles move on the left and they rested their heads on their arms. Completely against etiquette but by the time he realised that others were falling to sleep down the hall.

He felt something within him. A vast sense of anger that was swelling up inside him, trying to fight whatever spell was putting them all to sleep, Harry included, and the ever more common rumbling in his chest echoed through the room as he growled. She didn't stop singing but she looked directly at Harry who realised that, even though he couldn't gather the strength to turn his head to look at Morgana, his father, Arthur or Jeremy on the stairwell, he was the only one so far that wasn't asleep. His eyes met Lady Helen's and her song faltered ever so slightly as she saw him.

He clenched his hand over the silver knife on the table trying to lift it and the growling tripled in his chest and he glanced down to see a golden tinge to his skin, almost as if his skin was changing before an even greater sense of exhaustion hit him as she focused the song on Harry. Harry's vision blurred before his hand relaxed and his head nodded down as he fell back in the chair as his body fell to sleep.

He jerked away at the sound of an immense crash and was half way to his feet in seconds. He had just enough time to see what had been Lady Helen pinned under the great chandelier and that the room was covered in cobwebs before his vision blurred and he fell back into his seat. He gripped his upper left chest with his left hand as a wave of pain stabbed at the scar that had only just been playing up.

Morgana turned to him and he forced a straight face. He didn't want this focused on him right now. He could just see from his place as the woman from the execution forced her upper body up and with a jerk of her hand she flung a dagger straight at the head table. Harry choked but before he could react he heard it strike wood and heard the clatter of people hitting the floor. He didn't try to stand but could see Merlin and Arthur sprawled across the ground. Merlin had pulled him out of the way at the last moment.

Harry turned back to the woman on the ground just as she gave up and died and then relaxed a little more as the room filled with motion. "You saved my son." His father declared to Merlin.

"It was nothing, your Majesty." Merlin muttered as he went red as everyone in the room looked at him.

"Nonsense. This merits something very special indeed." Uther announced before pausing to think. "Yes. From this day forward you will be my son's man servant."

If Harry wasn't in pain he would have laughed at the look of shock and horror on both Merlin and Arthur's faces but at that moment the room started clapping and what Harry had known would happen did happen. Jeremy touched his shoulder. He hadn't gotten Morgana to help because he knew that Jeremy would check on Harry and notice he was still sitting in a hall of standing people and that he was struggling to remain still.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy hissed attracting Morgana's attention

"Harry?" Morgana whispered so as to not attract attention.

"Jeremy. Get me out of here." Harry hissed back and made to rise. Jeremy grabbed him and helped him to rise.

As Harry was moved away from his chair he started feeling weak again and before he put his right hand on Jeremy's arm he pocketed what he'd been hiding from Morgana and the others. The silver knife from the table that he'd woken up with in his hand.

"King Uther." Morgana touched his father on the arm just as Harry and Jeremy walked past the back of his chair. The King turned to look at her and she motioned to Harry. The King turned to look and he took in the way that Harry was pressing his left hand into where his scar was.

"I'll be fine." Harry told him.

"Sire?" Gaius arrived having clearly noticed what was happening and the room was starting to notice that something was wrong.

"Jeremy..." Harry hissed who nodded at the King before helping Harry towards the spiral staircase that led up to the corridors around the hall and away into the castle. Merlin took the excuse to escape and helped Jeremy get Harry up the stairs and out of sight. As soon as they were around the spiral a few time Harry sagged and gritted his teeth in pain and the two caught him.

"Anything not to make a scene, Harry." Jeremy sighed.

"Get him back to his room." Gaius announced as he came up the stairs before leaving rapidly as they reached one of the upstairs corridors. Jeremy led the way guiding Harry and Merlin even as they both helped Harry run out the pain but even as they began to close on his rooms Harry began to start feeling better. The pain began to slowly ebb away and Harry took a little more of his weight onto his own legs.

Jeremy let go of Harry to open his rooms door and as soon as they were through the door Feosol was growling at Merlin. All the wolf saw was Harry weakened and Merlin who he didn't trust like he did Jeremy who had almost always been around.

Harry clucked his tongue as he always did to settle Feosol down and the wolf stopped growling and let Merlin lead Harry past him and sit him down on the bed. Feosol jumped up onto the bed with Harry and laid down with his head in Harry's lap. Harry almost automatically started stroking the back of his wolf's neck. "Maybe you should take off your jacket and shirt." Merlin suggested worriedly.

"I think you should at least wait for Jeremy to leave before trying to undress me you know." Harry pointed out in amusement trying to lighten the tense look on Jeremy's face.

"Harry, leave him alone." Jeremy told him off.

"Hey! Who's the Prince here?" Harry argued before looking at Merlin. "He never lets me have any fun."

"No wonder. Whenever you get away from him you cause trouble." Merlin countered.

"The same can be said about you, Merlin. Every time Gaius lets you out on your own you get into trouble." Harry chuckled before pulling his jacket from his shoulders trying not to move his left hand that was still stroking Feosol because it caused him pain to move it. Jeremy brought over a bowl of water and a cloth before helping Harry to undo the laces on the top of his shirt and helped him pull it over his head.

"Ouch." Merlin muttered and Harry looked down at the angry red scar. "What happened? I thought your attack was over."

"So did I." Harry muttered as he eyed Jeremy soak the cloth, drain it a little before placing it on Harry's chest. Harry hissed. "That's fricking freezing, Jeremy!"

"Well I'm not going to have much luck cooling your scar with hot water am I?" Jeremy pointed out dryly.

"Git." Harry muttered and Merlin laughed abruptly before stopping himself. "You're allowed to laugh you know, Merlin."

"Tell that to your brother." Merlin grumbled.

"Maybe if you stop telling him he's a prat he'll like you better?" Harry suggested as he swatted Jeremy's hand away from the cloth and took hold of it himself. "I do have hands of my own you know."

"That's something I'll have to check with Merlin." Jeremy teased making Merlin burn bright red. Jeremy laughed and backed away and clicked his fingers. Feosol growled angrily at the order but Harry rubbed his knuckles into his head telling Feosol to do what Jeremy said. Feosol begrudgingly slipped off of the bed and curled up on the rug where Jeremy pointed, growling at Jeremy the entire time though it didn't faze Jeremy in the slightest. "Besides," Jeremy continued. "I don't think it's the being called a prat part that bothers him. Harry does it all the time."

"Merlin isn't his brother." Harry pointed out before turning to sit with his back to the end of the bed.

"Thank heavens." Merlin muttered before wincing when he realised Harry had heard him.

"Try to be nice to him Merlin." Harry told him. "He's not half as bad as you think, he just has his moments where he can be a right idiot."

"Which doesn't tend to be when he's around Harry." Jeremy told him. "Because Harry calls him on it. Perhaps you should spend more time hanging around with Harry." Jeremy winked at Merlin who groaned and turned towards the door only to be stopped when the door burst open and Gaius walked in with the King on his heels as well as Morgana and Arthur.

"The pain's over?" Gaius asked him in relief.

"I think it's the magic she used." Harry told him, ignoring the others for the moment. "The pain started just after we woke up."

"Let's have a look at that scar." Gaius ordered before turning to the King. "Perhaps a few less onlookers Sire. You know how..."

"Of course." His father nodded his head knowing perfectly well how much Harry hated having this made a fuss of. "Morgana, Arthur, we'll come back a little later. Let's give Harry some rest."

Morgana nodded and smiled over at Harry before turning to leave and Arthur eyed him with more worry on his face then Harry had seen in years. "Jeremy, can you take Feosol for a walk?" Harry asked before glancing at Gaius who saw the look in his eyes.

"Merlin, why don't you go with him. It's dark out and I doubt Jeremy wants to run into anything." Gaius' excuse was weak but Jeremy wasn't about to complain and when Merlin made to Jeremy grabbed his arm and yanked him from the room calling to Feosol as he went.

"Gaius, am I right?" Harry asked as soon as they were alone. "What she did? Did it react to the magic infesting me?"

"I can't know that for sure but it seems more like what normally happens." Gaius frowned. "You're body reacted against the magic when it joined with the magic already infesting you."

"I need to know." Harry caught his eyes. "You monitored me the other day during the attack. How close was it? Is it going to kill me next time?"

"I can't know that." Gaius defended.

"Don't keep things from me Gaius." Harry snapped. "If I've only got the year to live I don't want to waste it. I don't want you to pretend that I'll survive the next one if I'm not going to."

"I can't tell you with certainty." Gaius sighed. "But it was very close this time and there's nothing I can do to help you. If it increases next year by the same amount it increased this time then yes, Harry. I'm sorry to say that the chances of you making it through it again are low."

Harry sagged in the bed and forced himself not to react badly to the news. "Thank you, Gaius."

"I don't know that I need thanking." Gaius put in rather self-deprecatingly.

Harry chuckled. "Can you pass me my jacket before you go?" Harry asked and in that question asked to be alone.

Gaius clearly understood and before leaving passed Harry the jacket he'd worn at dinner. Harry sat up and as soon as the door was shut he pulled the silver knife from the pocket and looked at the crumpled mess and then at his right hand. He'd twisted the blade and handle into a curve and while he knew that silver was quite easy to mould once heated or with a heavy mallet he didn't think it was possible for any person to twist silver as thick as a dinner knife like Harry had. Then there was the golden colour his skin had turned and the deep routed rumbling that had continued to become more common, especially when he was emotional or seemingly around Merlin, though that seemed to tie in with the emotional part.

He hid the knife under the side of his mattress and turned on his side, away from the door and pulled the blanket over his body, burrowing into the blankets as he finally let himself think about what Gaius had told him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	2. Who needs pride when you have a brother?

The Dragon of Camelot

Chapter 2; Who needs pride when you have a brother?

**Training Grounds**

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Arthur snapped in Harry's general direction.

"It's not my fault you people have been keeping me locked up in my room for the last four days. I'm bored and I have energy to burn." Harry told him.

"And we all know how you'd like to burn that off." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Jeremy snorted in amusement making Arthur turn to look at Harry's servant. Arthur had meant burning off his energy with his bow, Jeremy had been thinking of something a lot less suitable for normal conversation, probably something involving the very servant they were waiting on. They were supposed to be doing some training but Merlin had clearly decided that six o'clock was too early.

"Oh here he comes, my Lords." Jeremy said getting over his laughter and wishing to distract Harry from taking retribution.

"I think for this I'm having him show up at four every morning." Arthur announced just as Merlin came into hearing range. Merlin looked shocked and horrified.

"Hush, Arthur." Harry shook his head. "You know you'd never do that because then you'd have to be up then as well."

Merlin grinned at them and Harry felt his chest rumble gently and squashed down the sensation. "What are you grinning at?" Arthur snapped. "I said six not half six."

"I thought you meant your chambers." Merlin tried.

"Nice try but if you'd been there in time either you'd have been out here long ago." Arthur said. "Now hurry up and get a sword out of the stores."

"Why do I need a sword?" Merlin frowned.

"Because I normally train against Harry but he's too weak this morning." Arthur told him.

"Wouldn't Jeremy be better?" Merlin asked.

"Nice try, Merlin." Jeremy chuckled. "You're Arthur's servant not me."

"Leave him alone, Jeremy." Harry told him before he bent down and scooped his bow off of the blanket he'd placed it on. He pulled an arrow out of the stand and eyed the target a hundred feet away with a frown. "Or I might just try a moving target."

"Mean." Jeremy told him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" Merlin frowned.

"Why are you still standing here gawking? Get going!" Arthur almost yelled sending Merlin running away across the training yard towards the doors on the other side.

"Wrong door." Arthur groaned and Harry turned his head to see Merlin running towards the door down to the sewers. He sighed and turned his body and aimed his bow and within a second, before Arthur or Jeremy could think to yell, he released the arrow and sent it flying across the training ground, past Merlin and then deep into a wooden dummy hanging beside the sewer door. He didn't actually want to shoot the door after all. It sunk in with a deep thunk sound and Merlin stumbled to a stop and turned around with horror etched into his face making Jeremy snicker.

"Not that door, Merlin!" Arthur yelled but still managed to sound irritated. Harry just shrugged before looking at Jeremy.

"I know, I know." Jeremy sighed before sprinting off across after Merlin to pick up the arrow, if he could get it out of the wood that was.

"Can I have your servant?" Arthur asked.

"No." Harry told him simply before pulling up another arrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry eyed Merlin from where he sat against the fence around the training yard. He was taking a break after two hours of practice but clearly that wasn't a concept that had yet entered his brother's mind since he was still duelling with Merlin and the poor lad could barely remember the last piece of instruction that Arthur had given him let alone everything he had being 'taught' in the last couple of hours.

"He's really bruising that lad." Jeremy commented and Harry snorted in amusement and tore his eyes away from Merlin and Arthur, glancing over the dozen or so people practicing in the arena, before looking at his friend.

"Arthur's just nervous about the tournament." Harry pointed out.

"Arthur? Nervous?" Jeremy laughed. "You are joking right? For the last four years, ever since he was sixteen he's completely ripped apart any opponent in that tournament. Some of them your father's best men. This'll be his fourth run at it and I doubt it's going to make any difference to the results."

"That doesn't mean he isn't nervous about it." Harry shook his head. "He hates this competition."

"You what?" Jeremy did a double take.

"I said he hates it." Harry shrugged. "What do you think will be said about him if he loses this year? Or next year for that matter?"

"Oh, I see." Jeremy bit his lip.

"Arthur doesn't want to participate because at least then he wouldn't lose it." Harry explained. "Arthur doesn't really care whether he wins or loses. He respects people too much and if somebody beats him fair and square then he's happy with that but father won't be so impressed if he loses and the rumours will start that Arthur is losing his edge."

"I am not losing my edge!" Arthur cried and Harry jerked his head up to see Arthur grinning at him. Clearly he'd only heard the last part.

"I'm not too sure." Harry chuckled, covering his mistake. "Not that Merlin had a clue but you look a little rusty. Are you getting old?"

"You want to try?" Arthur challenged.

"I volunteer my servant." Harry smirked at Jeremy who groaned and leaned into Harry's ear.

"You owe me." Jeremy whispered. "Just because you want to spend time with Merlin."

"True." Harry whispered back with a shrug. "You can borrow Vete for your next date."

Jeremy grinned widely as he stood and came face to face with Arthur. He swallowed with a grimace before accepting the sword from Merlin who was trying not to laugh. Vete was Harry's own horse, a beautiful black stallion, who refused to allow anyone to ride him except for Harry or if Harry was there to verbally give his permission. The stable hands couldn't even groom him. Jeremy, or more often than not Harry, did that.

Merlin flopped down onto the ground with a tired sigh as Jeremy warmed up his arms. Jeremy wasn't new to this and he was as good with a sword as much of the army, if not the castle's regular guards. Just like Harry was and the two trained together a lot of the time.

Harry stood up in a single smooth move and looked down at Merlin. "Don't be lazy, Merlin. If you're going to be terrible with a sword we might as well see if you can at least shoot a bow."

"Oh, I tried that once!" Merlin grinned as he stood back up. "I was quite good."

"Quite good?" Harry asked. "What a glowing endorsement."

"Endors... what?" Merlin asked with a frown and Harry laughed and started over to the firing range at the end of the courtyard. There was plenty of space to practice but the three archers paused as one and then all of them spotted him and they greeted him with nods and smiles.

Harry handed his bow to Merlin who took it rather gingerly. "If it was going to break just by touching it do you really think I'd have given it to you?" Harry asked with amusement written on his face. Merlin took a grip with his right hand on the frame. "You left handed?" Merlin looked at him, surprised by the question. "You didn't seem to be when..."

"Alright!" Merlin gasped knowing what Harry was about to say. "I'm right handed. Why?"

"Because you always hold the bow in your opposite hand." Harry lectured. "Your right hand needs to control the accuracy and you don't want the powerful recoils numbing your right shoulder in a prolonged fight."

Merlin quickly swapped hands and Harry adjusted his grip so he was holding it properly and set up his fingers. "Okay, where's the arrow?" Merlin asked and Harry flicked him in the head with the one he'd been about to pass him. Merlin grumbled something rude under his breath but Harry let that slide. Merlin put the arrow to the bow with a little bit of fumbling and pulled back the string till just in front of his face, aimed quickly and released the bow. Unfortunately the bow sprung taught with such force that Merlin was taken completely by surprise. The arrow went off to the right with a strange spiralling movement and the bow completely flew out of Merlin's grasp, hit the ground and sprung right back past them and nearly hit the poor archer practicing next to them who dove out of the way rather rapidly.

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and had to lean over and put his weight on his knees as he tried to breath in properly. The other archers, though not as hysteric, were trying not to laugh too loudly and when Harry looked up it was to see a furiously blushing Merlin. Harry controlled himself and smiled at Rupert, the archer that had almost been whacked in the head by Harry's bow, as he walked over with the bow in hand to give back to Harry.

Harry waved Merlin back onto the line next to him. "Don't worry about it Merlin. Most nice people, would have given you a hunting bow or a training bow to try first. They don't have as much strength in them."

"Nice people?"

"Okay, so I was being mean." Harry shrugged and chucked his bow up in the air slightly and reshifted his grip as he caught it. He picked up an arrow and fitted it to the string and with a single movement lifted the bow up, pulled back the string and aimed and released a second after that. The bow straightened up and Harry accepted the recoil down his left arm with a small flex of his elbow as the arrow flew with deadly speed and accuracy to bury itself dead centre on the target.

"You've had time to practice." Merlin defended himself.

"With all respect to your highness." Rupert cut in from where he was now watching from behind them. "I saw his highness do that for the first time after just five short instruction sessions and nobody has seen him miss a target since then. I saw him shoot a piece of silver at three hundred yards once."

"You'll make me blush, Rupert." Harry complained and passed Merlin the bow. "Pull it back and aim but then don't let it go." Harry ordered and Merlin slowly did as he was told.

Harry moved around behind him to his other side. "Straighten your head up, like you'd hold it normally. Bring the string to your head, not your head to the string. Now just touch your ear with your thumb. It should be close enough that you hear the air move past you when you release." Harry ordered and Merlin did as he was told, slowly correcting his position. "Now lock your left arm straight or the bow will twist as it releases and knock the arrow off course and now, when you release, all I want you to do is open your right hand. Don't move your hand or your head, even to flinch and don't move until the spring is completely gone. See where your arrow has gone in relation to where you were aiming at."

"Anything else?" Merlin asked.

"Don't talk while your aiming." Harry told him. "When you're ready fire but remember, just open your hand, you're not pulling it back out of the way."

Merlin took a steadying breath and Harry could see his left arm starting to shake with holding the bow under tension but he opened his right hand, keeping it next to his ear as the bow leapt up, jerking Merlin as the arrow flew away on an almost straight course, it gained a spiral and with Merlin not having the practice to account for the recoil it flew straight over the top of the target by about five feet and disappeared into the field behind.

"Are you scared of it or something, Merlin?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Merlin defended and Harry chuckled.

"Well I don't think you'll make much more of an archer than you will a swordsman but we can try again whenever you want." Harry offered and smiled at Rupert quickly when the man bowed his way out of the conversation silently to return to his own practice. "Perhaps we'll find something you'll master, Merlin."

"How do you know I haven't already?" Merlin complained.

"I'm sure you have." Harry nodded.

"What's that mean?" Merlin asked and he almost seemed to be accusing Harry.

Harry smiled and picked up the bag of his own arrows, none of which had been used, and then accepted his bow back from Merlin and put it over his shoulder. "What I mean Merlin is that everybody can be a master at something if they put their love into it. Arthur loves his sword so he's a master with it."

"And your bow?" Merlin asked.

"I was just always really good at it." Harry told him. "When I use my bow it's like the world around me disappears, it's just me, my bow and my arrow. The target doesn't matter nor what's happening behind or around me. It's just the three of us and I can control my bow and thus my arrow as if it was another part of my own body. If you've found something that you truly love then you'll understand that."

"I do." Merlin nodded.

"Understand or have something like that?" Harry prompted.

"A little of both." Merlin told him honestly and Harry saw the gleam in his eyes.

"Merlin..." Harry started. "I wanted to talk about..."

"About what?" Merlin asked when Harry didn't instantly continue.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his face. He cared about Merlin too much and he knew it. "Never mind, Merlin." Harry shook his head and looked around to find Arthur missing the hurt look on Merlin's face. "It's nothing important." Harry continued almost to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

"I'm perfectly able to sit myself down thank you very much, Jeremy." Harry half snapped as Jeremy's hands flittered about next to his shoulder. Harry shot him a glared and Jeremy meekly nodded his head and backed away to stand behind the chair. He heard a giggle from his right and turned his head to look back over behind him at where Guinevere was giggling. Morgana, sitting in her seat next to him turned to look at her maid who blushed bright red. Harry heard Jeremy snicker at Gwen and Harry laughed abruptly and turned back to the front just as Feosol rested his head on his lap.

"Don't worry Jeremy, Feo will protect you from the mean maid." Harry glanced sideways at Morgana as she covered her mouth to hide her smile. Harry took to scratching Feosol's head.

"So how _are_ you feeling, Harry?" Morgana asked.

"Well enough. Jeremy should let me out of my room tomorrow morning if you'll have me for breakfast." Harry offered.

"It's not my fault, Milady." Jeremy defended himself. "I'm under orders from Prince Arthur."

"Traitor." Harry told Jeremy and Feosol looked up and growled at Jeremy, playing along to Harry's game. Harry watched the first day of the Tournament with something close to interest but he couldn't really kid himself, it bored the hell out of him especially when he saw a Knight that Harry could beat himself. It was just people fighting one another, nobody actually wanted to hurt the opponent so it was all very forced. The only person that could still be graceful and not aim to hurt his opponent was Arthur who thrashed all of his opponents with barely an effort.

Except for one Knight who fought in that unmistakable way that told Harry that he was only interested in winning. His first opponent was beaten with a vicious smack of the man's hilt over the side of his head. Feosol growled as Harry turned to look at Jeremy. "Do you know who that is?" Harry asked him.

"Sorry, never seen him before." Jeremy shook his head. "I could..."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Jeremy."

Jeremy was back just in time for the Knight to be in his next fight, against a Knight that Harry knew, one of Camelot's best. He'd helped train Harry a few times and he was an exceptional fighter. "Knight Valiant, my Lord." Jeremy said very formally and Harry glanced at his father. Jeremy had noticed that he was interested and had raised his voice and become more formal. "From the Western Isles."

"Interesting." The King nodded and leaned forwards. Harry smiled up at Jeremy before wincing as he turned back in time to see the Camelot Knight deal a staggering blow with his shield. Harry leant forwards as Valiant managed to knock the Knight down to the ground and pin him shield to shield. It would be seconds before he threw him off. He flinched when Valiant slammed his hilt into the side of the Knight's helmet, a crushing blow that would probably do serious damage. He didn't realise that he was growling deep in his chest until he realised that Feosol was almost snarling in front of him, in response to Harry's growling and Valiant.

"Feo." Harry half snapped tapping on the arm of his chair twice. Feosol whimpered but turned to move back between Morgana and Harry's chairs and sat on his haunches. They watched in silence as Valiant claimed his victory and Gaius assisted the soldiers carrying Knight off on the stretcher. He looked seriously injured.

"Well fought." His father muttered to one of the Knights guarding on his right side. Morgana and Harry heard him.

"I think it shows a certain lack of regard for fair play." Harry spoke up crisply, his voice carrying. Morgana covered her mouth even as Harry locked eyes with his father.

"In war we must win battles, Harry." His father pointed out sternly.

"This isn't war, it's a contest of skill, honour and bravery. I saw no honour." Harry rose up and Feo followed him up. "I'm feeling tired. I shall see you at the formal welcoming tonight, father. If I may?"

"Of course, son." His father nodded. It was always difficult for his father to stay angry at Harry.

Feosol took on the responsibility of splitting apart the crowd although all he really did was walk within the gap. Harry was well known enough that the crowd parted for him and Jeremy to pass and if that didn't work the Knight that was following him today was enough to speak about who he was. He was also wearing a personalised cut royal adornment that spoke of his heritage but he insisted it didn't hamper him if he ever had to fight. He refused to be the one surrounded by Knights in a battle. Unless he was firing arrows over their heads that was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

"I hate these things." Harry muttered quietly though Jeremy knew he was talking to him and not just whining. "Everyone looks at me like the runt of the family."

"So what if you'll never be as strong as Arthur?" Jeremy asked. His rather scripted answer. "They'll never have your finesse. Can you imagine Arthur working with the army's scouts or with the archers? You know he can't hit a door at fifty feet."

"That much _is_ within his ability, Jeremy." Harry laughed. "But thanks. I still hate it when the foreign Knights stare at me as if to say what's wrong with him. Why's he never in the tournament?"

"If they saw you with a bow, my Lord." Jeremy assured him.

"Now you're fishing." Harry snorted in amusement.

"Nah." Jeremy laughed. "Just been watching how Prince Arthur is treating poor Merlin. He looked exhausted this morning."

Harry laughed and touched Jeremy on the elbow as they approached the last corner. "Poor Merlin. Arthur will ease up on him if he survives the first few weeks."

"That'll be a record right?" Jeremy sniggered as they approached the door. "Are you feeling alright though, my Lord. Well enough to attend?"

"I'll be alright, Jer." Harry sighed. "I'll signal you if I need an excuse to leave, hopefully before any of the visiting Knights realise I'm tired."

"You don't sleep well at the moment, my Lord." Jeremy pointed out and Harry nodded. He was too close to the crowd by the door to say anything in return but his dreams had slowly started becoming more and more peculiar and he wasn't resting properly. It was depressing really.

There was a crowd slowly entering the door to the great hall, nobles and their families, the Knights of the tournament and their servants and important members of the townsfolk. The guards at the door spotted him approaching and quickly straightened up and made his presence known by asking people politely to 'make way for the King's son'. It didn't take much since no noble of Camelot or any visiting noble or Knight would get in Harry's way in his father's castle. Harry nodded at the guards and headed inside.

He was the last of his father's entourage to arrive as usual and his father jerked his head at the sight of him, requesting him to come directly over. The King moved forwards and greeted him by taking his hands in his own and smiling at him. Harry smiled back. He knew he wasn't as dear to King Uther as his real son but he knew that his father did love him, just as he loved Morgana. Perhaps a little more since his father was a warrior and Harry had skills in fighting beyond the normal.

Harry moved over to where Morgana stood at his father's side and he took her hand, kissing the back of it gently in greeting before smirking at her. "Harry." She smiled taken in by his charm like normal.

"You look beautiful, Morgana." Harry promised her even as he straightened. "The envy of every woman in Camelot. I shall have to keep an eye on my servant or I may lose him to your following." Gwen, standing behind Morgana, giggled and Harry knew that Jeremy would be glaring or blushing or something else behind himself.

During this time the Knights from the tournament, those still competing that was, had lined up ready to speak to the King followed by the nobles and Harry readied himself for about an hour of greetings. The first was Knight Valiant of the Western Isles wearing his three snakes motif that was also on his shield.

"It was a pleasure to watch you fight today, Knight Valiant." His father told Valiant after Valiant had introduced himself. "I look forward to seeing you compete tomorrow. May I introduce you to my ward, Lady Morgana and my younger son, Harry."

"A pleasure, my Lady." Valiant kissed Morgana's hand just as Harry had done. He'd probably seen Morgana's smile from when Harry had just done it. He ignored Harry for the moment but that was expected and why Harry was standing on the outside. "I hear that the champion of the tournament has the pleasure of taking you to the feast, my Lady."

"That is correct." Morgana confirmed with a smile.

"Then I shall work extra hard to win the tournament." Valiant smiled before turning to Harry and offering his hand. Harry shook it. "You are not taking part in the tournament yourself, my Prince?"

"Harry's skills are more graceful." Morgana cut in before his father could say something belittling. "There is no finer archer on these Isles."

"She flatters me." Harry jerked his head.

"I find the life by the sword an honourable pursuit." Valiant told Harry.

"Nicely put." His father agreed.

"Different people have different definitions of honour then I suppose." Harry cut in almost harshly but he wasn't going to back down from this man.

"I meant no disrespect." Valiant inclined his head.

"I am sure you did not." Harry's lips twitched knowing that he could push this far further than Valiant could. "I look forward also, to see you fight tomorrow. Maybe I shall learn something about the _honour_ in swordsmanship?"

Valiant jerked his head and turned to head further into the hall. Harry glanced at Morgana. "What a vile man." Harry muttered just as Arthur greeted his father.

"I thought he was a gallant man." Morgana told him.

"You would." Harry snorted.

"Morgana." Arthur greeted her.

"Arthur." Morgana smiled at him. "Congratulations today. You looked far more graceful than normal."

Harry rolled his eyes but took his brother's hands in greeting as Arthur paused in front of him, going through the motions. He squeezed Arthur's hands slightly tighter than necessary. "You did well today, brother." Harry smiled and Arthur finally really smiled back. "If I don't speak to you tonight I'll come to your rooms in the morning. Make sure Merlin can dress you properly two days in a row."

"He didn't really get one day in a row." Arthur snorted and Harry let go of his hands. "Thank you, brother."

Harry watched him go while Morgana spoke softly to one of the Camelot Knights. He turned away from his brother's retreating back wishing that this tournament was over so his brother could relax again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry was already in his finer livery ready to once again sit in the audience but he'd come by Arthur's rooms as promised to give his support for his older brother. Feosol was currently sniffing around the room looking for something interesting and Jeremy was standing just outside the door, his presence preventing anyone else from entering. Jeremy had said that he merely didn't want to step on Merlin's turf but Harry knew it was actually because if he came inside and Merlin failed in trying to dress Arthur he'd end up having to do it instead.

Merlin was currently laying out all of Arthur's armour, clearly taking great pride in how clean and well up kept it was and it was all very well polished. Harry wondered who Merlin had gotten to help him. Surely Gaius wouldn't have let him but then again Merlin might have gotten around the old man.

"Alright, let's see if you can get it on me." Arthur challenged as he moved into the centre of the room. Feosol trotted over and sniffed at Arthur's knee. Arthur gave in and scratched him on the back of the neck. The wolf purred before leaping over to Harry's side as Merlin started dressing his Master in quick and easy movements. He'd definitely had help in learning this bit.

"You don't have to be quite so nervous you know." Harry pointed out as he picked up an apple from the bowl by the wall and cut off a slice with his dagger, normally kept at his waist. He popped it into his mouth.

"Yes, Merlin. I'm not going to bite." Arthur reminded him just as Merlin tried rather gently to tie his greaves on. Merlin looked around in surprise.

"Actually I was talking about you, Arthur." Harry explained.

"I am _not_ nervous!" Arthur complained.

"Sure you're not." Harry laughed.

"I am not!" Arthur argued.

"Alright!" Harry raised his hands, apple and dagger as well, in surrender before cutting off another slice and chucking it across the room. Merlin watched it fly, distracted for a moment probably with why Harry was throwing food around the room he was supposed to clean. He was answered when Feosol leapt clear across the room and caught up the slice of apple in his jaws and swallowed it down. It hadn't even touched the floor. Feosol wagged his tail as he trotted back over to Harry with a distinctly smug look on his face.

"You're spoiling him you know?" Arthur pointed out.

"I could say the same thing about Merlin spoiling you." Harry countered making Merlin look up again. "I think Merlin's overfeeding you, you're looking a little chubby."

"I am not!" Arthur complained even as Merlin sniggered getting cuffed over the back of the head by Arthur in response.

Harry was interrupted from baiting Arthur any further when there was a soft knock at the door and it opened to show Jeremy. "My Lord?" Jeremy asked formally. Harry nodded and clicked his fingers at Feosol and pointed to the door. Feosol, who had been hanging his head out of the window stood up with a whine and slunk out of the door as Merlin sniggered again.

"Just to point out, Merlin. You're running out of time." Harry laughed as Merlin scrambled to finish. "Good luck today, Arthur."

"Who do you think are the contenders?" Arthur asked.

"You'll either be facing Knight Ewan again like last year or Knight Valiant. They'll be fighting each other early today so you'll know which you'll be against tomorrow."

"I'll try to contain myself." Arthur smiled as Harry mock bowed to him and headed for the door. Merlin watched him go and just as the door was closing he heard Arthur hit him over the back of the head again and heard Merlin complain against the abuse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry watched from Morgana's side eating another apple with his dagger as Valiant and Ewan battled it out. It was an interesting fight but Harry's money was on Ewan winning, unless Valiant did something underhanded. If it wasn't for Arthur Ewan would have been the undisputed champion for the last three years. His defence was flawless and people always looked forward to seeing Ewan and Arthur battle it out on the final day. Valiant had risen in popularity because of his decisive victories over the last day but Harry wasn't impressed with his callous attitude.

Harry sat up straighter as Valiant managed to knock Ewan down but he didn't gasp with the rest of the crowd. Harry could already see how Ewan was going to throw Valiant off of him and he saw his legs twist as his sword hand moved to press his hilt against the inside of his shield ready to throw the slightly larger man.

Harry shuddered as he felt suddenly noxious and he felt a flash of cold run through his body. He sagged back in his chair feeling suddenly drained only half noticing that Ewan had gone suddenly limp. He realised he was growling only when Feosol jumped his front legs onto his lap.

"My Lord?" Jeremy was suddenly there.

"Water please, Jeremy." Harry requested. Jeremy turned and was gone for a few seconds. Harry heard him thanking someone and soon he was back on Harry's left and Gwen was between him and Morgana.

"My Lord?" Gwen asked. "Are you alright?"

"Just suddenly rather drained." Harry admitted but his hand fluttered up to touch his scar which was throbbing angrily.

"My Lord." Jeremy muttered but they'd gotten Morgana's attention now although his father was still focusing on Valiant as he drunk in his victory. Gaius was kneeling at Ewan's side tending to him.

"An exit may be a good idea, if you don't mind, Jeremy." Harry announced loud enough that Morgana knew what was happening.

"Of course." Jeremy nodded before offering his arm. Harry ignored it and pushed himself up. Feosol growled angrily at the world in general but landing back on the floor and began pacing across the front of the King's box gaining his attention with his antics.

"Harry?" His father queried, worry etched into his features.

"I'm fine, Father." Harry promised him as he forced himself to stand tall. "Though if I may be excused..."

It was just then than Harry lost his bearing and Jeremy had to catch him. A ripple of noise belied to the fact that Harry had far too large an audience. Suddenly people were more focused on their Prince than Valiant.

"Summon Gaius immediately once you have him settled in his chambers!" His father ordered Jeremy who nodded even while holding Harry up.

"Once he's tended to Knight Ewan." Harry countered but turned before his father could argue. He was covering Jeremy who'd be blamed if Gaius didn't abandon Ewan.

"Gwen, go with them and help if you can." Morgana told her maid.

"Of course, Milady." Gwen was at Harry's other arm ready to support him if necessary as they walked down the steps past the three soldiers guarding the King's box. Two Knights appeared and forced a path through the crowd and Harry could hear Feosol snapping his jaws at anyone behind him.

As they walked Harry started feeling more energy coming back to him but the throbbing in his chest remained. He'd need Jeremy to get him something from Gaius for that. As they approached the Citadel Harry paused. "Did Arthur see me leave?"

"I don't know, My Lord." Jeremy shook his head. Gwen copied the gesture.

"My Lord?" Knight Gwaint, one of his escorts caught his attention. "Prince Arthur was on the other side of the arena with his servant. He saw."

"Damn. Run down to him, please." He requested of the Knight. "There's no need to escort me so close to the Castle. Make sure he knows I'm fine and tell him that if he loses the next fight he's not permitted to blame it on worrying about me."

Gwaint laughed but nodded and took off at a sprint the way they had come. Gwen, Jeremy and the other Knight escorted him all the way to his room and only then did Harry dismiss the Knight and turn to Gwen. "Thank you, Gwen."

"You're welcome, My Lord." She smiled.

"Harry, you need to lie down." Jeremy told him.

"Gwen, could you head down to Gaius and tell him that I'm not urgent. He's to take care of Ewan first." Harry requested.

"You're father's not going to like that." Gwen pointed out.

"That's my problem." Harry shrugged and then winced. "Just tell Gaius, that there's no weakness anymore. I'm just a little dizzy and my scar throbs."

"Of course, My Lord." She nodded and hurried out of the room. Harry doubted that Gaius would even have gotten Ewan back to the castle by now. Jeremy helped him out of his shirt and trousers and tucked him up in bed and within a second Feosol had bounded up onto the bed and lied across Harry's lap, curling himself around Harry desperately.

"Feosol." Jeremy grumbled and Feo looked up at him so pitifully that Jeremy looked to Harry before making an order of the wolf.

"He's fine, Jeremy." Harry smiled stroking Feosol on the back. "He makes me feel better anyway."

"If you're sure." Jeremy frowned. "But no sleeping on him Feosol. You hear me?"

Feosol growled at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry sat in the chair at the side of Arthur's table. They'd just finished eating food served by Jeremy when Merlin barged into the room. "There's such a thing as knocking, Merlin." Arthur pointed out.

Merlin stumbled to a stop and looked around. "But these are your rooms." Merlin frowned but then his attention was drawn to Feosol growling from where he was curled up in front of the fire. "Oh, sorry." He muttered when he spotted Harry and then Jeremy.

"Observant." Arthur sighed as if he was giving up on him.

Feosol uncoiled from his place by the fire and snarled, his hackles raising. "Feo!" Harry snapped but his wolf merely leapt across the room putting himself between Harry and Merlin, snarling all the time. "Feo, stop it now." Harry clicked his fingers and obediently Feosol moved next to him, sitting on his haunches and accepting the command only because he was allowed to stay between Harry and Merlin. "I think you smell funny." Harry announced making Arthur snort in amusement.

"I do not!" Merlin complained.

"You've got something in your hand, Merlin." Jeremy spoke up from by the fireplace. "Feosol doesn't like it."

Merlin suddenly looked guilty and held up something green in his hand. A large snake's head. "Is that what he feeds you then?" Harry asked. "No wonder you're getting chubby if you're having to sneak down to the kitchens to eat."

"Harry..." Arthur warned. "Merlin? Why have you brought a snake's head into my chambers?"

"It's from Knight Valiant's shield." Merlin blurted out taking Harry by surprise.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that one." Harry muttered.

"You might have to explain that one, Merlin." Arthur pressed, glancing at Harry in concern.

"It was magic. He's using a magical shield to win at the tournament." Merlin declared. "Knight Ewan has a snake bite on his neck. I saw Valiant feeding the snakes when they came out of the shield."

"And you cut off its head?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Harry?"

"Let's have a look Merlin." Harry raised his hand and Merlin moved over and gently placed the snake's head in his hand, letting his hand touch Harry's for a little too long. Harry smiled at him and looked the snake over. "Well it's definitely not indigenous. And it's colouring matches Valiant's shield and he's obviously very focused on winning, perhaps enough to resort to magic."

"And?" Arthur pressed and Merlin frowned. Clearly Merlin had never really noticed how much Harry's opinion mattered to Arthur.

"No man would risk using magic to win a measly one thousand gold pieces." Harry shrugged looking at Merlin. "Perhaps in any other country, but not in Camelot, not with how strict the laws are. If this is true and he used magic to overcome Ewan then he's got an ulterior motive in winning the tournament."

"It's true!" Merlin complained.

"Calm down, Merlin." Harry sighed rubbing unconsciously at his chest. "I believe you." And he did because his scar had reacted to that fight, just like it had reacted to Lady Helen's spell.

"You expect me to take this to father?" Arthur asked.

"No. Merlin does." Harry shrugged and put the head down on the table so that Merlin could pick it up again not noticing that Merlin frowned at the gesture until Merlin snatched it up. Harry winced internally, Merlin thought he was slighting him by not wanting to touch his hand. Harry hadn't even thought about it, he'd just put it down like he'd normally hand something to a servant at a feast.

"Father will never accept the word of a servant over the word of a Knight." Arthur pointed out.

"Gaius is creating an antidote." Merlin announced with a small grin.

"Knight Ewan can testify if he saw something." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Testi..." Merlin frowned. Harry had forgotten that Merlin had never had tutoring like Arthur and himself.

"He'll be the proof." Harry elaborated for Merlin's sake.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Great Hall – That night**

Harry could only stand by Morgana with Feosol, Jeremy and Guinevere around them as Arthur was made to look like a complete fool. The snake head had been enough to get their father's attention but Ewan had died leaving Arthur holding an accusation that he couldn't prove. But Harry saw the proof in Valiant's smug face even as the King escorted Morgana out. He watched Arthur sweep out with Merlin chasing after him, a desperate look on his face. Gaius watched him for a moment and then Harry, Jeremy and Feosol were the only ones in the great hall. Harry moved over to his own seat, sitting just behind the King's and to the left with Morgana's at its side and Arthur's on the other side of the Kings. It was one of the few occasions where Harry sat beside his father. Normally King Uther deferred his arm to Morgana and Harry felt that was proper. Officially Harry sat on his father's left side. Jeremy stood in front of him for a while stroking Feosol and keeping Feosol from distracting Harry at the same time.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Jeremy asked informally.

"Do you believe Merlin?" Harry looked up at his best friend though he could never admit his closeness to Jeremy to anyone else in the court. Only Morgana, Arthur and Gwen had an inkling to how close Harry was to Jeremy and they never commented on it. As it was Morgana and Gwen were just as close.

"I trust Merlin." Jeremy said carefully.

"But do you believe his story could be true?" Harry sighed. "Snakes coming out of an enchanted shield."

"I don't see any way to prove it." Jeremy frowned, not wanting to answer directly and that was fine by Harry.

"If it's true I see only one reason for Valiant to be here, risking magic in Camelot." Harry sighed.

"To win the tournament?" Jeremy asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think he much cares about the tournament. He's not fighting to win the love of the crowd, he's fighting to get into the final. That's the only place he can fight Arthur alone. He'll fight tomorrow and use the shield to kill Arthur."

"Then you should ask your father to cancel the tournament." Jeremy suggested.

"My father won't." Harry shook his head. "Under normal circumstances if I had any proof and asked him to then he might but after being humiliated he can't afford to blacken Arthur's reputation by stepping in and protecting him. No, Father won't interfere."

"But you will, right?" Jeremy asked.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Find Dante and Cirsto and send them to my chambers." Harry ordered. "And then find Merlin and tell him to come to my chambers without my brother knowing. After he's finished with my brother for the day."

Jeremy frowned but nodded his head. "And Jeremy?" Harry asked as Jeremy turned towards the door. "I'll be needing my bow at the tournament tomorrow."

A smile spread across Jeremy's face as the tension drained out of him. If Harry was there with his bow and willing to step in then there wasn't much for Arthur to fear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Half an hour later**

Harry sat on his window sill and ignored the knock at his door for a moment before remembering he was expecting someone. "Come!" He called and the door opened and two men slid inside, closing the door quietly behind them. They were wearing the normal red livery of the castle guards and although they weren't Knights they were part of the army. Archers and scouts, two of Harry's best. They answered to Harry first.

"My Lord?" Dante asked as the two paused in the centre of his chamber. "You requested our presence."

"Have you heard the gossip?" Harry asked knowing that if they hadn't within half an hour they'd soon learn about it anyway.

"Prince Arthur accused Knight Valiant of using a magical shield to beat Knight Ewan." Dante nodded. "Knight Ewan died."

"He did. Before he could testify." Harry frowned and stood up, Feosol following his motion from in front of the fire. Why a wolf needed to be in front of the fire this time of year he didn't know. "My brother has been forced, through lack of proof, to withdraw his accusation but I believe him to be correct. I have seen the way that Knight Valiant fights and I had seen the head of a snake that matches his shield."

"Who killed the snake, My Lord?" Cirsto asked politely.

"Arthur's servant." Harry looked back out of the window. "I trust him and even if I didn't I would still take measures to ensure the safety of my brother."

"What are your orders, My Lord?" Cirsto asked, still polite.

"You'll be there tomorrow during the final." Harry ordered. "Take what weapons you must and find suitable vantage points. Try to be discreet but Arthur's safety comes first."

"Are we to fire without permission?" Dante asked nervously.

"I will signal you if it becomes an execution but I give you official permission to take the shot if you believe Arthur to be in imminent danger." Harry ordered. "If there is doubt then I will take the shot myself."

"You will be armed?" Cirsto frowned.

"I will not sit idly by next to my father and watch somebody try to kill my brother." Harry knew he was growling but he couldn't stop it.

"Of course, My Lord." Cirsto bowed. "I..."

"There's no need to apologise." Harry cut in just as somebody knocked on his door. "Come!"

The door opened and a nervous looking Merlin slid into the room. Harry turned back to Dante and Cirsto. "You have your orders. I trust in you both."

"Thank you, My Lord." Dante nodded and the two slipped past Merlin who shut the door after them.

"Who were they?" Merlin asked as Harry leant again the edge of his table. Feosol jumped his forepaws on the table on either side and pressed his head into Harry's stomach. Harry scratched between his ears concerned that the heavy table would move and Harry would end up under his wolf.

"Arthur told you that I command my father's archers and scouts. Those were two of my best." Harry told Merlin.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Contrary to what you might think you don't have to know absolutely everything that goes on within this castle, Merlin." Harry smirked but then looked serious as Merlin smiled back. "I told Jeremy to ask you to come but I did not intend you to shirk your duties to my brother."

Merlin flinched. "I... uh..."

"Would you like to try a different language, Merlin?" Harry asked.

"Leave off would you? It's hard enough being in here alone with you!" Merlin snapped and Harry flinched but then his eyes raised as Merlin blushed bright red. "Sorry, My Lord."

Harry burst out laughing and patted Feosol on the side silently asking for him to move. Feosol did as he was told but stayed close by. "What's the matter, Merlin?"

"Arthur sacked me." Merlin winced. "He said he needed a servant he could trust."

Harry sighed and moved closer and before Merlin could realise what was about to happen he touched him on the arm. He pulled away before talking. "You've shown amazing loyalty to my brother, Merlin. More than I expected. Why is that?"

"I'm his servant." Merlin tried to explain.

"Merlin. Nobody expects you to be able to tame Arthur." Harry moved over to his bed and sat down.

"He could at least trust me." Merlin pointed out.

"He is unaccustomed to having a servant quite as devoted as you are." Harry pointed out.

"I've only been his servant three days." Merlin laughed.

"And I hear you haven't called him a prat at all." Harry laughed back. "There's something about you, Merlin." He said making Merlin tense up. "Something that nobody else is seeing but whatever it is it puts you in the middle of all the danger that gets attracted to my brother. I hope you continue to protect him like you are trying to do now."

"He sacked me remember?" Merlin pointed out. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Harry stood up and moved closer, glancing briefly at the door. Merlin looked that way as well and that allowed Harry to move closer so that when he turned back Harry was very close. Merlin tensed up but Harry didn't push anything and took half a step backwards and lifted his hand, palm upwards. He met Merlin's eyes. "I know I started this the wrong way by not telling you who I was but to me it makes no difference. All I ask is that you try to see that too and go with your heart. If even then you can't bear to be around me then I'll accept that."

Merlin's eyes drew off to the door for a split second before coming back to Harry and he moved forwards, twisting his head so that when Merlin's lips touched his own it was in a comfortable position. In the process he caught Harry's hand and laid it flat against his chest, against the thin material of Merlin's clothing. Merlin pulled back before Harry had really gotten over the shock but Harry could still smile in relief easily enough.

"I wanted to do that for days you know?" Merlin asked with a stupefied grin on his face. Harry smiled back.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin flew back so fast that he tumbled over Feosol and hit the floor. Feosol took revenge for being trampled by leaping onto Merlin and grabbing his arm in his jaws. Harry sighed but knew that Feosol was only playing. "Come!" He yelled and Jeremy quickly ducked into the room.

"My Lor..." Jeremy started before seeing Merlin struggling with Feosol on the floor. "Uh...?"

"Merlin tripped over him." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe I should feed him before he tries to eat Merlin?" Jeremy suggested watching as Merlin went completely still.

Harry laughed and snapped his fingers. Feosol lifted his head ignoring Merlin who was trying to shove him away. Feosol made a whining growl before leaning down and licking Merlin on the face and leaping away and back to Harry's side. "A suggestion, Merlin. Don't trip over him. He likes people on the floor where he can play with them."

"He had my arm in his mouth!" Merlin complained as he stood up, eyeing his sleeve for holes and finding one.

"Jeremy, can you go to Arthur's chambers in the morning to prepare him for the tournament?" Harry requested. "Merlin's been sacked."

Jeremy looked at Merlin. "This is all your fault." He complained.

"You can have the rest of the night off if that makes up for it." Harry suggested. "I'm sure the object of your admiration will agree."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him. "I suppose that could make up for it."

"Go on then, Jeremy. Have fun." Harry requested. "I'm going to go talk to my brother."

"About?" Merlin asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry grunted. "Wait here and I'll tell you what happens."

"Not like I've got anything better to do." Merlin grumbled as Harry and Jeremy headed for the door.

"Feo, come on. Leave him alone." Harry said without looking at Feosol, who was standing eyeing Merlin with his tongue hanging out, probably dreaming about play tackling him again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Arthur! I get you have your honour to think about but that's not going to do you any good when he starts using magic on you!" Harry complained near to tears. He was just so tired.

"I can't just run away from a fight!" Arthur complained without looking at Harry.

"For me?" Harry asked. "Please?"

"Harry..."

"You're duty is to your country! Not your pride!" Harry gritted his teeth trying not to cry. He never cried. Arthur was the only one that could do that to him. When he thought Arthur was really in danger.

"Our country needs a Prince with honour and courage. Not one that runs from danger." Arthur snapped.

"What about me?" Harry asked finally breaking. His tone made Arthur whirl around in surprise, shocked that Harry was coming apart like this.

"Harry?" Arthur frowned, closing the gap and taking his little brother's upper arms in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Harry couldn't hold it and ducked into Arthur's chest, letting his brother hold him and he buried his face into Arthur's chest. "Please don't fight tomorrow."

"If I don't fight tomorrow then he'll find another way to get to me and I won't let him hurt anyone else to do that. He'll face me and he'll show himself for what he is if he's going to beat me." Arthur said.

"I'll kill him." Harry muttered into Arthur's chest getting a little laugh out of his bigger brother. Arthur's hand settled on the back of Harry's head softly.

"Why the sudden pain, Harry?" Arthur asked.

"You can't tell anyone." Harry warned.

"Since when do I have anyone to tell?" Arthur tried to joke.

"Gaius doesn't think I've survive the next major seizure." Harry said quietly and felt Arthur tense up, his muscles locking firmly into place and his breath started to come in pained gasps.

"No." Arthur denied.

"I'm sorry, brother." Harry sighed. "I tried to fight but I'm not as strong as you."

"No, Harry." Arthur refused him. "This isn't your fault. It's my fault."

"No." Harry struggled against Arthur who only released him when Harry gave up. "It wasn't your fault."

"Harry. I'll find something to help you. Even if I have to take you to someone with magic." Arthur whispered. "They did this to you and I'll force them to take whatever this is out of you."

"Father would kill me if he thought I'd been saved by magic." Harry muttered but let himself be tempted by the strength of his brother and let himself believe that Arthur could protect him. Half the reason that his brother was such a skilled fighter was because of his desire to protect Harry. Harry couldn't help but wonder what his brother would do after he was dead.

Harry pulled away and used his sleeve to clean up his eyes knowing he must look a mess. "Jeremy will be by in the morning to get you ready for the fight."

"And you'll be there during the fight to protect me." Arthur nodded messing with Harry's already messy hair.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Harry promised.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry sat in plain brown and red clothing, not exactly uniform but it was comfortable gear that he could fire a bow in yet it was still formal enough to be passable at the event. His bow sat just behind his chair, hidden there and ready to use. The crowd were gathered and they were boisterous and even those that hadn't been able to get into the stands were crowding in. The only way into the arena now was straight down from the castle and training grounds. The other five spaces between the stands were packed with hundreds of people. The entire population of Camelot had shown up to watch. So much so that Dante and Cirsto had had to shed their brown scouting cloaks and show their red and brown uniform in order to get a clear enough space around them to get a shot off if they needed to. It wasn't ideal but they were sensible and they knew that they couldn't just stand in the arena with their bows out so would have to remain in the audience and if they were wearing cloaks they'd be shoved around.

Harry winced though when he saw his father staring across at Dante who noticed the stare and tried to pretend he hadn't. It was obvious he wasn't just a guard or a soldier watching the festivities. He was in too good of an advantage point standing on the steps up the side of one of the stands. Cirsto was standing next to the main entrance of the arena ready to leap the wooden fence and get a clear shot at a moment's notice.

"Harry." His father hissed out. "Are those your men?"

"Sire?" Harry leaned forward, clearing Morgana who was frowning.

"The archers." His father gritted his teeth. "What is this nonsense?"

"You really think I was going to just sit by and let this threat evolve without putting my cards on the table, father?" Harry asked quietly so that nobody but the King and Morgana could hear.

"I'll have them removed." The King made to call forward his Knight.

"There's no time and no point." Harry said simply. "Those are two of my best scouts and their orders come from me. They'll evade your Knights to get their mission done just as they are trained to do for the protection of Camelot."

"You overstep yourself, Harry." His father warned him.

"I'll never overstep myself when it comes to my brother's safety." Harry said darkly catching his father's gaze with his own one. "Even with no proof at all I would have taken measures. I won't let this go just because a servant was the source of the information. They know more about what goes on in the castle than any of us do."

"Harry..." His father started but was unable to continue when the crowd cheered as Arthur and Valiant walked out into the arena. They paused facing the King who raised his hand to signal the start of the fight.

"Your father is annoyed at you." Morgana pointed out the obvious.

"It was this or have my men kidnap Arthur." Harry shrugged. "Do you think me wrong?"

"No!" Morgana turned to him. "I am merely envious that I cannot go to the same means."

"You believe Merlin to be right then?" Harry asked.

"I do not know much about this Merlin." Morgana shook her head. They were both distracted for a moment as Valiant and Arthur crossed swords, the metallic ring harsh against Harry's ears. "But I know what my heart tells me." She finished cryptically. The fight begun in earnest but Harry was distracted for a moment by Morgana's words. If she hadn't been concerned over Merlin's words then what had convinced her that Arthur was in danger?

The two traded rapid and harsh blows and it was obvious very quickly that Valiant wasn't holding back. Arthur on the other hand still had his honour and wasn't going in for the kill and instead seemed to be happy tiring out his larger opponent with quick feints and strikes. Both of their shields started to show serious wear, especially Valiant's since Arthur evaded the blows more often than not. Arthur got in a solid strike that lifted Valiant's helmet clear off of his head and in the pause as Valiant shook off the daze Arthur threw his helmet to the side, bringing them equal again with a roar of appreciation from the crowd.

Harry saw the flash of anger spread across Valiant's face as Arthur showed he was the better fighter and he glanced around. Morgana was trying very hard not to give in and bite her fingers. Feosol had his front paws up on the railing and he was growling quite obviously and lastly his father was leaning forwards in his chair with a pride filled look on his face. The danger wasn't even making an appearance in his father's thoughts. Harry caught Arthur's eyes briefly and he forced a smile onto his face. Arthur nodded back at him before turning to reengage Valiant. Harry looked firstly at Cirsto on the other side of the arena and then up at Dante and nodded his permission. Dante didn't need to move but Cirsto slipped over the railing and crossed the entrance to the arena pulling his bow as he went. He held an arrow loosely in his right fingers but didn't make any obvious moves towards fitting it to the string.

Harry almost stood up as Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground and then stamped his boot down on Arthur's sword to force Arthur to relinquish it. Any Knight of honour would then have backed off and Arthur wouldn't have picked up his sword and continued to fight with just his shield and fists but Valiant didn't let up and stamped his foot down on Arthur's shield, trapping his arm before bringing his sword down. Cirsto reacted first bringing up his bow and fitting the arrow in one smooth move and he was about to release it when Arthur untangled himself from his shield and rolled out of the way.

Cirsto lowered the bow but he didn't ease the arrow from the string. Harry forced down the snarl that seemed to settle in his throat but stopping the growl that echoed in his torso was a lost cause for him. Feosol was snarling quite happily. Valiant pushed his advantage against the shaken Arthur and pinned him against the wooden side to one of the stands, only feet from the audience who weren't cheering anymore but whispering anxiously, they were starting to notice that there was too much passion in this fight, too much anger on Valiant's features.

Arthur shoved Valiant away from him viciously but before he could take further action there was a hissing sound and the crowd went utterly silent for a second as two shapes moved on the outside of Valiant's shield before two green snakes extended out, holding themselves out towards Arthur. They writhed and hissed and the crowd cried out. Arthur backpedalled, putting a safe distance between himself and the snakes attached to Valiant's shield. Valiant looked surprised for a moment and that registered in Harry's mind. Harry had no doubt that Valiant had used these snakes before but he seemed surprised that they'd come out now, perhaps he hadn't ordered it.

Harry was on his feet in a second and took a half step sideways to put himself half in front of Morgana, protecting her almost unconsciously. The two Knights standing behind his father moved and drew their swords, protecting the King. Harry half turned and reached out and Jeremy, perfect as always, put his bow in his hands and a single arrow. Harry drew and aimed loosely at Valiant, his eyes flickering to see that Dante and Cirsto were aimed and ready.

"Harry! Hold your fire!" His father snapped.

"Only as long as Arthur is safe." Harry hissed between his teeth. He wouldn't be the one that backed down. Valiant saw Harry's aim and turned, putting Arthur between him and Harry although Harry could easily shoot past him. Valiant could probably catch the arrow on his shield but he could be shot in the side and back by the others that he clearly hadn't noticed yet. Cirsto and Dante wouldn't fire unless Valiant went for Arthur though.

"Kill him!" Valiant snapped out an order and the two snakes dropped off of the shield, hitting the ground. They were easily six inches in diameter and eight feet long and they had vicious looking teeth. Arthur was completely unarmed except for the dagger at his waist which would be as useful as hitting the snakes with a short stick since they could strike him before he could get close enough.

Feosol whimpered and that was all the reminder Harry needed. "Feo, go." Harry agreed and in a second Feosol was over the railing and his paws were kicking up dust as he bounded across the fifteen feet to stand at Arthur's side. He lowered his head, snarling and barking.

It all happened in the span of a couple of seconds. Harry felt a tug at his waist but didn't care until he saw Morgana moving around him with his own sword that she'd pulled out of his sheath. She called out Arthur's name and tossed him the sword. Arthur half turned to catch it and that was all the distraction the snakes needed and they leapt forwards. Harry reaimed and fired, taking the impossible shot even as he saw Feosol leap into the air towards the snakes. Harry's arrow, travelling fast and perfectly cut past Arthur's twisting body, passing under his arm, past the leaping Feosol and straight through the neck of the snake as it arched off the ground to make it's strike at Arthur.

The arrow sent the snake flying backwards and nailed it into the ground. It twisted around the arrow as it died. Feosol was growling and shaking his head, a dead snaked hanging from his jaws, shaking it to make sure it wasn't just playing dead for his little game. Just to be sure Feosol kept a hold of it. Harry reached back with his hand and Jeremy placed another arrow in it but before he could fit it and take aim Valiant launched himself at Arthur, hoping to strike him before Arthur was ready but he made a mistake. Arthur was always ready. Harry watched as Arthur twisted his body and slid into Valiant's attack, sliding his sword into an attack position.

He heard the twin sounds of bows releasing and part of him registered that Valiant had just been shot in the back and the left ribcage by Cirsto and Dante but he wouldn't be dead, not until Arthur's borrowed sword slid past his shield and sword and straight through his chest. Arthur held the man up for a moment before grunting and wrenching Harry's sword out of him, letting his dead body fall to the ground. Harry finally relaxed and lowered his bow, handing it to Jeremy quickly so that he didn't look so dangerous and could focus on ridding himself of his angry expression.

Harry sat back down and rubbed at his head as Morgana breathed out a sigh of relief from where she stood by the railing. Harry was strangely proud of her, she'd seen what Arthur had needed and had done something about it. His father heaved a sigh of relief as well and sat back in his chair, strangely similar to what Harry had done.

Harry laughed suddenly making Morgana look at him in surprise. Harry just pointed into the arena where Feosol was trotting around with a dead snake in his mouth, clearly immensely proud of himself. Morgana giggled. Harry watched as Feosol trotted up to Arthur, his tail wagging happily as he nudged Arthur who was still a little frozen by what had happened. Arthur knelt down in front of Feosol and rubbed him on either side of his head before kissing the wolf on the forehead. The cheers for the gesture were ear-splitting, clearly the townspeople liked this ending to the fight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

"May I present to you. Prince Arthur, your Champion!" Harry's father announced happily from Harry's side. Harry and his father had been talking as they greeted all of the nobles but Harry had drawn his attention to the door when Arthur had appeared with Morgana on his arm. Harry turned to watch them moving up through the crowd with Feosol, freshly groomed and still pleased with himself, leading the way. Feosol trotted over to Harry for attention and Harry let him lick his hand for a moment as he settled down on his haunches, easily big enough to reach his waist.

"Good boy." Harry muttered rubbing his knuckles into the top of Feosol's head. Feosol purred at the attention.

Morgana and Arthur headed towards a servant with a tray of wine filled glasses and each took one. Morgana leaned in to whisper something to Arthur who looked amused for a moment before chuckling and saying something back. That started it and soon they were bickering. Harry sighed and glanced at his father. "What was that? Two minutes?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't notice." His father chuckled and past in front of Harry to talk to one of his nobles. In a rare show he stroked Feosol on the head, earning himself a lick on the hand.

Arthur stomped off towards where Merlin was standing and Harry caught Merlin's eyes and smiled at him before heading to Morgana where she was talking to Guinevere. Clearly annoyed at whatever Arthur had said.

"How about the younger brother escort you for the rest of the night?" Harry asked with a smile making Morgana turn to look at him.

"How do you put up with him?" Morgana grumbled making Harry laugh and offer his hand. She took it and Harry lifted it to kiss the back.

"With a touch of amusement, my dearest sister." Harry grinned. "Arthur may not appreciate it but I value your quick thinking this morning."

"I'm sure you would have done the same had you not decided to act with your bow rather than your sword." Morgana smiled.

"My Lord, the townspeople are talking about your shot. I don't think anyone will forget it anytime soon." Gwen told him. "A snake in mid strike. It was an amazing shot."

"I wouldn't say that too loudly, Gwen." Harry smiled at her. "Feo's quite proud of himself and we wouldn't want to take his victory away from him. Feo spent most of the afternoon following Jeremy around with that snake until Jeremy agreed to cut it up for him to eat."

Feosol whimpered making Morgana and Gwen look down at him as he ducked his nose under his raised paw, itching his nose, showing his distaste. "Not to his liking?"

"He's been regretting it ever since." Harry laughed. Just then a trumpeter announced the beginning of the feast. "If I may, my lady?" Harry offered his arm and offered his services to escort her to her seat. Morgana was a Lady of the highest class and should never be unescorted to her seat at a feast. Gwen giggled at his chivalry and Harry flashed them both one of his lopsided smiles. Chances were they were both suspicious of what only Jeremy, and Merlin, knew for certainty.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. Poisons

The Dragon of Camelot

A/N; I'm sorry for the long wait for this and if you read any of my other stories then for the wait on those too. I'm in the middle of my assignments and I've been working on this in my forced breaks when I'm fed up with sleeping. Hope you enjoy.

I'm aware that there are moments in this chapter where Harry is vague about what he knows but that's the idea so please don't complain. Where's the fun if he explains all his secrets to everybody he meets?

Chapter 3; Poisons

**Camelot Farmland**

"Go, Feosol!" Jeremy yelled sending Harry's wolf scampering away after the stick that Jeremy had just thrown for him. Feosol vanished through the cornstalks and Harry didn't doubt that he'd lost the stick long ago and was now finding a replacement.

"Daft mutt." Arthur told him with a chuckle.

"It's my mutt and if you call him daft again I'll put something nasty in your bath water." Harry grumbled at him. Arthur put on a faked shocked look. "You know I would. And poor Merlin will be inundated with your whining for several days."

"Inundated?" Merlin whispered to Jeremy.

"Don't look at me." Jeremy whispered back and glanced over his shoulder at where Arthur and Harry walked behind them side by side. Arthur paused and glanced up at the sun and Harry sighed knowing that they had to be back at the castle by noon.

"You'd never hear the end of his whining, Merlin." Harry explained for the village-raised boy. He whistled through his teeth and a few seconds later Feosol burst out of the cornstalks and skidded to a stop in front of Harry, his tail wagging.

"I think you need to let him out more." Merlin commented.

Harry rubbed his knuckles in the fur on top of Feosol's head and got a playful growl in return. "He gets enough exercise." Harry told him.

"Ever considered just tying him to a stake in the courtyard and letting him run around in circles?" Arthur asked in amusement.

"Maybe we should do that with you." Merlin muttered under his breath and clearly hadn't meant to say it out loud if the look on his face meant anything. Jeremy covered his amusement as Arthur looked at Merlin murderously. Harry managed not to laugh for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. When he finally managed to straighten up Arthur and Jeremy were giving him strained looks but Merlin was smiling slightly. Arthur turned with a huff to head back towards the castle and Harry gave Merlin a smile in return when his brother wasn't watching them. A small red tint spread up Merlin's cheeks which pleased Harry. He enjoyed getting the little rises out of Merlin whenever he could and it made up for the lack of time they could be alone. And even on those few occasions they hadn't had privacy enough to even find out whether they were happy to kiss each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That afternoon**

Harry let the guards open the doors for him and walked into his father's audience hall with Feosol at his heels. He'd just been giving his faithful companion a brush down in his rooms when one of the page boys had appeared to request Harry's presence with his father. Every week on this day his father allowed any of the higher classes to come and speak to him, most of the time to listen to their petitions for one reason or another. His father liked Harry to be present as well even though it was Arthur he was trying to raise to be his successor. Harry had no delusions that he wouldn't be the one guiding Arthur when he came to rule. His brother was a good man but his ability to deal with subtle situations like politics was rather lacking.

His father was there as well as a dozen of his nobles and Harry quickly slipped through the chatting crowds to where Morgana and Arthur were exchanging a few words. Harry greeted Morgana and quickly smiled at Arthur just as his father took his seat. Harry led Morgana to her own seat before sitting between her and his father. One of only a few occasions when Harry sat in a position above Morgana.

A man moved into the centre of the room and kneeled before the King and greeted him properly. Harry knew him, he was a lord out near the coastal areas. One of his sons was a Knight at the castle and another was currently under training under himself to be an archer. One of only a few of Harry's men with a noble birth. Anyone of nobility normally tried to be a Knight. His son though was injured during childhood and couldn't move about fast enough to be a Knight but he'd come to Harry last year asking to become an archer and Harry had tested him to see what his potential was before speaking up for him in the King's Court. The boy's father hadn't been happy that his son would become a 'mere scout' because it wasn't seen as being as worthy as being a Knight but he'd kept his tongue under Harry's withering glare.

Harry was pulled away from his musing when somebody hit the ground. Feosol rose up and Harry automatically put a hand on him as he rose to his feet along with his father and older brother. One of the noblemen had collapsed in the middle of the audience hall. "Guards!" His father shouted and the two Knights that hung behind their chairs rushed forwards as well as the soldiers at the door. One of the Knights checked the man even as Harry put a hand on Morgana's arm to stop her from rushing forward to help.

"You shouldn't take the risk." Harry warned her. She turned to glare at him but Harry wasn't going to start a stare down with her. "Be angry at me later."

"Sire, he's alive." The Knight announced.

"Summon Gaius." His father ordered before waving a hand at the other noblemen to ask them to leave. A few stayed and a woman made her way to her husband's side on the ground. Harry pulled Morgana off to one side and Arthur quickly joined them.

"Feo, go sniff around." Harry requested and Feosol yipped gently before bouncing away with his tail held high as he sniffed around. He'd see if there was anyone hiding around. Harry turned to Morgana. "We don't know why he collapsed so you shouldn't just go running to check him when it could affect you too, Morgana."

"Don't lecture me, Harry." Morgana frowned.

"He's right, Morgana." Arthur jumped to Harry's rescue getting a full out glare from Morgana. "Besides, if Harry hadn't of stopped you then father would have had a Knight restrain you. It could be a sickness."

"Or someone might have poisoned him." Harry shrugged. "That definitely doesn't look natural." The other two turned to look at the man, now lying on his back, unconscious. Morgana stumbled backwards in shock and Harry steadied her. The man's face was unnaturally white and his veins were a dark blue colour.

It hadn't been more than two minutes when the doors were opened and Gaius and Merlin rushed inside. Feosol jumped forwards to see Merlin, who he'd definitely taken a liking to, but Harry whistled sharply and Feosol slunk back to him meekly. "Sire?" Gaius asked although he was already moving over to the nobleman on the ground.

"What do you think, Gaius?" Uther asked after a moment where Gaius checked the man over while Merlin hung back. Harry had already seen the recognition in Merlin's eyes. He'd recognised the illness.

"Sire, I'll have to run tests." Gaius told him. "I have seen this before, just this afternoon."

"Why didn't you report it?" Uther frowned.

"I was just examining the body, Sire." Gaius explained, unperturbed by the King's irritation.

"Do you have any idea what did this?" Uther demanded.

"Not as of yet, Sire." Gaius shook his head.

"I'll take some men and start retracing his steps." Harry moved up to his father's side. "See if I can find something that might have caused _this_." There was no reason to say out loud how likely it was that this was connected to magic.

His father gave him a concerned look but nodded all the same. Harry walked passed Gaius and Merlin with a small smile at both and was soon out of the room. He headed to the barracks where his own men slept and gathered four of his men as well as three Knights and was soon heading down into town. He knew that most of the nobles that visited the King stayed in the nicer inn within the town before coming up to get an audience so he checked there first. The man had slept there that night in the upper town but had spent the day before in the lower town. Harry questioned a few merchants for a while but didn't find anything that could lead to a poisoning.

He was on his way back when a woman ran up to them and haphazardly tried to be polite. "My Lord, please help me! My husband."

"Lead the way." Harry ordered and he and his men ran after the woman and down a side street and into a house. His scouts automatically searched the house for dangers but Harry followed the woman to the bed where her husband was laying. Harry checked him over but didn't find a pulse. "How long has he been sick?"

"He fell ill just last night, my Lord." She sobbed. Harry stood up knowing better than to try to comfort her. His job was to be the untouchable Prince that always had the answers even if he didn't tell anyone else them.

Harry left the house and his men followed. He turned to his men. "Take the body up to the castle but leave it in the courtyard. Start searching the city for more bodies. I'll send down more men." He looked to the Knights. "Keep the calm."

"My Lord." They nodded. One of the scouts stayed with him knowing better than to leave him alone when something was up in the city.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next evening**

Harry jumped as his door slammed open and bounced off of the wall. Feosol growled angrily as he jerked awake and went on the defensive but then recognised Merlin as he rushed into the room. Harry slumped back into his chair and stretched before standing. "Hello, Merlin."

"Oh..." Merlin looked guilty for a second. "Sorry."

"You okay?" Harry asked. Merlin slumped and hung his head. Harry stood up and crossed the room and shut the door and turned the key before moving back to Merlin. "I'm sorry to hear about Gwen's father."

"You heard?" Merlin seemed shocked.

"Morgana told me." Harry shrugged. Merlin shook slightly and Harry waited but knew that Merlin wouldn't cross that line on his own. Harry closed the gap and circled Merlin's taller form with his arms and put his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin relaxed and hugged him back. "It's alright, Merlin."

Merlin hugged him tighter and Harry pulled back and reached up to hold the sides of Merlin's neck. "I really like you, Merlin."

"I know." Merlin nodded.

"Just try to forget who I am." Harry tried.

Merlin laughed suddenly and Harry frowned. "That doesn't bother me."

"Well you do call my brother a jerk enough times." Harry laughed back.

"I haven't called him that in ages." Merlin complained. Harry leaned back until he was leaning on the edge of the table and Merlin moved between his legs and put his hands on his sides. "It's just I'm not used to being allowed to be like this."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Open about this." Merlin winced.

"You're hiding something else." Harry frowned, seeing it in his eyes. "It's not just about liking guys." Merlin made to pull away from him but Harry grabbed his hips. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. If there's reason enough to hide that part of you then it's a good one. Just don't tell me I'm imagining things."

"I..." Merlin tried to deny it and Harry sighed and hung his head, fearing Merlin was about to deny it. "No, you're right."

"You're hiding something?" Harry asked.

"Who isn't?" Merlin countered.

"Just be careful." Harry suggested before pulling Merlin closer, determined to make them both forget what was going on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry sat back in his chair as his father talked to the Knights in command of his military. With the city weakened under this plague he was checking that their military were capable of repelling any strike made by one of their enemies while they were weakened. There had been false hope that morning when Gwen had discovered that her father was perfectly healthy again but then Arthur had discovered an enchanted poultice in his bed that had healed him. Gwen had been blamed and locked away and Harry had spent much of the morning comforting Morgana and listening to her try to convince an already convinced Harry that Gwen didn't know any magic.

In Harry's opinion it didn't really matter whether Gwen had used magic or not because he couldn't see how the two actions were linked. Gwen had supposedly used magic to heal her dying father, that was an act of kindness and love whilst the plague was magic of a darker nature.

Harry was distracted when the doors slammed open and the guards caught Merlin as he rushed inside. "I did it!" Merlin called to the King. "It was me!"

"What was you?" Uther frowned.

"Gwen didn't do it." Merlin continued. "It was me. I used magic to save her father."

Harry frowned at him before looking at Gaius as he shot to his feet in concern. There was real concern there. "Guards!" Uther ordered and the two soldiers grabbed onto Merlin tighter.

"Father!" Arthur complained. "You can't be serious? Him? He's barely a passable servant. There's no way he's responsible for this."

"You heard him, Arthur." Uther pointed out. "He confessed."

Arthur moved around the table. "Well clearly he's in love with her!" Arthur laughed and ruffled Merlin's hair.

Uther chuckled and that surprised Harry. Was he really believing this? "Maybe she has you under her spell?" He teased and the others at the table laughed. Gaius looked relieved all of a sudden and Harry caught his eyes and frowned at him. "Let him go. Stop wasting my time." He told Merlin and turned back to his meeting. Gaius grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him from the room.

"If I may be excused." Harry spoke but didn't wait for an answer before standing up and following them out of the room. He paused as the doors shut and saw Gaius pulling Merlin away telling him off quietly. Feosol brushed up against his leg and barked gently which made the two look around and see him. Harry narrowed his eyes before spinning on his heels and leaving the corridor in the general direction of his own rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry sat on his windowsill as Jeremy fussed about straightening up the bed and then complaining to Feosol as he leapt up onto the nicely made bed and made a mess of it. Things had calmed down since the plague had disappeared. Gaius had found out that it was something magical in the water supply that had caused the damage and Arthur had killed the beast carrying the disease with Morgana and Merlin to help him. All of the sick had now recovered but the death toll sat at almost thirty people. Obviously though it could have been far worse.

"Feosol, I won't tell you again!" Jeremy tried but with Harry making no effort to help Feosol was milking Jeremy's kind nature.

"Jeremy?" Harry asked just as his friend was about to start trying to haul Feosol off the bed physically. "Why did Merlin try to take the blame?"

"I was waiting for this." Jeremy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Feosol jumped up, spun around and put his head in Jeremy's lap. Jeremy laughed but stroked him gently. "People are saying that it's because he is in love with Gwen."

"Do you think he is?" Harry whispered.

"No. I think it's you he likes." Jeremy assured him.

"And you're not just saying that?" Harry asked.

"If for a moment I thought he wasn't serious about you I wouldn't let him anywhere near you." Jeremy stood up and crossed the room much to Feosol's displeasure. He sat next to Harry and wrapped and arm around his shoulders letting Harry lean on him.

"Then why did he do it?" Harry asked. "He could have been executed in her place!"

"I've know Gwen for as long as I've known you, Harry." Jeremy told him. "My lips are sealed and I'd only ever say this to you because I know you wouldn't judge Merlin because of it and because I know you're already as suspicious as me. Merlin would only do that if he was the real guilty one. He doesn't love Gwen enough to sacrifice himself like that so maybe he really did cure her father. He cares about her enough to do that."

"So you think he used magic?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think it's possible." Jeremy told him.

"What if he's after me, Jer?" Harry asked weakly, shaking without being able to stop himself.

"Merlin is not after you." Jeremy sounded horrified. "He's not like that other Wizard. He's not going to hurt you." Harry let Jeremy comfort him but if Merlin really was magical then that honestly scared Harry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

Harry let Jeremy fuss over him for a moment. "It'll be okay you know, Jer." Harry told him quietly.

"I know that!" Jeremy complained but he was clearly nervous for Harry.

"It's not exactly like my life depends on this you know." Harry pointed out.

"Well Merlin is just as nervous as I am!" Jeremy complained.

"Arthur might beat me but he's hardly going to hurt me." Harry tried to reassure his friend as Jeremy handed him his sword.

"And what if you don't pass the test?" Jeremy whispered to him. "People will talk..."

"I don't care what people say." Harry told him. "Besides I can fight Arthur off for a minute easily."

"That's the problem." Jeremy sighed. "People are already saying that Arthur will go easy on you."

"That ridiculous!" Harry complained. "Arthur would never let me win that way. It's against everything he stands for!"

"If he shows even a moment's hesitation fighting you..." Jeremy started. Harry touched him on the shoulder to stop him.

"It'll be fine." Harry promised his best friend. He moved into the middle of the arena and Arthur walked in from the other side. They touched swords with a smile at one another and Harry spoke quietly. "Don't you dare take it easy on me."

"One minute." Arthur reminded everyone. "If he's still fighting in one minute he passes the test."

Harry moved back and glanced up at the castle wall. Both his father and Morgana were up on the wall watching. This whole thing had been his father's idea. Make Harry prove himself a Knight. Honestly it was just clear his father didn't think highly enough of him. He couldn't have one of his sons as just a Scout. Harry had refused to talk to him since his decision and neither had Arthur.

Arthur nodded to Merlin who turned the egg timer. Harry slipped into a defensive stance but it was his job just to stay fighting for sixty seconds. It was Arthur's job to get him out of the fight and he knew Arthur would try. Arthur engaged him quickly, not wanting to seem like he wasn't trying but his first strike was easy to block. Harry slipped into his guard and struck at him with his sword forcing Arthur to guard hastily. Harry narrowed his eyes and pushed against Arthur to back him off. His message was clear and Arthur's next set of strikes weren't easy to block.

Harry smirked as he fell into the battle, dancing around Arthur's strikes and dodging his fist when Arthur tried to take advantage of an opening. Harry used all of his speed and agility to counter Arthur's strength and skill and it became obvious to the fifty people watching that by the end of the fight they both weren't pulling any punches. Harry almost lost his sword once about five seconds before the end of the fight and Arthur managed clock Harry across the jaw with his fist just before Merlin called the end of the fight. Harry stepped back with his sword up in front of him to show the punch wouldn't have put him out of the fight but his jaw hurt like nothing else.

"Ouch!" Harry grumbled at his big brother just as everyone cheered him. He rubbed at his sore chin. "Did you have to hit me in the face?"

"I'm tired of everyone saying you're better looking than me." Arthur complained and people laughed. "Well done, brother. You earned it." Arthur slung an arm around his shoulders and people broke apart chatting together. It was obvious that Harry had proved himself and that people here weren't believing that Arthur had gone easy on him. Then again most of the soldiers, scouts and Knights already knew Harry was good with a sword. Easily good enough to be a Knight but he had to prove himself against Arthur just like everyone else did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later**

Harry knelt below where his father, Arthur and Morgana stood in front of their chairs in the main hall. All of Camelot's Knights and a few of the nobles were standing around watching. "Today I have the great honour." Uther started. "To Knight by youngest son who, today, has proven himself worthy to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Knight's of Camelot. I have never been prouder of him."

Harry kept his eyes focused past his father and at Arthur who had just winced at his father's wording. Harry stayed still as his father's sword touched his shoulder. "Rise, Sir Harry, Knight of Camelot." Harry rose up and met his father's eyes and saw the twitch in his eyes. Harry bowed and retreated from the hall as the gathering broke up.

He slammed his door shut behind him and Jeremy rolled his eyes from where he'd proceeded him into the room. "You knew you're father would say something like that." Jeremy pointed out.

"He's just tired of having to explain to people that I'm the head of the Scouts and not a Knight." Harry snapped and threw his sword onto his bed, startling Feosol who leapt off of the bed. The door opened and Harry ignored Arthur as he gestured to Jeremy to leave them alone. Jeremy glanced at a tense Harry who just motioned Jeremy to the other room, his bathroom. Jeremy got the hint and slipped out of the room but didn't leave completely.

"You shouldn't take it so personally, Harry." Arthur sighed. Harry glanced over Arthur's shoulder seeing Merlin standing tensely by the door unnoticed. Arthur glanced back but accepted Merlin's presence. "He's just being father."

"You don't think I'm used to it, Arthur?" Harry argued. Feosol jumped off of the bed and made his way over and pressed his head into his stomach. "I'm quite aware I'm only his adopted son. Even Morgana means more to him than I do. He was just embarrassed every time he had to explain why I'm not a Knight so he made me become one so he can pretend to care."

"Harry..." Arthur tried.

"Don't, Arthur." Harry growled and not just in his voice. Feosol growled along with him. "We both know I'm the freak here. He should have..."

Arthur ignored Feosol and grabbed Harry's arms tightly. "Don't you dare!" Arthur argued.

"He doesn't care for me like he does you, Arthur." Harry pointed out. "He's just not sure whether to get rid of me or not. We both know why."

"Don't, Harry." Arthur copied Harry's previous words. "I don't care about that. I've always loved you no matter what."

"It's not like it matters any longer anyway. I'll be dead from this long before anything happens." Harry snapped, touching his scar through his uniform. Arthur flinched and two people gasped. Merlin and Jeremy who had evidently came back to the room when Arthur and Harry had started really arguing. "Sorry, Jeremy."

"You're..." Jeremy ignored Arthur as he moved into the room. "When?" He asked, looking as upset as he sounded.

"Gaius thinks the next one will kill me." Harry turned to his best friend. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you find out like this."

"I should have realised." Jeremy looked down at his feet. "You looked so bad this last time."

"Arthur will look after you, Jeremy." Harry told him. "You don't have to..."

"Shut up." Jeremy snapped. "You think I care about that?"

"Harry..." Arthur tried but trailed off when Harry just waved a hand in his general direction. "Get some sleep, Harry." He said instead. He turned to the door to see Merlin staring in shock. "Get out, Merlin." Arthur ordered and Merlin shot a wounded look at Harry before retreating.

The door shut and Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jer." Harry told him quietly.

"Would you have just left it until you died for me to find out?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

Jeremy sat next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him. They sat in silence for a time before Jeremy spoke up again. "Your father might not be really proud of who you are but I am. So is your brother. Knight or not you're still worthy."

"Thanks, Jer." Harry smiled down at his lap where Feosol was demanding attention.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

A hand grabbed Harry out of the corridor and through a tapestry into the very same hidden chamber where Harry and Merlin had first met. Harry had a dagger in his hand and he was growling as he pressed the dagger into skin until he recognised the person that had attacked him. "Merlin!" Harry hissed. "Are you insane? I could have stabbed you!"

"Sorry." Merlin whispered back. Harry shifted in the small space and sheathed the dagger on his waist.

"It's okay, Merlin." Harry put his hands on Merlin's hips to get comfortable and Merlin sighed.

"Did I hear right last night?" Merlin asked. "Is it true you've only got a year left?"

"Something like that. Yeah." Harry nodded. "It's this magic wound. Every year it flares up as my own body tries to get rid of it and as I get older and stronger the reaction is more extreme. Sorry."

"Sorry?" Merlin frowned in the darkness.

"Yeah, for trying to get close to you like this when I'm going to die anyway." Harry shrugged but was taken by surprise when Merlin pulled him tighter and hugged him.

"I don't care." Merlin told him. "I like you and I don't care if you're the King's son or if you're dying. I'd still care about you."

"But can you be with me?" Harry asked looking up at the taller young man.

"If I can." Merlin smiled down and surprised Harry again when he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled away a few moments later. "But no more random meetings."

"Deal." Harry nodded. "I don't just want it to be a frisk with you."

"Frisk?" Merlin frowned.

"What we did first off?" Harry asked. "That was a frisk."

Merlin laughed. "Well I don't mind a repeat of that scene but I want more."

"Jeremy's the only one that comes into my room in the morning. He's the only one with a way in once I lock the door." Harry told him. "He won't care if he finds you with me."

Merlin grinned in the darkness and captured Harry's lips again. Harry slid his hands up Merlin's front, shifting them underneath his shirt and onto the bare skin of his chest. He pressed in on him, grinding them together and getting a gasp from Merlin. Merlin held him tighter and just let himself enjoy the moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry woke and as he stretched he found his right arm held in place. He tensed but then felt the rest of the naked body lying against his right side, against his own. Merlin's body. Harry sat up as much as he could, putting his weight onto his left arm so he could look down at Merlin's sleeping face and the exposed part of his right shoulder and right side of his chest. He stared for a while as he thought over their growing relationship. Merlin hadn't taken him up on his offer to share his bed until a week after it had been made and he'd only come to him the night before. He'd knocked on the door quietly long after Harry had fallen asleep and if it wasn't for Feosol Harry probably wouldn't have been woken by him. They'd talked for a while about the upcoming arrival of guests and eventually Merlin had let Harry strip him down and pull him into bed. They'd had a little light fun but soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry turned to look at the door that led through to his private room where his bath was always drawn. He'd just heard a key in the door that led from that room to the corridor which meant Jeremy had arrived. Normally Harry had gotten himself out of bed by this point and was already starting to stoke up the fire to boil water but he'd indulged himself with staring at the naked young man in his bed. He heard the coals in the other room being stoked and the sound of boiling pans and water so he slipped out of bed, waking Merlin in the process.

Merlin was a comical sight in the morning as he came awake, confused as to where he was and looking around in something close to a panic. He finally focused on Harry who had stopped to watch him and he saw as Merlin flushed at the sight of a naked Harry watching him. "Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Who else would you have spent the night sharing a bed with, Merlin?" Harry asked and they both heard Jeremy's abrupt laugh from the other room. Harry grabbed his cotton sleep trousers and pulled them up before turning in time to see Jeremy appear in the door. Jeremy was a little unkempt looking but that was nothing unusual for this time in the morning.

"Good morning, my Lord." Jeremy grinned at Harry before giving Merlin a bright grin. "You look nice like that."

Merlin looked down at his bare chest and blushed even more. "Don't be cruel, Jeremy." Harry told his best friend before looking at Merlin. "But you do, you know."

"Thanks." Merlin looked up into Harry's eyes. Jeremy slipped back into the other room and Harry knelt on the edge of the bed and kissed Merlin gently on the lips as he trailed a hand over his chest and stomach.

"As much as I'd like you to stay and join me for my bath I think you'd better run and get ready to wake my brother up." Harry told Merlin. Merlin blinked to rid himself of the haze from kissing Harry but then nodded and let Harry pull him up out of the bed. He glanced down at his own body, half shocked that he was naked and Harry looked him over with a small smile before touching him on the hips. "Thanks for staying with me, Merlin."

Merlin smiled happily. "Any time."

"Any time." Harry nodded. He waited with Merlin until the young man was dressed and presentable and then checked the hallway and finally let him out so that he wasn't spotted leaving Harry's rooms. If he ever was then Harry would come up with an errand that Merlin was doing for him. Better than Merlin having to deal with being accused of something. He slipped back through his room and into his private room where Jeremy smiled at him.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked as he finished off preparing the bath.

"It was nice having someone here." Harry shrugged. "It's always lonely. Though Feosol missed getting to be on the bed." Harry bent down and ruffled his fingers through the hair on Feosol's head. He'd been sleeping in front of the door all night but he always came and lied down against the edge of the bath as soon as Jeremy arrived in the morning.

"I get lonely." Jeremy gave Harry a look that was very close to being a pout.

"Dad was the one that decreed that Servants should no longer sleep in their Master's chambers." Harry shrugged. "You know I argued for you to stay here but he'd have just ordered you out and replaced you than let me win."

Jeremy laughed and shrugged. "At least it means you can have some private time with Merlin." Harry pulled off his trousers and climbed into the bath and Jeremy quickly undressed and joined him. Officially the servants bathed in the servants baths down by their quarters but it seemed pointless for Jeremy to bathe down there when he had a draw a hot bath for Harry every morning. It also meant Jeremy got to bathe every day and the two weren't exactly shy around each other since Jeremy had spent his teenage years in servitude to Harry and he was expected to help Harry bathe and dress every morning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry stood peaceably behind the head table with Feosol and Jeremy standing in attendance behind him. Arthur was on his left and Morgana on his right with Merlin and Gwen with them although Merlin looked ridiculous and by the look of delight on Arthur's face it was clear who was at fault for Merlin's outrageous attire. Thankfully Merlin had taken off the feathered hat shortly after Gwen had failed in preventing herself from laughing. Harry struggled through a ten minute speech by his father before their guest started his own speech.

Their guest was King Bayard of Mercia who had arrived to sign the peace treaty between Mercia and Camelot. Over the last few years their normally placid relationship had fallen to ruin and there had been several small fights between the armies. Camelot had the military advantage like it did with many other countries but Uther had been unwilling to actually invade the country and finally Bayard had agreed to come to terms of treaty with them to stop the fighting. It had taken months to get to this point.

The man praised the treaty at the end of his speech before turning to a waiting maid of his own who quickly walked up between the tables of knights and nobles to hand him a wooden chest. He put it on a table. "In the spirit of our renewed alliance I present these two chalices to you, King Uther, and your eldest son, Arthur." Uther accepted the chalices and called for them to be filled with his own wine before letting Bayard raise his own goblet for a toast to peace. Harry raised his own and just managed to taste the rich wine when there was a flurry of movement on his left. Merlin had ripped the silver chalice out of Arthur's hands.

There was a flurry of anxious talking as people assessed what was happening. "Merlin!" Arthur gritted his teeth.

"It's poisoned!" Merlin declared getting a gasp of shock from everyone in the room.

"That's outrageous!" Bayard hissed out, his hand going to his sword.

"Explain yourself!" Uther demanded to Merlin as he and Arthur tensed up for a fight. Harry frowned and moved around the table, pushing Morgana back away from any potential fight as he studied Merlin carefully. Morgana grumbled but Harry barely glanced at her.

"He poisoned the chalice!" Merlin explained desperately.

"How dare you!" Bayard hissed taking a step closer and drawing his sword. Instantly the occupants of the room reacted and Harry drew his own sword and pushed Morgana out of the way. Gwen held her arm tightly and Harry jerked his head at two of the Knights who placed themselves in front of her without question. "This is ridiculous!" Bayard declared angrily.

"How do you know this, Merlin?" Arthur asked and Harry glanced over at the young man he was falling for.

"I can't..." Merlin winced looking at Harry who winced as well. "I can't say." With that Harry despaired, if Merlin was wrong then he'd take the blame and Harry would have to step in but he didn't really know what he could do.

Uther thought for a moment before grabbing the chalice from Merlin and thrusting it out to Bayard. "If it's not poisoned then you drink from it." Uther ordered and his Knights tensed in case Bayard's men did anything. Bayard stepped forwards and lowered his sword to take the chalice. Harry frowned at the confidence in his features. Either he'd protected himself just for this reason or he didn't know anything about a poison. "No." Uther frowned and withdrew his hand and the offer along with it. "If this does prove to be poison then I want to deal with you myself." He thrust it at Merlin. "You drink from it."

"Father!" Arthur gasped and Harry flinched dramatically as Merlin shakily took the chalice as people backed away.

"And if he's wrong?" Bayard demanded.

"Then you may have him to deal with as you wish." Uther nodded. "With my apologies."

Merlin looked around and the blood had drained from his face. "Father, he's just a servant."

"It's fine." Merlin stated and Harry flinched again. Was Merlin really that devoted to his brother that he'd drink poison for him? Harry lowered his sword as Merlin brought the chalice up to his lips and then Merlin was looking at him. Harry knew he looked panicked but he couldn't do anything to stop this. If he did then Merlin would be given to Bayard and be tortured and killed anyway. Before Harry could come up with some way to get him out of it Merlin took a mouthful of the wine and then lowered the goblet. There was a tense pause before Uther relaxed.

"He's all yours." Uther admitted and half turned away.

"Father." Harry spoke up. "It's not..." He trailed off as Merlin dropped the chalice and grabbed at his throat. There was uproar as he staggered backwards going paler than before as he tried to breath. He'd been poisoned.

He collapsed back onto the ground and Harry leapt forwards even as Gwen rushed after him and knelt beside Merlin who was already unconscious. Harry's sword came up to point at the throat of the nearest of Bayard's men even as Uther and Arthur levelled their swords at Bayard himself.

"You're outnumbered." Uther hissed dangerously and Harry was reminded just how dangerous his father was to his enemies. Gaius broke through the crowd even as Bayard and his men surrendered and the Knights disarmed them all. Harry crouched beside Merlin even as Gaius started checking him over.

"Anything you need, Gaius, and you tell me." Harry stated as he stood up, a dangerous look in his face when he met Bayard's eyes. Bayard flinched back and Harry barely managed to stop himself from snarling out loud. As it was there was a vicious rumbling in his chest.

"My Lord!" Gaius hissed to him and Harry looked away from Bayard and down at him. Gaius tore his eyes away from Harry's hands on the hilt of his sword and Harry glanced down and saw the way that the back of his hands glistened with a golden tint, not to mention he could feel pain in the palms of his hands as his fingernails pierced his own flesh. "Help me get him out of here." Gaius pleaded, distracting him and part of Harry knew that he was doing it on purpose.

Harry sheathed his sword and crouched to help Gaius lift him up and not a second later Jeremy was taking over for Gaius. Jeremy and Harry carried Merlin between them up to Gaius' study and laid him out on the cot that Gaius pointed them at. "Jeremy, you stay and give Gaius anything he wants." Harry ordered even as he crouched and reached out a hand to stroke the hair out of Merlin's eyes. Jeremy grabbed his hand before he could touch him though and they were both shocked by the angry snarl that escaped him. Harry spotted Gwen rushing in though and realised why Jeremy had stopped him.

As it was Gaius had seen his tenderness but he didn't seem concerned enough to comment. Gwen and Morgana didn't know he was dying. Gaius knew and probably realised that it didn't really matter what Harry did since it would never affect the Kingdom.

"Cure him, Gaius." Harry reached out and snagged Gaius' hand as he made to wipe sweat from Merlin's brow. "Please." He begged as Gaius looked up at him. Gaius winced and Harry looked down at where he was holding Gaius' wrist. His hands looked golden again and his nails had sliced into Gaius' wrist, drawing blood like claws. "Sorry."

"I'll do everything I can." Gaius promised as soon as Harry released him.

Harry stood up, shaking his hands before simply curling his fists. "What's going on with me?" He muttered to himself and only just saw Gaius' slight flinch and the way he made himself not look up. "Send Jeremy to me if you need me for anything." Harry told Gaius before turning for the door. He paused once to look at Merlin and swallowed thickly before slipping quickly out of the room to return to his own and try to vent a little before he had to face the rest of the castle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry hadn't visited Merlin the day before but he was hiding in his rooms this morning rather than venturing out into the castle. He was sitting on his window sill toying with the silver knife in his hand, tracing it's strange twisting turns from where he'd bent it while the Witch had been enchanting them at the celebration feast just after Merlin had first arrived there. He couldn't help but feel that that had just been the start of everything. He had too many questions for himself that nobody had ever answered for him. He knew he was different, he and Arthur had always known it even though neither of them ever talked about it unless Harry was upset. His father and Gaius never talked about it but Harry knew. And now it seemed to be racing away from him and he didn't know what to do about it. He found himself growling and purring whenever he was emotional and then there were the more obvious things. He'd twisted the silver knife with his bare hands and now he'd had trouble in front of a hall full of people.

To make matters worse Gaius had seen the gold on the back of his hands and his expression had been one of worry. Most people would be confused or scared, not worried. So what did Gaius know about it? He would have normally gone demanding answers but he didn't want to distract Gaius from helping Merlin. He'd wanted to help by going with Arthur yesterday when he'd slipped out of the castle but Arthur had left without waiting for him and Morgana had distracted him long enough so that he could catch up to him. In retaliation he'd hidden himself away in his rooms all night.

Feosol trotted over to him and gently bit down on his wrist and just sat next to him with his arm in his jaws. It was Feosol's way of telling Harry that he was worried about him because by doing this Harry couldn't escape him.

"I'm going to check on Merlin." Harry told Feosol with a sigh and stood up. Feosol reluctantly let go of his wrist but followed close at his side, so close that it made walking a little haphazard but Harry was used to it and if he left a hand gripping the fur on the back of Feosol's neck his wolf gave him a little more space.

He made his way through the rather sombre castle and past silent guards who didn't make a massive effort to greet him. They nodded as was proper but normally they'd smile and greet him with words. It wasn't because it was Merlin that was poisoned that was getting to Camelot's population but more because somebody had tried to poison their Prince. Harry was doubly stressed, not only had someone tried to poison his older brother but they'd succeeded in poisoning the young man he was starting to fall for.

Harry walked into Gaius' room and knocked only briefly on the door. Gaius was sitting on a bench beside a muttering Merlin who was lying on the cot in the middle of the room. Harry walked over slowly and Feosol ran ahead of him and laid down by Merlin's feet, lifting his big head and dropping it onto Merlin's legs in way of looking miserable.

"My Lord." Gaius greeted quietly as he dabbed a wet cloth across Merlin's head. Merlin moaned and muttered in a language that Harry couldn't understand. Harry frowned at Gaius. "Just feverish muttering, My Lord."

Harry grunted and sat himself on a stall opposite Gaius as he looked Merlin over. The thin sheet was down to his waist, just showing the cotton undergarments that Merlin had been left in. His skin was pale and clammy and red welts had risen against his normally perfect skin. Harry could almost feel the heat coming off of him from where he was sitting. He reached out as Gaius made to rewet the cloth and grabbed the cloth and bowl away from him. He rinsed out the cloth before putting the bowl down at his feet and slowly traced the coldish water across Merlin's collar bone. "Gaius, will he make it?"

"I hope so." Gaius sighed.

"Don't cover it up for me, Gaius." Harry told him without looking up at him. "You don't need to protect me from the truth like when I was younger. Will he live or not?"

"The poison was enhanced with magic so the effects are progressing faster." Gaius sighed. "If Arthur returns before sunrise tomorrow morning I believe he will live."

Harry sat in silence for a time before glancing around. "Where is Jeremy?" He asked when he couldn't find him.

"He took the night watch while I slept a little." Gaius told him. "He is sleeping up in Merlin's room. Did you need him?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Your father won't approve of this relationship with a servant, my lord." Gaius told him quietly.

"My father doesn't need to know." Harry retorted snapping his head up to look at Gaius. "And what does it matter to anyone? I'll be dead before next year's harvest." Gaius gasped and almost stood up. "Is that the issue?" Harry questioned. "You are worried that when I die it will hurt Merlin?"

"No, that is not a great enough concern to stop you both from being happy." Gaius explained. "I am just shocked by your abrupt way of speaking of this."

"Why hide from it?" Harry asked. "You say there is nothing that can prevent it so I'd rather focus on living what life I have left. Besides, Merlin is well aware of my approaching fate. As are Arthur and Jeremy."

"You don't have to stay here." Gaius told him.

"I don't mind." Harry shrugged. "My father is discussing invasion plans and ranting about Arthur slipping away."

Gaius nodded and stood up and moved to his desk where there were piles of books open. He browsed a couple as Harry wiped at Merlin's face. Eventually Harry looked up at him. "What do you know about me, Gaius?" Harry asked suddenly. "I wasn't going to ask today but I can't help it."

"I don't know what you mean." Gaius tried but Harry had seen the worry flash across his features.

"Gaius..." Harry sighed. "Something is going on and I know it's linked to why my body is reacting to the Wizards magic. All I want is answers."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"You think the Wizard didn't say things to me?" Harry hissed, admitting how he and Arthur knew what they did about him. Gaius flinched and knocked books off of the table in his surprise and then stared at Harry and Harry knew his eyes had dulled at the mere thought of what had happened to him. Feosol lifted his head with a whimper, sensing his master's distress. "You and my father so hoped that I'd blanked out what happened to me. Guess what, Gaius? I remember every moment of those few days. I know why he did what he did."

"Harry..." Jeremy's voice whispered from the side of the room and Harry wasn't sure who whimpered. Feosol or Harry himself. It felt like his throat had closed completely. Harry stared at his friend who was shaking. Jeremy had been happy with the knowledge that Harry only remembered small moments of that torturous few days when he had nightmares about it. Harry had been happy keeping that to himself but he'd been so annoyed with Gaius hiding information from Harry that he'd lashed out.

Harry stood up and moved closer to Jeremy who took a step backwards and hit the wall. Harry stood in front of him and looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed for lying to him. He looked up to see Jeremy staring at him. "We'll talk later?" Jeremy asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered to him. Jeremy touched him gently on the chest before slipping past him.

"I'll get some more fresh water." Jeremy offered and slipped out into corridor. Harry watched Gaius tend to Merlin but he just didn't have the energy left in him to argue any more. Not now that he'd messed up so badly.

"I will get answers, Gaius." Harry told him softly as he moved towards the door. "I'll get you something to eat from the kitchen and bring it up." He told him with a sigh and moved off after Jeremy. He paused out in the corridor as Feosol spun to look back at the room's door and Harry moved closer to the just slightly ajar door and peeked through and gasped as he saw a light shining from Merlin's feverish form. A ball of light was floating over his hand and Merlin was writhing as if in a nightmare. Harry just about heard Merlin whisper out Arthur's name.

Harry backed away from the door so that he wasn't caught spying and almost ran through the castle. Were his suspicions right then? What was Merlin and what was Harry going to do?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry was woken early in the morning from his fitful sleeping by a worried looking Jeremy who quickly explained the situation. Arthur had returned during the night with the remedy to the poison but had been arrested by his father and locked up in the dungeons. Harry dressed quickly and armed himself before heading down towards the dungeons with Jeremy and Feosol on his heels.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked as they walked down the stairs that led to the cells.

"Depends on if they let me through without a fight." Harry shrugged.

"Harry..." Jeremy tried but Harry just shook his head as he heard a scramble from around the corner as the guards spotted Feosol and jumped to alert, firstly in surprise and then to greet Harry. There were four guards lingering out of view of Arthur's cell so as to give him privacy.

"My Lord, can we help you?" One of them asked him.

"Not in particular." Harry shook his head. "I'm just here to see my brother."

"I'm sorry, My Lord. The King's orders..." He tried.

"Were obviously not intended to include me." Harry cut him off. "My brother faced dire injury on his latest excursion and I will see him. Will you try to stop me?"

Harry put forwards all of his years of experience as a Prince to possibly the most powerful King in the Isles and it had an effect on even the proudest of men. Feosol's growling helped of course. "Of course not, my Lord." The man dipped his head, unable to argue with Harry and unable to check with the King on the off chance that it offended Harry who was not only a Prince but a Knight and the head of the scouts and archers.

Harry walked passed them and glared back over his shoulder as one of the men made to follow. The man paled and backed away again and Harry was allowed to walk down the hallway and around a corner. He followed Feosol straight to his brother who jumped up as soon as he saw Harry and came to the bars. Harry grabbed Arthur's hands in his own and smiled at him. "Father's orders were to prevent even you from seeing me." Arthur whispered.

"The guards down the hall were obviously not told that part and were unwilling to test me." Harry shrugged. Arthur retracted a hand and pulled a stem of leaves from his pocket and passed it through to Harry. "This is the antidote?" Harry asked.

"It is." Arthur nodded. "Take it to Gaius."

Harry nodded and tucked the leaves away in his own tunic before gripping his brother's hands tightly. "I'll come see you as soon as you're released." Harry promised and let go of his brother's hands and retreated back to where Jeremy was waiting with the guards. He breezed straight passed them, not concerned with any punishment they might get when Merlin's life was on the line. Rather than intrude again on Gaius' domain when he was irritated with the man he gave the leaves into Jeremy's protection and headed back to his own rooms to ready himself for the day. He'd go have breakfast with Morgana since she was also without her servant and then seek word about Merlin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry pushed open the door to Gaius' rooms and let Feosol squeeze through. He muttered a quick reminder for him to stay quiet and Feosol put his belly to the ground and crawled through under the table as Harry shut the door carefully. He looked around the dark room, using the fact he'd always been good at seeing in the dark to help him avoid things in his way. Gaius was sleeping on his cot, reclaimed from Merlin, but he didn't wake up as Harry snuck past and to the stairs that led up to Merlin's room with Feosol on his heels.

He let himself into Merlin's room without preamble and let Feosol curl up under the window as he moved to Merlin's side and sat down on the edge of the bed. He'd seen Merlin earlier while he was in the recovery stage and he was looking much better after some food and fresh air. Harry brushed his fingers through Merlin's hair making the young man awaken with a start. His eyes focused through the darkness and his body relaxed and he pushed his head into Harry's hand.

"Are you staying?" Merlin asked looking hopeful.

"As long as I'm gone by morning." Harry smiled down at him. He let go of Merlin's head and quickly stripped off his cloths and settled down next to Merlin on the small bed. He rolled onto his side and wrapped a leg and an arm around the other boy. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered back quietly as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Just don't do it again." Harry told him bluntly. "I'll make it an order if you like."

Merlin laughed. "Gaius told me you visited."

"As much as I could without my father noticing." Harry nodded.

"Gwen told me that if it wasn't for you I'd be dead." Merlin whispered. "That you got the plant from Arthur when he was locked up."

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't like it was much."

"It's much to me." Merlin told him simply. "Thank you."

"Seeing you like that..." Harry trailed off and tucked his face into Merlin's side to hide his tears even though he knew Merlin could feel them on his skin. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'll try to make sure you don't." Merlin told him. They lay in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. Harry was trying to decide whether to try to get the truth out of Merlin but in the end he just tucked his face into Merlin's neck and let himself trust the other young man to tell him in his own time. Until then he'd just try to protect him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. Deception

The Dragon of Camelot

A/N; Firstly, my apologies for such a long wait on this story and on all my others. Life's just been getting in the way but I assure you all that I am continuing all the stories listed as active on my profile page and have no plans to abandon any of them. I've been working on a few new stories and there's a couple I'll probably add to my active list as a Christmas gift for everyone but the main bulk (of which there is about twenty) will wait until a few of my current stories are finished.

There is a graphic **Slash** scene in this chapter but for ffnet requirements I have removed it and will post just that scene on my adult fanfiction page under the same name. To find it click on my homepage link on my profile.

Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 4; Deception

**Camelot**

Harry jumped the last couple of steps down into the dungeon after Feosol had already announced his impending arrival to the two guards. These dungeons were only used for serious criminals awaiting death or for the King's private prisoners. The town jail was substantially larger and with more guards and normally had a half dozen or so people waiting for charges.

Harry walked past the guards as they leapt to their feet for him but they were no longer ordered to stop him now that Merlin had recovered 'on his own' as far as Harry and Arthur's father was concerned. Harry made his way down the hallway to the only prisoner in residence and smirked at his dirty brother in amusement.

"Well, well, don't you look attractive after two days in a jail cell." Harry teased.

"You just come here to make fun of me." Arthur glared at him.

Harry flopped down onto a bench carved into the opposite wall to the cell and crossed his ankles. Feosol happily joined him and put his head over Harry's crossed ankles with a huff. "Father has agreed to let you out tomorrow." Harry shrugged. "With Merlin 'naturally' recovered he seems to just want to put the whole affair behind him. I think he almost seems to want to pretend it didn't happen."

"Merlin's alright?" Arthur asked.

"Oh? You care about him?" Harry teased.

"He's a passable servant." Arthur hedged. "If I had to replace him now I'd have to train the new one. Unless you want to give me yours."

"Jeremy is my friend." Harry pointed out. "He's not _mine_ to give away."

"He is technically." Arthur pointed out though he knew perfectly well what Harry's view was. Besides Arthur never treated any person like a slave either, and abused servant maybe, but never a slave.

"Yes well, I was just down to tell you that I won't be around to clean you up tomorrow." Harry told him. "There're wolves harrying some of the sheep farms by the ford and since you're..." He made a vague gesture. "Father wants the little knight to prove himself."

"Against wolves?" Arthur laughed.

"He forgets that you suck with a bow and arrow and I can kill wolves far easier than you can." Harry rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have to get up close and personal with them."

"It's okay." Arthur shrugged. "I'll have Merlin to sort me out."

"Take it easy on Merlin." Harry frowned. "He's still recovering and he's weak. He almost died."

"So did I!" Arthur complained.

"Yes but a bright little fairy light saved you." Harry teased. He'd heard the story the day before and for some reason it had made him smile. He believed everything his brother told him about the trip, about the witch that had left him for dead and about the little light that had appeared and led him to safety. Not only had it saved his brother but it had matched the light that Merlin had created. Not only in appearance but also in timing. Merlin had used whatever form of magic he had to save his brother. Not only that but Merlin had known Arthur needed his help even in the near coma he'd been in.

"It's not amusing." Arthur argued.

"It is a little amusing." Harry stood up and Feosol sprung up at the motion and bounced over to the bars. Arthur put his hand through the bars and stroked Feosol when he demanded the affection. "I'm leaving in an hour with Jeremy and five of my scouts. And one of your Knights because father doesn't think my scouts can protect me." Harry rolled his eyes and Arthur grinned. The Knight would probably get bored since they weren't going to start fighting close quarters to run off a few wolves.

"Just do me a favour and keep an eye on Merlin." Harry told Arthur. "Regardless of his own worth remember what he did for you. He made the decision to drink from a cup that he knew was poisoned to save you."

"I know." Arthur sighed, serious for a moment. "I'll just make him scrub out my stables once a day."

"You're incorrigible." Harry told him before moving closer and taking his brother's hands. "Try to stay out of trouble. I'll only be gone a few days."

"I'll stay out of trouble." Arthur grinned.

"I don't believe you." Harry told him in amusement before turning. "Oh, and Arthur. A bit of advice? First thing you should do after you get let out is take a bath. It's horrible."

"Whelp!" Arthur yelled after him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Harry spurred Vete on towards the Palace gates and his tired horse eagerly clopped his way up through the market place. Jeremy was riding on his right and the sole Knight on his left with his five scouts riding around them. Jeremy's horse, less weighed down with equipment, carried bundled wolf skins from their kills. Six in all. The wolves had only fled after eight of the pack had been killed and they'd tracked them right out across the river to make sure they didn't come back before starting the journey back home. Luckily the sheep farms hadn't been too far away and the small village had been nice to them, fed and housed them well and been happy for their help. Harry had left them two of the pelts for their own use and they'd cheered him for it since wolf pelts were exceptionally good for keeping young children warm in their beds during the winter.

He was met in the courtyard by Arthur, Morgana and his father with Merlin and Gwen hanging back. He dropped down off of his horse and his men followed suit and he left his and Jeremy's horses in the capable hands of his scouts for the time being. He'd be back down soon to clean Vete up and to pamper him after the long journey and the way that Vete craned his neck around as he was led away told him that he knew it too.

Feosol happily reacquainted himself with Arthur and then his father before bounding up the stairs to see Merlin, only playing a little with Gwen when she leapt behind Merlin for protection.

Harry accepted one of the pelts in its wrapped paper and handed it to Morgana. It was in need of work to make it suitable for a Lady of her stature to handle but he'd wrapped it well. "With winter coming I thought you'd like this." Harry told her and waited for her to hand it to a waiting Gwen who knew perfectly well how to make use of a thick pelt. He let Jeremy keep hold of the other five knowing that they'd be put to good use by the Palace staff but it was customary to return with gifts for a Lady.

"You had no trouble I trust?" His father finally addressed him.

"Of course not, Father." Harry promised him. "It was nice to get out of the city for a while."

"You can tell me about your hunting over supper tonight." His father nodded and hugged him quickly before leaving Harry and Arthur alone as he led Morgana back into the castle. Harry hugged Arthur tightly since he hadn't been able to since Arthur had had to leave to save Merlin.

"It's good to see you out in the sun again, brother." Harry smiled up at him as he pulled away before turning to Merlin. "How are you feeling?"

"He's as annoying as normal." Arthur didn't let Merlin speak even though Merlin smiled at Harry for worrying about his health in public in front of his brother. "Must be feeling better. And he'd better not think he'll be able to slack off forever."

"Slack off?" Merlin gasped. Clearly he hadn't been taking it easy.

"I'm sure he's been doing everything you need." Harry pointed out. "Though with your ability to look after yourself I doubt that's an easy task."

Arthur stared at him as he worked out whether that was an insult or not before working it out. Clearly Merlin was just as confused but when Arthur grabbed Harry around the neck and wrestled him up the steps he clearly worked it out and Harry could hear Merlin and Jeremy laughing as they followed the two Princes up into the castle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N; This scene has been removed and posted on my adult fanfiction page. See the top of this chapter for details

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

He glanced over for a moment as he spotted Merlin arrive with a young man onto the training grounds. He was with his own Scouts with Jeremy at his side practicing close combat skills. The sorts of moves that kept you alive in a bar fight rather than the kind of sword fights that Arthur trained in. It wasn't noble but his Scouts, for the most part, weren't all that fussed with that when they knew they had a mission to complete and one where they might be alone and major importance might be put on that mission. Knights weren't trained to sneak into a building in the dead of night and stab somebody in their sleep. Technically neither were Harry's scouts but that didn't mean they couldn't do it.

Harry stepped out of the small tussle he'd been having with one of his scouts and he moved to find another partner without comment. Harry took the damp cloth from Jeremy and wiped the sweat from his face. It was early autumn but it was still rather warm and they'd been training for hours. He, like the rest, had lost their shirts early on, half to stop them getting too hot and half to stop the material getting damaged or grubby as they normally ended up on their backs on the ground.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Jeremy as he eyed Arthur talking to the young man Merlin had appeared with.

"Lancelot." Jeremy declared. "He ran into Merlin a few days ago and jumped in to protect him from some sort of creature in the woods. He's a Lord and Arthur's agreed to test him to see if he's worthy of becoming a Knight."

"How come I only just found this out?" Harry asked Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

"You were busy yesterday with your father." Jeremy complained.

"And this morning?" Harry prompted with a teasing grin that Jeremy didn't notice.

"I forgot!" Jeremy whined. "Besides I'm surprised Merlin didn't tell you. Not slither into your bed again last night? Didn't want a repeat of a night of sex with you?"

"Jeremy?" Harry asked pleasantly. Jeremy swallowed nervously. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Jeremy cried as Harry started walking up the slope, letting Jeremy scramble to grab his shirt, outer garments and sword from their place on a stool and heft them after him. "I think it's good." Jeremy muttered to him as they approached the Knights gathering around. None of them happened to notice Harry's approach and Harry knew better than to prompt them. Jeremy did it without needing to be asked. "Make way for the Prince." Jeremy requested politely.

The Knights in range of Jeremy's quiet request turned, spotted Harry and shifted to open a path with respectful bows of their heads and murmured greetings to their Prince. Harry walked through and to the side of the field as Arthur tested his sword. "Ah, good timing, brother. You can judge this test."

"As if I need to." Harry pointed out, uncaring that he was shirtless in the middle of all the Knights fully dressed in armour for training. He had their respect and he knew it. "We all know the rules." He pointed out but turned to Lancelot anyway. "If you're still moving at the end of a minute you pass. Other than that go for it."

"Your Highness." Lancelot bowed his head politely to Harry to show he understood and then turned to size up Arthur. Merlin suddenly appeared at his shoulder but Harry just raised his hand for all to see. One of the Knights readied the minute-glass and flipped it when Harry signalled the start of the fight.

Arthur was quick into the fight and took Lancelot by surprise and the young man was hard pressed to fend off Arthur's strikes until he almost lost his sword which seemed to wake him up and for almost thirty seconds they exchanged blows as Arthur pushed Lancelot to his limits. Harry guessed Lancelot had twenty seconds left with a glance at the glass only to turn back to see Lancelot get slammed down onto his back by Arthur. The Knights cheered their Prince as Lancelot lost his sword in the process and Arthur raised his arms to the side in victory only for Lancelot to sweep his legs from under him and send Arthur onto his own back with a grunt as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Harry snorted in amusement even as Arthur came to his feet angrily. Two Knights yanked Lancelot to his feet and held him still and Lancelot looked suddenly rather worried. Harry glanced at the glass as the last of the sand flowed down. Arthur gritted his teeth as he made his way towards Lancelot and motioned the two Knights away. Lancelot braced himself but was shocked when Arthur offered his hand. Lancelot took it in shock and Harry clapped just before the Knights cheered. Arthur had made the mistake and taken his eyes off of his opponent and while a little underhanded Lancelot had seen the opportunity and taken it.

"Well done, Lancelot." Harry told him as Arthur led him over. "You fight well. You'd make a good scout if you're any good with a bow."

"I have always wished to be a Knight, your highness." Lancelot told him as if worried of offending him.

"I have no doubt." Harry mused. "I only meant that you have speed and grace, control of your movements that make my own scouts great. Make sure you keep that in mind after they load you up with armour. Sometimes power isn't the answer to every problem."

"I thank you for your advice, your Highness." Lancelot bowed low to him.

"Merlin, see he's taken to get cleaned up. I'll present him to my father this evening before supper." Arthur declared. "Harry, you'll be there?"

"Father would complain if I were not." Harry pointed out and assented in one statement. Normally they only dined together with the King and Morgana once or twice a week and out of the rest of the days and for lunches and breakfast Harry either ate alone or with Morgana or Arthur, never together though as they invariably started bickering.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry was looking through quickly written reports that were coming in from the outlying towns from the scouts that he'd sent out on word from his Father. The creature that had attacked Merlin the other day while foresting had been attacking towns to the north of Camelot, heading straight towards them. Just that morning wounded townspeople had flooded to the city and he'd been working with Arthur all day on strategies. Harry knew that the Knights would have to be the ones to protect the city so his scouts and the infantry would be guarding night and day so the Knights could train hard and hone their skills. His scouts were the best placed to throw up a few arrows to hold it off if it attacked the city.

Merlin had appeared to talk to Harry about the beast since Merlin and Lancelot had seen it close up. Harry was sitting with the reports around him and was eating a sliced up apple while Jeremy lingered ready to help him sort through the reports. Merlin was happy just hanging around since Arthur had already turned in. A knock at the door made Harry call out for permission to enter and the door opened and a scout walked into the room.

He bowed to Harry who motioned for him to come closer. "Septimus I believe?" Harry asked in prompting.

A flash of pride flashed across his face. Harry had three-hundred and fifty or so archers under his command and out of those he could call sixty-nine of them actual scouts because of their much better skills. "It is, your Highness." Septimus nodded.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked and Septimus glanced around. "You may speak freely. They are both sworn to my brother and I to secrecy."

"Yes, Sire." The nervous scout bowed his head. "It is a matter of some... concern to me, Sire. About something I'm not sure I have any right to speak about."

"If you have seen something that has made you come to speak to me then you must have cause." Harry told him simply. "If you feel it worth my time enough to come to my rooms then speak and speak quickly."

"Sire." Septimus nodded. "It's just that I am just a scout, the youngest son of a miller and the one I wish to speak of is a Knight."

"Have you had an altercation with a Knight of Camelot?" Harry frowned. It rarely happened and it was serious when it did because Harry had a duty to the welfare of the forces under his command. The last time it had happened a Knight had taken a liking to the long term girlfriend of one of his scouts and there had been an altercation where the Knight had simply demanded possession and taken it. Harry hadn't even bothered to talk to his father about it when he found out. He had spoken to the witnesses himself, the Knight's friends who could not bring themselves to lie to the Prince even for one of their brother-in-arms and then Harry had sent Knights to arrest and bring the Knight before his father in the middle of a military strategy meeting. The Knight had been exiled from the city for two years and had thus been humiliated in front of the Knights and Lords of Camelot.

"No, Sire." Septimus shook his head, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Talk then, Septimus." Harry demanded. "I will decide whether it can be discussed further."

"It's Sir Lancelot, Sire." Septimus told him and Harry saw Merlin flinch in the corner of his eye. "It's just that he says he's Lord Eldrid's fifth son but, Sire, I come from lands under Lord Eldrid and he has but four sons and two daughters. Grandchildren too, Sire, but only four sons. I swear to it."

Harry frowned and studied the young man, barely older than himself. But Septimus was right, he was a scout and Sir Lancelot was a Knight and as such scouts didn't make accusations to Knights without knowing for sure something was wrong and never straight to their faces. Always through Harry or up the chain of command.

"You are positively certain of this, Septimus?" Harry asked.

"My older sister works in Lord Eldrid's household, Sire. My mother's sister was his fourth son's wet nurse, Sire." Septimus braced himself. "I swear on my life."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair and thought through it all. Lancelot was clearly not what he said he was but Harry had seen the Seal of Nobility himself. If it was a fake it was a perfect one. But he believed Septimus. He rubbed at his head as he made his decision and looked back up at Septimus. "Who else have you voiced your concerns to?"

"Nobody, Sire." Septimus assured him. "I knew it was sensitive, Sire, and I knew I should report it to you first."

"Know in the future that you did the right thing." Harry told him. "You will speak of this to no one and send no word to your family about it. You will not confront Sir Lancelot on the issue. Is this clear?"

"Of course, Sire." Septimus nodded. "I don't believe he means any harm, only to serve."

"But you knew the truth and you have your duty to me." Harry nodded. "You are dismissed with my thanks."

"Sire." Septimus bowed and slipped from the room.

Harry shut his head and dropped it onto the back of the chair. "Lock the door, Jeremy." He ordered without opening his eyes again. He listened as Jeremy did so and moved his hands to stroke Feosol's head when it landed in his lap. He finally opened his eyes and pointed to the chairs on either side of the table he was sitting at the end of. "Sit, both of you."

Merlin exchanged a worried glance but Jeremy had nothing to worry about obviously and sat. Merlin quickly followed and Harry turned his eyes on him. "Now Merlin." He demanded.

"Now what?" Merlin frowned.

"Our relationship withstanding or not, Merlin. You will not be standing up from this table until you spill what you know." Harry declared.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Merlin asked in surprise.

Harry felt anger surge but stamped it down, he didn't like knowing that Merlin was lying to him and it was as plain as day in his eyes. His left hand clenched on the table and Harry felt it grinding as if something was surging inside him. "You spoke to Arthur of Lancelot's nobility, you brought him to Arthur's attention in the first place. Now I find out he's a liar."

"He's not a liar!" Merlin argued.

"You both are!" Harry snapped. "I can see it in your eyes! I know when you're lying to me because you don't like lying to me! Just like I don't like having this conversation with you!"

"Why's it have to matter if he's Noble or not?" Merlin snapped and leapt to his feet.

"Sit down, Merlin." Harry told him simply. Merlin sighed and slumped in the chair. "It matters because he lied to achieve his ambitions and that is against everything that Arthur instils into his Knights. The Knights must trust each other without question, it is the strength that they build upon that makes them great."

"Lancelot has dreamed of being a Knight and he's worthy of it." Merlin declared.

"The only thing currently working in his favour if this came to light is that he bested Arthur's test on his own merits." Harry stated simply before looking at Merlin gently, the anger from earlier gone because he knew Merlin had just followed his heart. "And he has my favour because he saved your life." He looked to Jeremy. "My cloak and sword."

Jeremy jumped up for the wardrobe and cabinet. "What are you going to do?" Merlin frowned.

"Are you aware of his potential punishment if he is caught?" Harry asked Merlin simply. Merlin shook his head. "Falsifying the Seal of Nobility and pretending to be a noble. Breaking the First Code of the Knights of Camelot. Gaining Arthur's trust under false pretences. Lying to the King of Camelot." Merlin was looking down at the top of the table as Harry stood and pulled on his sword and cloak. "He could be executed." Merlin's head snapped up to Harry in shock. "I imagine Arthur would speak for him though, for it is clear his intentions were to serve Camelot and not endanger it."

"Might they let him stay?" Merlin begged as he stood.

"At minimum he would be exiled from Camelot, not just the city but from the land on pain of death if he ever returns." Harry stated simply. "That is the best he can hope for."

"Are you going to tell Arthur and the King?" Merlin looked ready to cry.

Harry moved closer to him and rubbed his hands on Merlin's upper arms. "He is in your rooms?" Harry asked. Merlin nodded. "Let's go then. I would speak to him myself before I decide on the course to take."

"Thank you, Harry." Merlin muttered. Harry leaned in and kissed him gently. "What part did you play in his Merlin?"

Merlin flinched and hung his head but spoke regardless. "I helped him get the Seal of Nobility."

Harry sighed but reached up to push Merlin's head back up with his hand under his chin. "I know where your heart lies in this, Merlin." Harry told him gently and kissed him lightly again before wiping away the tears just under Merlin's eyes with his thumbs.

Harry turned to Jeremy who nodded and opened the door. Harry snapped his fingers and Feosol leapt after him with a bark that made Merlin jump. Harry led the way through the corridors that were mostly empty but as far as people were concerned he was either heading out for a walk with a couple of servants and his wolf or if they could work out where he was heading he could just claim a little pain and going to see the court physician. People would assume that anyway.

Merlin opened the door for them and Feosol bounced into the room and across to Gaius to say hello. Jeremy closed the door and stood guard as Gaius turned to him with a frown at the fact that Harry's hood was up. "Sire?" Gaius frowned. "Are you unwell?"

"Merlin?" Harry asked simply.

"He knows." Merlin mumbled.

Harry nodded. "Sir Lancelot is here, Gaius?" Harry asked and got a nod. "Merlin, go get him if you please."

Merlin nodded miserably and disappeared up the stairs. Harry pulled down his hood. "What are you thinking, Gaius?" Harry demanded. "Allowing Merlin to help that man fake a Seal of Nobility and become a Knight under false pretences?"

"Merlin told you?" Gaius flinched.

Harry glared sharply. "I found out through other source which makes Sir Lancelot's position extremely precarious don't you think. I did not think you a fool, Gaius, but my Father would not think twice before punishing Merlin severely for his hand in this."

"Sire, I apologise." Gaius told him. "I found out too late to stop it and did not feel it right to sow doubt and destruction to them both in reporting it."

Harry turned to the stairs as Merlin and then Lancelot appeared. Lancelot looked confused and finally looked to Harry who glared at him dangerously. Feosol picked up on his mood and where it was directed and automatically went along with Harry and his growls filled the room.

"There will be no lies in front of me." Harry stated simply as he made a gesture to bring Lancelot towards him. "The truth I already know and it will severely work against you to attempt to cover yourself with lies and deceit."

"Sire?" Lancelot was looking rather nervous.

"Are you the fifth son of Lord Eldrid?" Harry asked simply. There was a tense silence before Lancelot buckled to his knees with a whispered no of defeat. Feosol stopped growling as Lancelot knelt knowing he was no threat to Harry anymore. "Are you in fact even related to Lord Eldrid or any other Nobleman?" Lancelot shook his head. "When you're asked a question by a Prince you are expected to answer with words, especially when you have been proven as a liar."

"I am no son of Lord Eldrid, or of any nobleman, Sire." Lancelot looked up at him, resigned. "But I did not intend to be a liar either."

"No, you intended to be a Knight and wished to take whichever methods would best serve that goal." Harry snapped and moved to the window. Lancelot made to stand. "I think it best you stay where you are."

"If it is a crime to try to be more than what your station allows then I am guilty." Lancelot told him.

"Don't try to be clever with me, Lancelot." Harry snapped dangerously. "You swore an oath to Camelot. One that you broke even as you made it. Striving to better yourself is not your crime, your crime is deceiving a Prince of Camelot to meet your own pride. And you took down Merlin along with you."

"I did not do this for myself." Lancelot did it. "I did it because I wanted to be a Knight, to serve and protect. And Merlin holds no blame."

"So he didn't bring you into the castle, into the castle itself under the declaration that you were his friend?" Harry sneered. "He didn't know you were using a forged Seal of Nobility and he didn't knowingly stand by while you allowed yourself to be Knighted when you did not deserve it."

"He didn't know." Lancelot declared forcibly. "I tricked him. I obtained the Seal before I came here."

"See, I already know you're lying again." Harry sighed glancing at Merlin. "I know Merlin too well and I know when he's lying to me. I don't normally press him for answers though. But at least you are consistent." Harry sighed as he moved back towards the middle of the room. "Stand up." He waited for Lancelot to stand. "At least you are lying for a good reason. But entering the Knights of Camelot under false pretences, even to serve this nation and protect its people, weakens the Knights because it undermines the very thing they stand for. If you wished to serve and protect then you should have joined the army or petitioned me to train as a scout for Camelot."

"What would you have me do?" Lancelot asked.

"I will not report you to my father or brother." Harry clicked his fingers and Feosol ran back to him and licked his hand before sitting at his side. "Namely because by doing so would cause more damage than having you as a Knight. However bare in mind that if it becomes clear to me at any point that your motives here are not what you have declared I will arrest you, expose you and will probably have you punished to the full extent before you can bring down more honourable men like Merlin and Gaius."

"I promise you, Sire. It will not come to that." Lancelot declared. "I may not be a Knight by blood but I am one at heart. But how was I exposed?"

"You think Merlin might have exposed you?" Harry asked sharply.

"I trust Merlin with my life." Lancelot shook his head. "It was not him."

"He came clean to me." Harry declared and saw Merlin flinch. "But only after he knew I had the truth already. His words before we came here may just have saved your life."

"I will always stand by Merlin. He's my friend." Lancelot declared.

Harry half turned for the door. "I have a scout who grew up very close to Lord Eldrid's household. You were caught within a day, Sir Lancelot. It's only a matter of time before somebody else exposes you. Bare that in mind."

"Sire." Lancelot bowed his head as Harry turned fully to the door.

"Goodnight, Gaius." Harry stated simply.

"Sire." Gaius moved to the door to hold it open for him as was proper. Harry turned in the door and his eyes met each of theirs and finally settled on Merlin's with a calm look before he turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Frantic knocking shook his door and he waved to Jeremy from his notes who rushed to the door and opened it, expecting Merlin to be on the other side and being proven right. Nobody else would knock on his door like that except for maybe Arthur who would have just walked straight in without knocking.

"Harry!" Merlin rushed in. "They arrested Lancelot!"

Harry frowned as he looked up but there was no suspicion in Merlin's eyes. "You don't suspect me?" He asked in surprise.

"You wouldn't have done it." Merlin shook his head and moved closer. "I know you."

"So what happened then, Merlin?" He asked.

"I don't know. I came straight up here after they barged in and took him. They're taking him straight to the King." Merlin told him. Harry stood and Jeremy rushed for Harry's sword since this would be formal and for formal dealings the King and his sons were always armed. Harry belted his sword on and turned to Jeremy. "Go to Arthur, make sure he is aware of Lancelot's arrest."

Jeremy nodded and rushed from the room. Harry walked out of the door with Feosol scouting ahead of him. "What will the King do to him?" Merlin asked quietly as they moved down through the castle. Clearly word was spreading fast among the servants and guards throughout the palace.

"I'm not sure." Harry frowned. "It's never been done before so he might be lenient or he might decide to set an example to make sure nobody else thinks to try it."

"He's a good man, Harry. He doesn't deserve to die." Merlin pleaded.

"My father goes by actions and not heresay, Merlin." Harry shook his head. "His actions make him a liar and that will be all my father needs to punish him. It doesn't matter what people say."

"That doesn't go for magic though does it?" Merlin scoffed angrily, and rather personally if Harry thought about it much. "Just a mention of it and he executes them regardless of action."

"Merlin!" Harry snapped. "Enough or you'll get yourself into trouble. You shouldn't even be thinking about complaining about my father's policies in front of his son."

Merlin flushed at the reprimand and sulked as he followed Harry through the doors and into the audience chamber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry was up early the next day and missed the fact he hadn't had to keep quiet for Merlin's sake since the boy hadn't joined him that night. Jeremy had arrived early and after a quick bath he'd dressed in his semi-formal battle gear and went out to join his men on the walls of the city. He had three types of armour for different situations. His formal gear which he only ever wore to official functions but when he needed to make the point he was a soldier, now Knight, and Prince of Camelot. On the other end of the scale was his full scouting gear just like the rest of his scouts which was dark coloured with a red band around the shoulders with the Dragon of Camelot embroidered on it in dark gold thread for identification but he didn't stand out in that clothing. His semi-formal battle gear was a compromise between the two, enough like the armour of a Prince to be noticed but light enough so he could move around in it to use all his agility and still be alongside his scouts without standing out like the centre of an archery target.

He walked around the walls for several hours while the rest of the Palace awoke but Jeremy had other work to be getting along with and Harry hated having Jeremy nearby during battles even though it was expected if he in the midst of the battle. Jeremy was very much Harry's official last line of defence if anyone came for him but to him Jeremy was more than that. He chatted to the guards stationed around the castle and generally kept them alert and aware that there was a serious enemy out there. Unfortunately the only person to have fought against this thing was currently locked up in the dungeons awaiting the King's decision.

People had flooded to the city in the last few days, seeking refuge and protection and Harry's archers were all over the city watching the skies just as the normal army had upped their patrols while Arthur trained his Knights. Harry and Arthur were well aware that their father put massive expectations on the shoulders of the Knights. He automatically assumed that Knights could defeat any foe but Arthur and Harry knew that having archers behind the Knights and scouts reaching out into the distance was the ultimate strategy but their father had an annoying habit of sending Arthur and his Knights out to deal with problems and holding Harry and his men back as if they wouldn't be necessary or a help when Knights were present. The only reason Harry and his scouts had taken on the wolf problem was because Arthur had been in the dungeons at the time and it would have been embarrassing to send the Knights out without their Prince.

Harry twisted around as he heard a screech in the distance. He'd just been about to speak to the four archers standing on the top of the main gate into the Palace grounds when he'd been distracted. A shape appeared out of the trees directly across from Camelot's heavily fortified main gate and massive wings raised it high above them. Harry turned his head to look up at one of the gate towers and the man peering out and he yelled out. The man waved an arm in acknowledgment and seconds later the bell in the gate tower was ringing out its warning, a warning picked up and echoed from every bell throughout the city.

Harry pulled his bow from over his shoulder and put arrow to string even as the archers and scouts filled the walls ready to buy them time. The beast seemed to react to the bells and it became quickly enraged and dived towards the lower town. Archers on the wall almost a mile away from Harry's position released without having to be ordered and a couple of dozen arrows arced up at the beast. Most missed as the thing flew quicker than expected but a few struck home. Harry's sharp eyes noticed the arrows falling away in pieces though. The strikes did irritate it though and it pulled out of its dive at the lower town.

"Fire at will!" Harry called as he pulled up his arrow just as the beast turned for the Palace. His better archers were on the inner city walls along with his scouts and more of their strikes hit home. Harry waited for the beast's reaction to the other arrows and as soon as it flared its wings and paused stationary in the air he fired his own arrow. It slammed right into the beast's head, just on the edge of one of its eyes. It screeched loudly but he watched the arrow clatter away. It had hurt it though even if his arrow hadn't done any proper damage.

Harry glanced around at the Knights rushing out into the courtyard below with Arthur at the head. "For cover!" Harry yelled knowing they were too exposed out here and hopefully if the beast didn't take them on face to face they could lure it down into a killing zone. Most of his men got off another shot to keep the beast away from them before they dove for cover against the balustrades or into the towers around the walls. Harry was amongst the last to head for cover but he paused five feet from the door when the beast slammed down onto the wall and turned for the men crouched behind the balustrades. It screeched at them and snapped with its beak. Harry pulled at his bow and seconds after it had landed his arrow was flying as a growl rose in the back of his throat. The arrow slammed into the side of its head making it turn on him and rear up.

Harry found himself growling at it and felt a shiver of something go through him but before he could think on it arrows were flying past him from the tower behind him as his men covered him but it wasn't enough this time. The beast leapt into the oncoming arrows and Harry had no time to even brace himself. It almost seemed to go in slow motion. An arrow shot passed his head and hit its front leg even as it swiped a viciously clawed front paw at him. Harry saw the deadly claws coming at him and couldn't even brace himself as it hit. He flew backwards under the impact and struck the wall of the tower before slumping to the ground.

He could barely focus through the pain and had no control of his own limbs. Arrows were flying and he dimly heard Arthur screaming his name as he slid sideways over the small wall that ran around the inside of the wall's walkway. Hands grab at him fruitlessly and then he was falling and he could hear cries. Pain shot through him again as he hit the hard paving stones of the courtyard thirty feet below the balustrades and he spotted the large silhouette of the beast gliding down towards him before he lost consciousness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

"How is my son?" The King demanded of Gaius as he walked into the Prince's room for the fifth time since it happened. Merlin was standing with Jeremy just by the window to stay out of the way and because Merlin had a habit of stroking Harry's hair when he thought nobody was looking. Feosol was sulking at the bottom of the bed, growling at everyone that approached the young Prince, even Jeremy and Merlin but he made no move to attack anyone. He was just warning them.

"Very little change, I'm afraid, Sire." Gaius told him simply.

"Will he wake?" The King demanded and Merlin glanced out through the window at the crowds waiting anxiously in the courtyard now that the danger was over. People had been paying their respects all night and all day.

"I believe so." Gaius finally nodded. "But I can't begin to estimate when. Although he fared well against the Griffin's attack he is still very frail when injured. His other... problems... have taken their toll on his body's ability to heal itself."

"But he will heal?" The King demanded more than asked.

"I believe so. With the proper care and attention." Gaius nodded. "I've given him something to accelerate the healing and mend his bones but time will be the best healer."

"Keep me informed." The King declared before turning and slipping from the room, moving aside to let Arthur slip into the room in his stead. Arthur looked over everyone, made no comment about Merlin's presence since he assumed he was merely helping Gaius, before he sat on the side of the bed and touched Harry's bare shoulder. Feosol whined and shifted and dropped his head onto Harry's leg.

"Would you like your evening meal in here, Sire?" Merlin asked him quietly, almost afraid to break the silence. Arthur just nodded and Merlin glanced once more at Arthur before moving towards the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry wasn't sure where he was or when it was or even why he was there. He almost felt like he was feverish but he just felt heavy as if drugged. He could hear movement around him and the occasionally touch but over it all was shining lights as if he was constantly lightheaded. It made it difficult for Harry to work out what he should be doing. He was just about to give up struggling when he heard a deep growl all around him. He found himself growling back and felt his skin shifting as if something was rubbing along it with warmth. Like Merlin was stroking his skin. He felt a snarl ripple up through his throat and the growl around him heightened as if warningly.

"Not yet, little one." The growling voice muttered and he felt the sensation fade back inside himself. "Not quite yet."

He knew that it hadn't been the other voice that had pushed it back but a sense of calm, of waiting, that had calmed his body down.

His eyes blinked and that was the first real thing he registered and when they finally opened and focused he found himself looking up at Arthur who was staring down at him in concern. "With the way you're looking at me I'd think I'd fallen from the top of the castle walls or something." Harry muttered tiredly and heard the round of shocked gasps around the room even as one chuckled.

"Don't say stuff like that." Arthur complained before leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead. He lingered there and Harry realised it was because Arthur was forcing himself not to hug Harry. Harry struggled with his arms but found that his left was strapped to his chest. His right came up though and wrapped around Arthur and his brother returned the light gesture extremely carefully.

"What happened?" He asked as Arthur sat back and surreptitiously wiped at his eyes.

"You were struck by the Griffin." Gaius told him from over Arthur's shoulder. Harry finally looked around and found Jeremy and Merlin on his right side, opposite Arthur and Gaius. "Miraculously that didn't do any damage even though its claws cut through three layers of protective clothing right down to your skin. When you struck the wall and then fell thirty feet to the ground you broke four ribs, bruised most of the rest and broke your left arm twice. You've also got a fracture on your left leg and serious bruising."

"Not too bad then." Harry muttered and looked down for Feosol to find him looking up from the bed beyond his covered feet. He looked so hopeful for a cuddle but had obviously been told enough times to not jump on Harry. Harry raised his right arm and Feosol crawled on his belly up the side of the bed next to him and laid down against Harry's right side so Harry could rest his arm on him and stroke the fur on his back. Feosol whined happily.

Harry looked around again and spotted the flowers arranged on both of his bedside tables. "One from Lady Morgana and the other from some of the townspeople. Gwen put them there." Jeremy told him gently before smiling down at his master and best friend as Harry looked at him with his own smile.

"Is everyone alright? My men?" Harry asked.

"You're the worst I'm treating." Gaius told him. Harry looked at him sharply but winced as he moved his head too fast. Arthur's hand came down very lightly onto his bare chest to warn him against any more quick moves.

"Which means people died." Harry summarised.

"Nobody in the attack on the city." Arthur told him. "The Knights and I rode out just before dusk yesterday to take it on. We suffered quite a few deaths but Lancelot managed to kill the Griffin."

"You let him out." Harry mused before looking up at the ceiling tiredly.

"Good guess." Arthur laughed.

"Thought you might." Harry muttered. "Father still banish him?"

"Technically he left on his own." Arthur told him softly and stroked his hair from his eyes realising that Harry was going to drift off to sleep again. "Wanted to start from scratch and maybe one day prove himself worthy."

"Too late." Harry muttered. "He's already done that."

Arthur chuckled but nodded and leaned down to kiss his baby brother on the forehead again. "So have you, little brother. More and more." Arthur told him gently before Harry's eyes shut and he fell into a fitful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Revelation

The Dragon of Camelot

Chapter warnings; Non-explicit **SLASH **and talk of gay relationships.

A/N; Sorry for the long wait on this story and all my other ones. I'm slowly getting through them. Next up to be updated is Sacrifice, my Andromeda crossover, for those that read it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5; Revelation

**A month later**

"Your Highness." Septimus appeared from the trees to the side of the track and quickly passed around the two Knights and two archers on horseback to reach Harry, Jeremy and Feosol. He didn't even look out of breath even though he'd probably run the half mile from the fighting.

"How did you fare?"

"No injuries or casualties, your highness." Septimus nodded quickly knowing what Harry most worried about. "We've taken two prisoners. Mere boys. But the rest of the bandits were killed in our ambush."

"Good work." He nodded. "Find your horse."

Septimus nodded and rushed for his own horse that stood with all the others, well trained enough to simply wait untied with the rest of the group and soon they set off along the track at a steady pace. Harry hadn't particularly liked hanging back from the fight but with his ribs still on the mend he couldn't really use his bow and with his scouts there was little point in engaging with a sword when the bandits were reportedly armed mostly with stolen swords and hastily made clubs and maces. After a couple of weeks Harry had become a little stir-crazy in the castle and had talked his father into letting him ride out to visit some of the outlying towns that he hadn't visited in a while. His father had been reluctant but Arthur had agreed with him and they all knew that the population had worried about Harry after the incident with the Griffin so it would do the population good to see Harry up and about.

So he'd spent the last couple of weeks riding between villages, spending the nights there when he could and listening to their troubles and alleviating what problems he could with words or a bit of coin but most of the time sharing knowledge of the needs of the different towns so they could better help each other. If one town had more men to plough their fields he organised for them to travel to neighbouring towns in need of help during the planting or harvesting seasons.

In the last town before he'd planned to ride back to Camelot he'd heard their tales of merchants attacked on the forest tracks by a large group of bandits. According to the villagers they'd sent word towards Camelot but feared the messenger had absconded with their message and payment or been waylaid on his journey. Harry had decided on a short detour from their planned trip back to deal with the situation since with a company of a dozen of his finest scouts he knew a mere group of bandits wouldn't stand a chance and as he rode around the corner he knew he'd been right.

His scouts had followed his plan to the letter, luring the bandits out with bait on the track to show their ambush locations and then during the 'discussion' that always followed his own scouts had moved into the bandits' old positions and from their vantage in the trees on either side of the track they'd reigned down arrows against anyone that tried to fight them after being ordered to surrender in the name of Camelot's King.

Ten lay dead on the track and, true to Septimus' report, none of his own men were so much as tired, let alone wounded. Harry dismounted and the Knights followed suit to guard him just in case. "Out of Cenred's Kingdom, your Highness." One of his other scouts reported as they searched the bodies for clues. "They don't look hungry either."

"Army in disguise?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so." The man shook his head. "Definitely just bandits but they didn't leave Cenred's Kingdom because they couldn't be fed there like most."

"It's possible King Cenred prompted them over the border to stir up trouble." One of the Knights turned to him.

"And these two?" Harry asked as he turned to look at the two boys kneeling in front of two of his scouts. Their hands were bound behind their backs and they definitely looked half-starved.

"They had weapons, your Highness." One of the scouts guarding them said. "Didn't try to fight though. And they didn't know how to use them."

"Is that so…?" He mused as he approached the two boys. "Stand them up then."

The two guards hefted the two boys to their feet and Harry took in their features. They were brothers definitely but little more than ten years of age. "What lands do you come from then?" He demanded.

They didn't know if they should talk and they kept their eyes down. "When a Prince of Camelot asks you a question, you answer him." Jeremy spoke up sharply.

The older of the two boys nodded a little and looked up and there was fear in his eyes. "The two of you are from Cenred's Kingdom?" Harry prompted and both boys shook their heads. "Where from then?"

"Camelot, sire." The older boy muttered.

"Teaming up with bandits then?" Jeremy suggested and saw both boys flinch.

"Talk, boys." Harry demanded. "The truth."

"They killed our parents." The older boy muttered and the younger of the two started crying. Harry knew that talking like this to a Prince was nerve wracking enough and he turned to glance at Jeremy with a nod before he turned and headed away to the rest of his scouts who were starting to dig a mass grave for the bodies. Sometimes it was easier for Jeremy to get information out of kids when there was no need for formalities.

Twenty minutes later Jeremy appeared at his side and Harry looked passed him at the two boys, once more on their knees and still bound. "Go on." Harry nodded.

"Their parents were merchants." Jeremy told them. "A month ago they were ambushed by the bandits and the men took them as prisoners. They were only released a couple of days ago because the bandits lost a couple of men from disease. They were told that they had to fight for the bandits or they wouldn't be fed. They've not eaten in nearly three days."

"You trust their account?" Harry asked.

"They know the land. They know the towns hereabouts. They're not from Cenred's Kingdom and by the looks of their wounds their account of their treatment is accurate. They've got bruises all over them and they've barely been fed in weeks." Jeremy nodded. "I believe them."

"They'll come with us then." Harry declared and turned to the Knights. "You two will watch them but as far as we need be concerned we just freed two hostages from the bandits."

"Sire." The Knights nodded their heads.

"Where do they come from?" Harry asked Jeremy.

"A small border town near King Olaf's lands." Jeremy told him. "Their parents gathered surplus supplies from the outlying towns and traded them in other towns or to Camelot and then gave the money to the original owners, minus a small fee or for room and board for a night or two."

"Do they have family?" Harry asked.

"In their town." Jeremy nodded.

"We'll see them back to Camelot and fed and checked by Gaius and then we'll send them home with the first travellers in that direction." Harry nodded. "Release them."

"Sire." One of the Knights agreed and moved off and cut their bounds. The boys slowly stood up but they were nervous until the great Knight had finished talking to them. Then they pitched in to help carry the bodies to the grave so they could be gone from here. Soon the group was mounted again with the boys riding with the Knights and eating fresh bread from the last town they'd stayed in.

At least he'd have an interesting tale to tell his father on their return and he was sure Merlin, Arthur and Morgana would have their own tales to tell. It wasn't like they could stay out of trouble for a few weeks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry rode through the Citadel gate and into the courtyard with the two Knights behind him with the boys riding double and Jeremy riding at his side. His scouts had all headed back to their own barracks and stables to take care of their horses and tell their comrades their tales of the trip. Harry smiled up at his father, brother and Morgana and then a little more towards Merlin and Gwen even though he made sure nobody spotted how happy he was to see Merlin again. He slid from the back of Vete and patted him on the neck before handing him to Jeremy as he moved up to greet his father first and then exchanged a hug with Arthur and a kiss on the hand to Morgana. He was perfectly happy giving Morgana a hug but as she wasn't his actual sister it wasn't really acceptable in public.

"How fared your trip?" Uther asked.

"Apart from some trouble on the road home it wasn't all that exciting." Harry shrugged. "I'll tell you about the bandits over dinner."

"These boys look half starved." Morgana frowned in concern.

"Prisoners of the bandits." Harry nodded. "We freed them. They're orphans but they have family in a village down by the border with Olaf's lands. I thought we'd see them fed, have Gaius take a look at them before we send them back home with the next travellers heading that way."

"Acceptable." Uther nodded and Harry turned to nod at the small group with the boys in it.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Make yourself useful."

"Jeremy." Harry nodded to his own servant and together they took the boys from the care of the Knights and into the Citadel and probably to Harry's rooms so they could eat. Uther probably wouldn't accept their presence there but he probably wouldn't really notice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry shifted slowly off of Merlin who groaned and wrapped his arms around the Prince's body to stop him from moving too far away. Harry smiled and simply held himself up so that Merlin could straighten his legs from where they'd been wrapped around his hips and then settled down against the slighter man's side and settled his head on his shoulder. "Missed you, Merlin." Harry told him softly.

"I missed you too. You're the only one that treats me like this." Merlin kissed the side of his face before shifting a hand to run along Harry's ribcage. "How are these?"

"Getting better." Harry nodded. "I'm going to have a go with my bow tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Merlin pressed.

"I'm only going to test it. I won't overdo it." Harry assured him. "Beside Arthur will probably still be fretting over me too much."

"Fretting?" Merlin frowned with a little blush.

Harry twisted his head to kiss Merlin's bare chest. "Worrying." He explained. He set his head back down. "So what's gone on here since I left? Father mentioned some things at supper but I know he doesn't really pay attention to a lot of things."

"Well you heard about that sorcerer?" Merlin asked and Harry heard, but ignored, the tone of his voice.

"He used Morgana to get closer to Father?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded. "His parents were part of the purge years ago. He wanted revenge."

"I heard he nearly killed you." Harry frowned and turned to look at Merlin.

"I was alright." Merlin assured him. Harry just studied him for a moment but didn't want to press the conversation on if Merlin would have to start lying to him.

"And Arthur's bout of true love?" Harry sniggered a little.

"Arthur made me swear not to tell you." Merlin laughed.

"Too late." Harry laughed.

"Morgana?" Merlin grinned.

"Of course." Harry sniggered and kissed Merlin's cheek. "I heard you saved him again."

"Oh?" Merlin tilted his head.

"I think Father is trying to pretend it didn't happen and is just glad they're out of his hair. He's very close-minded against shows of magic." Harry sighed. "Quick to blame everything out of the ordinary on magic but rather blind to it as well."

"They were Sidhe. The needed to kill Arthur to become immortal again." Merlin sighed.

Harry shifted to lie completely on Merlin. "I'm glad you're around to protect Arthur from magic."

"What?" Merlin swallowed.

Harry caught Merlin's eyes but just smiled a little. "Well with Father being so blind to it and Arthur so confident in his own abilities it's good that you're so down to earth and open minded so you can recognise the threats."

"Oh." Merlin relaxed and Harry let his face fall into Merlin's neck and kissed gently. Harry could easily see the signs but he wasn't going to force anything out of Merlin. He trusted his lover no matter the secrets he was keeping and he wasn't going to hurt Merlin by demanding the truth. And he didn't really want to know either.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

Harry lined up his sight and paused as if he actually needed the time to properly aim as he waited for his scouts to all fire down the range before he released the arrow. They were shooting five to a target against the four targets and Harry's arrow nestled nicely in the small group of four arrows already near the centre of the target. All of his archers were good aim at this sort of range but today was different training because Arthur had insisted his Knights get some practice with crossbows. Dread the thought that they tried their hands at bows. Then again full armour wasn't convenient around a bow and arrow.

So Arthur had given Harry control over his Knights for training today and Harry had decided to let his scouts help on a one to one basis with them even though he knew some of the Knights wouldn't appreciate being told what to do by 'commoners'. Hence why Harry was going to stick around. To kick any Knight in the arse that decided he was too good for this kind of thing.

Harry turned to the waiting Knights. "Crossbows might be all stylish and powerful looking but they don't come close to a bow. The bolts lose accuracy if you try to fire them beyond the range we just shot, not to mention after you miss you won't have time to place another bolt on those contraptions and your only option will be to lose you range advantage and draw your sword."

"With all respect I'd rather draw my sword in the first place." Leon teased but Harry didn't take offence because Leon was one of the better Knights and perfectly happy deferring combat to Harry's scouts when the time was right.

"Yeah, because that did you so much good against the Griffin." Harry laughed. "I seem to remember being told you were all hiding under your shields while my archers pelted the damn thing with arrows. Not to mention my archers on the outer walls are what kept the beast away from the civilians in the lower town. Arrows might not do the damage of a sword but you can hassle something until _you_ are ready to combat it. Fight it on your own terms and keep it on the defensive."

The Knights nodded to show they understood and Harry turned to his men. "My scouts are going to show you how to aim." Harry declared simply. "You will listen to them or I'll tell Arthur on you and I imagine you'll all be running around Camelot cleaning out all the stables. They're not here to prove to you that bows are better than swords. They're here to make sure that the one shot you can make with those crossbows counts."

"Sire." Leon nodded and stepped forwards and at his show the others followed suit, moving one to one with his scouts who started talking about the finer points of crossbow action. They might all prefer bows because of their range, accuracy and quick loading time but they all knew how to aim and fire crossbows too.

Harry watched from the rear with Jeremy at his side but within half an hour their attention was drawn up towards the castle where something was happening. They were on the other side of the citadel to the town itself but clearly something was happening. "Septimus!" Harry called his man helping out Leon who was one of the better shots with a crossbow at any rate. Septimus dipped his head to Leon before jogging over. "Go see what's going on."

"Sire." Septimus nodded and rushed off as Leon moved towards Harry.

"How about letting me try that bow of yours then?" Leon grinned.

"You think I'm letting you touch this?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing all those muscles can do with something this finely crafted but damage it."

Leon gaped at him for a moment before frowning. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" He asked eventually.

"Insult." Harry laughed. "Jeremy?" Harry prompted and his servant grabbed up his own bow and moved to hand it to Leon so that Harry could turn towards Septimus as he rushed back.

"In truth, Sir Leon, it's not as much about muscles as reach." Jeremy explained. "Harry's bow was made specifically for him and for the length of his arms. You have a longer reach so if you pulled it back you'd stress it beyond what it's designed for. Probably wouldn't damage a bow as good as the Prince's just from a couple of shots but still…"

"And yours?" Leon asked just as Septimus arrived back and took a deep breath.

"This one isn't my normal one. This is just one from the armoury." Jeremy shrugged.

"Sire…" Septimus drew their attention and Leon turned his head to pay attention. "The guards have captured a druid trying to get into the Citadel." Septimus reported. "They say another druid, a boy, got into the gates before he distracted the guards. They're shutting down the citadel."

Harry hummed and whistled lowly to his scouts. They all turned to look at him and he gestured for them to wrap it up and report to their stations in these situations. He'd let Septimus explain the situation to them but his scouts weren't assigned to searching Camelot in situations like this but waiting ready in case they had to ride out of the city in search of someone. The same was true with the Knights. It was left to the thousand normal on duty soldiers around the city to lock it down and then the rest of the garrison to search it carefully.

"That's it for today then I suppose." Harry sighed and handed his bow to Jeremy. "I'll go speak with Arthur and my father." He told Jeremy and Leon and let the latter assign him two of the Knights for protection for the time being.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

"Where is that girl?" Uther hissed as they moved towards the courtyard balcony under which a crowd had already gathered for the execution.

"You know she doesn't like attending these." Arthur reminded him and glanced at Harry. Neither him nor Harry liked it all that much either. Harry glanced back at Jeremy but was only half surprised that Merlin wasn't there. Merlin had never attended one of these and Harry didn't really blame him. Jeremy looked rather sullen and he didn't smile at Harry even a little like he normally would. Harry didn't really like this either since in his mind the druid down there hadn't done anything wrong. He'd risked coming to Camelot because he'd needed supplies that weren't otherwise available. He hadn't done anyone any harm but his father only cared about the perceived threat of the druids banding against him to reintroduce magic to Camelot.

In Harry's opinion though druids were pacifists. They didn't want war with Uther but Harry wouldn't blame them if they defended themselves. When Arthur became King one day Harry hoped the druids would be the first that Arthur made peace with properly.

Feosol licked his hand in his distraction and Harry stroked his fur before turning his attention to the end of his Father speech and the mention of the boy still eluding the guards. Harry watched as the axeman took his swipe and heard the loud thud of metal on wood as the druid's life was ended.

Feosol jerked at something though and his head twisted up along the main body of the Citadel. He'd heard something that was too quiet for any of the rest of them to hear. Harry waited until his father had led Arthur back into the castle. "Where, Feo?" Harry asked softly.

His wolf wagged his tail and jumped around but Harry paused. "Show Jeremy." Harry ordered and Feosol barked and darted into the building. Jeremy rushed after him knowing that Harry would just want to know where it was that Feosol had heard something and then come back to him so Harry headed back to his own rooms.

He relaxed for a short while before looking up as the door opened and Feosol bounded across the room and licked at Harry. "Good boy." Harry rewarded him with a bit of dried meat that he kept in his rooms for Feosol to chew on.

"He took me to Morgana's chambers." Jeremy told him softly. "I stopped him from pawing at the door though."

"Maybe she just broke something watching the execution." Harry mused.

"Or she's hiding the druid boy." Jeremy pointed out. "Obviously I didn't try to eavesdrop."

"Yes, you getting caught outside her chambers wouldn't be good for you." Harry grinned up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"This druid boy has managed to go completely unnoticed for a day." Harry sighed. "Which means somebody is helping him that would go without suspicion enough to hide something in their quarters."

"There're not many that would suggest." Jeremy shook his head. "You?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "Depends on the boy I suppose. I'd err on the side of caution before just throwing him to the dogs. Definitely Morgana though."

"And Merlin's been rather absent today." Jeremy pointed out. "It's not like him to ignore you two days in a row."

"True." Harry agreed. It didn't bother him that Merlin was busy elsewhere because they had to keep their relationship a secret and Merlin was already a busy person around the castle without spending time with Harry as well. "There's nothing to be done about it for now. If the boy is really in there and they haven't tried to get him out of the castle yet then there's something wrong and I don't want to add to the trouble. We'll just wait."

"As you command." Jeremy grinned and dodged the piece of dried meat that Harry threw at his head. Feosol whined as his treats were so casually thrown around the room but then he realised there was a treat on the floor so jumped for it with a happy growl as if it was a living thing to hunt down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next night**

Harry walked into his Father's throne room with Feosol at his heels while Jeremy waited outside. His Father and Morgana were shouting at one another. "You're the last person I thought would dare hide a druid boy under my very nose!" Uther yelled across the table at Morgana.

"Father?" Harry spoke up in question.

"Did you know about this?" Uther rounded on him.

"I don't have any idea what you're yelling about." Harry sighed. "I heard the bells and then heard that Morgana had been arrested. What is going on?"

"Morgana was hiding the Druid boy in her rooms." Arthur told him softly.

"He's just an innocent boy!" Morgana complained angrily. "What did he do to deserve to be killed!?"

"He's a druid. They are our enemies!" Uther shouted back at her. "Given the chance they will rise up to overthrow me and return magic to this Kingdom and I will not allow that."

"Father, what's done is done." Harry spoke up before Morgana could start yelling back again. "Shouting at each other will not change anything. You have the boy?"

"Yes." Arthur cut in before Morgana could speak.

"He'll die tomorrow morning." Uther announced before looking at Morgana. "And I won't hear another word from you until you're ready to apologise!"

Morgana turned and stormed from the room and Arthur went off after his father. Harry sighed and stroked Feosol gently on the head before leaving. He decided to wait for Arthur in his brother's rooms so headed up that way and was only half surprised when he found Morgana sitting at the table. "You don't suit these rooms." Harry mused even as Feosol pounced forwards to greet Morgana happily.

"Nobody suits these rooms." Morgana announced with a little humour though Harry could see the anguish there. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Harry played dumb even as he sat himself on Arthur's bed and let Feosol jump up and roll onto his back to rub his spine on the covers. Arthur would hate it but Feosol loved messing with Arthur almost as much as messing with Gwen.

"You did." Morgana hissed.

"I had my suspicions." Harry shrugged. "There are few in the Citadel itself that would harbour a druid boy. And out of those only two with the power to keep them hidden for as long as he was. You and I."

"You'd have hidden him?" Morgana jerked.

"He's not done anything wrong." Harry shrugged. "You and I both know that just because magic is in someone doesn't make them evil. Look at me." That sobered Morgana up but she was also thoughtful. "At any rate Feosol heard something in your room during the execution and led Jeremy there. I figured you were hiding something after you barely showed for several days. So… who got you into this mess?"

"How do you know _I_ didn't get into it myself?" She asked.

"I'm sure you could have." Harry nodded. "I just suspect Merlin is all."

"What?" She jerked in surprise.

"I haven't seen much of him in the last few days either." He shrugged. "And Merlin has a good heart. He wouldn't just stand by and let a boy be executed without good reason."

"He's not like most servants." Morgana nodded.

"Well, except for Gwen and Jeremy." Harry laughed before pushing off his boots and crossing his ankles up on the bed. Morgana smirked over at him. "Morgana? Why is this upsetting you so much?"

"I…" She frowned. "He's just an innocent boy."

"Is that it?" Harry asked lazily.

"Sometimes it bothers me that Uther can be so narrow minded." She frowned. "To him any sign of magic means people are out to kill him."

"Well, look at the record so far." Harry turned his head to study her. "Or should I remind you about this." He tapped the left side of his chest and watched Morgana twitch.

"That wasn't druids." She frowned. "You can't take one bad case and apply it to them all."

"I know." Harry nodded. "But I can't help but think that maybe magic is the solution to fixing my illness."

"Is it still hurting you?" She asked.

"A little while I was injured." He shrugged. "But it wasn't noticeable compared to my ribs. It's been peaceful since then."

"And you think maybe magic could save you?" She asked softly.

"How do we know?" He asked her. "Uther forbids any knowledge of its capabilities. Only Gaius would know but he'd never resort to magic with Uther over his shoulder."

"If magic could save you…" Morgana swallowed thickly.

"Uther would never forgive that." Harry shook his head. "If I went looking for a magical solution then he'd have me executed. Adopted son or not."

"At least you'd have a chance!" Morgana hissed.

"Except Arthur would go to any lengths to protect me, even from his father. And you?" He pressed and she sighed in agreement. "I'd rather die from this then cause you and Arthur harm. Even if I'm not there to see it I want Arthur to rule with you to help him. Keep him sensible."

"That's a tall order." She laughed just before the door slammed open and Arthur breezed into the room with a glower on his face which vanished into surprise when he spotted Morgana sitting in his seat at the table and then turned at the happy yip from Feosol to spot Harry on his bed.

"This is my room." Arthur half glared between the two and got a whine from Feosol.

"Keen observation." Harry mused.

"If you're here about the druid boy you're wasting your time." Arthur told Morgana. "Father won't change his mind about him. I already tried."

Harry studied his brother's face for a moment and saw the real regret there. He sat up and Feosol shifted to lie out next to him. "Then we need a plan." Harry announced making them both jerk to look at him.

"Harry!" Arthur gasped at his abrupt announcement.

"You think I can live with myself having to watch a little boy lose his head?" Harry asked as he stood up. "That's too far."

"You'll stick your neck out for a stranger?" Arthur asked.

"As would you." Harry declared as he nodded. "So are you going to help me?"

"Do you actually have a plan?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I do." Harry nodded just before the door slammed open again and Merlin entered before staggering a little when he saw the group already there. Feosol growled happily and jumped over to him after not seeing him for several days. He jumped up and Merlin was forced to catch his front paws and let Feosol lick his arms.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "Make yourself useful and go muck out my horses."

"Arthur…" Morgana interrupted. "I trust Merlin."

"Besides he's already in on it." Harry announced and Merlin twitched and shot Harry a desperate look.

"In on it?" Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Relax dear brother." Harry laughed. "As if Merlin could _not_ get involved."

"Trip over into it did you, Merlin?" Arthur frowned at him.

"Arthur." Harry interrupted sharply.

"Fine!" Arthur huffed. "Your plan then?"

"Plan?" Merlin asked.

"To free the druid boy." Morgana nodded.

"No! You can't!" Merlin gasped in surprise and a little panic and Harry frowned at him a little as Feosol jumped back to his side to be stroked. "I mean if you get caught…"

"Merlin is right." Arthur nodded to Morgana. "You can't be involved. You might have gotten away with it once but he'll never let you do it again."

"You can make yourself a solid alibi." Harry nodded.

"Go to father this evening and apologise. Dine with him." Arthur nodded. "That way when it happens you'll be with him and there's no way he could accuse you of helping."

"And you?" Morgana asked.

"I'll get him out of the cell." Arthur nodded. "I'm the one he'll suspect least."

"There's a passageway through the burial crypt." Harry reminded Arthur. "You'll be able to get outside the city walls that way."

"Merlin. You'll have to ready my horse and meet me at the tunnel's exit." Arthur nodded his agreement. "There are bars across the tunnel so you'll need to bring a grapple and rope to get them off."

Merlin nodded a little hesitantly but wouldn't meet Harry's eyes even when Harry tried. "What about Harry?" Morgana asked.

"Father might suspect him." Arthur frowned.

"I'll be in my rooms but I'll make sure the guards see me." Harry nodded. "If I suddenly dine with Father then he'll suspect."

"Then we have a plan." Arthur nodded. "Merlin?"

"Yeah." Merlin nodded in agreement.

"It's important, Merlin." Arthur warned. "If you're not there to meet us then we'll be caught for sure."

Merlin just nodded and slipped out of the room. Harry shook his head to clear it before heading out as well so there was less chance of them all being caught again. He ended up spending the rest of the day on the training field with a few of his scouts and some Knights as an alibi and was there drinking some refreshments with them when the warning bell sounded. Harry went through all the normal actions but eventually somebody found tracks outside the castle and it was clear that the druid boy had escaped and Harry went back to his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry barely moved as the figure appeared in the room as he quickly recognised Merlin even in the darkness. Merlin stripped off and crawled into the bed with him. "What's got you stressed, Merlin?" Harry asked softly as he drew Merlin against him.

Merlin was quiet for a while before he sighed explosively. "If you had to choose between letting something really, really bad happen now and something worse… unthinkable… happen later what would you do?"

Harry twisted his head around to look into Merlin's eyes and then laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Go with my heart." Harry spoke softly. "Even if you've got some knowledge of some horrific thing that's going to happen in the future that doesn't change who you are here." He touched Merlin on the chest, over his heart. "What sort of people would we be if we could stand aside and let something horrible happen now that we could stop?"

Merlin nodded but just buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry knew Merlin had done something he hadn't liked but he'd already made his final decision on the matter and since Jeremy wasn't battering down his door with the news that Arthur had been caught he assumed Merlin had met them as planned. Harry just stroked Merlin's hair as he realised Merlin was very upset about this but he didn't press Merlin for answers. He wanted Merlin to know that he could come to Harry no matter what even if he was hiding so much from Harry. By now Merlin had to realise Harry had his suspicions about Merlin's activities but he should know by now that Harry trusted Merlin implicitly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three days later**

"Good morning, lazy." Jeremy announced as he walked into Harry's bedroom. Harry was rarely still in bed by the time Jeremy had finished heating his bath, unless Merlin was there that was but since Merlin had to run early in the morning most days to see to Harry's brother he was normally alone in bed shortly after Jeremy arrived and Merlin and Jeremy normally exchanged a few words of greeting before Merlin disappeared through the side door into Harry's rooms.

Harry hissed as he woke and realised something was definitely wrong. He struggled to sit up and Jeremy stilled in confusion before his eyes widened as he looked down at Harry's chest. "Harry!" Jeremy gasped and grabbed a cloth from the bowl of fresh water that was always kept in Harry's rooms overnight in case he needed to get up and freshen up before he had a chance to bathe.

Jeremy rushed to push Harry back into bed and press the wet cloth to his chest and instantly some of the pain let up as the cold went to work. Jeremy left Harry to slump in his bed as his scar burned painfully and rushed to the door. He unlocked it and threw it open. "Guards!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and Harry could barely hear their running with his pain-dulled senses. This wasn't the normal onset of the pain, he'd clearly managed to sleep through all of that but it was still very painful to him even maybe hours since it had started.

"Get Gaius!" Jeremy ordered the first guard to arrive. "Quickly! Tell him it's the Prince's scar. Notify his father and brother."

Jeremy was back at his side quickly, pressing the wet cloth to his chest. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

"Jere…" Harry muttered but nodded his head a little as well. "Not normal."

"I know. It's reacting against something." Jeremy nodded. "I've sent for Gaius."

Harry turned his head to the side to fight the desire to throw up and screwed up his eyes. He wasn't sure how long it was but Jeremy had re-rinsed the cloth twice and a guard had appeared with more water before Gaius was rushing in and instantly started checking him over carefully.

"Harry?" Arthur's voice called and Harry turned to see him and Merlin heading to the side of the bed.

"Merlin." Gaius called as soon as Merlin arrived at his side. He pulled Merlin away and started rapidly giving him orders and Merlin sprinted out of the room, nearly colliding with Uther in the process.

"Gaius?" Uther demanded. "What is it?"

"I don't think it's a regular attack, sire." Gaius declared. "His scar has been burning for a few hours by the looks of it."

"He was asleep when I came in to wake him, sire." Jeremy announced assuredly.

"Tired…" Harry murmured.

"What?" Arthur frowned.

"I think what he means is that it's tiring him out." Gaius nodded. "Enough that he managed to sleep through the onset. It's almost as if it's reacting to something."

"Magic…" Uther hissed angrily.

"Possibly, sire." Gaius nodded. "We've seen it before. But it must be powerful magic. Dangerous and dark."

"Just make it stop." Harry whispered but only Arthur and Jeremy heard him. Feosol whined from the side of the bed but he was keeping out of the way. Soon Merlin was rushing back in and giving Gaius a bundle of herbs that he quickly started to work with and in minutes he was slathering a paste onto the scar that helped dull some of the pain and Merlin and Jeremy wrapped the poultice to him with bandages around his chest.

"Drink this." Gaius coaxed and Jeremy helped lift his head. "It will help you sleep a little."

Harry obediently swallowed it down before his head turned to take in Arthur's worried face. He gave him a small smile. "…birthday, brother." He managed making Arthur choke before the world slowed around him and then disappeared into a haze.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later**

Harry blinked open weary eyes and instantly felt somebody doing something to his chest. He focused on the form and was surprised to find Morgana sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing a wet cloth on his chest. "Morgana?" He asked softly.

She jumped and Gwen's face appeared suddenly over her shoulder. "Harry!" She smiled happily and leant down to kiss his forehead. Feosol shifted on the side of the bed and licked Harry's right arm but otherwise didn't dare move. He'd probably been told he had to stay still if he wanted to cuddle with his human.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Do you remember your scar hurting?" She asked.

"Not just a memory." He managed a weak smile as the pain started to build.

"Morgana…" Gwen warned. "The scar."

"Oh, sorry." Morgana nodded and accepted a wooden bowl from Gwen and laid a poultice of herbs and a paste over the scar before placing a cloth bandage around him again even though it was a struggle with the two girls trying to help him shift enough to get the bandage around his chest.

"How do you feel?" Morgana asked.

"Horrible." Harry muttered. "Where is everyone?"

"It's late." Morgana declared. "But your servant's been here all day and has barely eaten. After Arthur's ceremony Gwen and I offered to look after you for the evening so he could get something to eat and have a rest. He'll be back soon."

"Thanks." Harry muttered but easily spotted the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened at the ceremony. A Knight rode into the hall and challenged Uther to a duel." Morgana sighed. "Knight Owen picked it up. He's to fight him to the death tomorrow at noon."

Harry frowned up at the hangings over his bed before sighing. "You have to watch Arthur." Harry muttered. "He won't like this. He'll challenge when he can."

"I already had an argument with Arthur about it." Morgana sighed.

"My Lady?" Gwen reappeared with a bowl of soup and Harry's stomach grumbled at the smell of it. Gwen handed it to Morgana before helping Harry sit up against his pillows and Harry let Morgana spoon feed him the soup and bits of fresh, warm bread while she talked about the rest of Arthur's coming-of-age celebrations, dampened by the challenge or not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry didn't like sitting in his bed while everything was happening and it was worse because he could hear the shouts of the crowd and the sounds of swords hitting metal and wood but couldn't know for sure exactly what was happening. Jeremy was standing in his open window but he couldn't see anything from this angle around the Citadel either. At least they knew the crowd would cheer for their own Knight and not the challenger and it seemed that Owen was dishing out as good as he got.

Then the crowd went silent, horribly silent, and then a moan of despair told Harry and Jeremy everything they needed to know. The challenger had defeated Owen, most likely killing him. Jeremy left the window open to get some air into the room before moving to give Harry some lunch as he sat like an invalid in his bed. The scar wasn't screaming in pain anymore but it was still throbbing, reacting to something and Harry could only assume that it had something to do with the dark knight challenging his father's Knights which meant magic had to be involved.

Morgana and Gwen were the first up to them to reaffirm what Harry had guessed and tell them that another Knight had taken up the challenge before Arthur could get free of his father to do the same. Nothing more was said on the matter because Harry was so clearly weak and Morgana clearly didn't want to worry him. They left an hour later and Arthur appeared with Merlin to rant and pace across Harry's room while Jeremy took the opportunity to go rest in the other room. Eventually Arthur had to go train with the Knights but he left Merlin with him and Merlin locked the doors so that he could sit next to Harry and let Harry use him as a pillow to try to soothe some of the pain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

"My brother?" Harry turned as soon as Morgana walked into his room. He was up on his own two feet now but without a shirt on because his scar was still painful to the touch though they'd stopped using the poultice now. Jeremy was standing nearby in case Harry's legs gave out but they'd been listening through the open window again as the crowds cheered. But it was a little off. There'd been some worried calls and then shocked sounds and utter silence before loud cheers had spread throughout the city. Clearly the challenger had been defeated but Harry was worried his brother had been wounded.

"Your brother isn't a happy person." Morgana chuckled. "Gaius drugged him and Uther took his place."

"You find that amusing?" Harry frowned and Morgana twitched. "Arthur will have been going out of his mind!"

"Easy, Harry." Jeremy soothed even as Harry's hand came up to his chest to rub at his scar before stopping himself knowing it would just hurt all the more.

"And my father?" Harry frowned.

"He's fine." Morgana nodded. "Killed it, whatever it was."

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Some sort of Wraith." Gwen announced. "The King took the things helmet off and it was dried skin and bone. Horrific."

Harry slumped back onto the window seat and put the back of his head to the wall. Feosol shot up to put his head in Harry's lap to get a stroke and Harry just pampered Feosol for a while. "Maybe that's the magic that reacted with my scar?" Harry mused. "Magic enough to raise a Wraith must be dark and powerful enough."

"True." Morgana moved over and put a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Hopefully this will mean you can recover now."

"Maybe." Harry nodded but right now he just wanted to sleep. His head jerked up sharply though and he waved a hand for Jeremy to help him up. "If you'll excuse me ladies I need my servant to help me dress so I can see my father."

"Are you sure?" Morgana frowned.

"I'll be fine." Harry nodded. "As if Jeremy will move more than a few inches from me just in case."

"I'll watch him, my Lady." Jeremy nodded.

Morgana nodded and soon her and Gwen left and Jeremy helped him dress in something more suitable to walk around the Citadel and he was heading down to see his father and Arthur knowing Arthur wouldn't let this matter drop all that easily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry walked into the main hall to see a reasonably-sized group of people with their backs to him. A messenger had requested that Harry come to the hall to join his father in listening to a petition so he'd made his way straight there to find a few nobles watching a woman kneeling in front of his father with Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin standing to one side. Harry, Jeremy and Feosol moved up around the nobles to stand on his father's other side. The woman seemed highly respectful of Uther and not in the least dangerous and clearly his father agreed since there wasn't a guard in sight.

"Son." Uther nodded to him and the woman turned to look up at him.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked knowing that his father preferred him to have a hand in petitions rather than Arthur because he knew that one day Harry would deal with a lot of this sort of thing for his brother.

"This is Arthur's servant's mother." Morgana spoke up. "From Ealdor in Cenred's Kingdom."

"Bandits?" Harry guessed and saw the way most of them twitched in surprise. Harry shrugged and sat himself down, still too weak to stand for long, and stroked Feosol when he put his head on his lap for attention. They shouldn't be too surprised saying that a woman from another Kingdom was here to petition the King. Not to mention she had a rather nasty bruise under her left eye where she'd been struck.

"You're right." Uther nodded and turned back to the woman. "Your situation troubles me greatly and I would very much like to help." Merlin sighed a little in relief but Harry caught his eye and gave him a small shake of the head and so Merlin was only half surprised when Uther sighed in regret. "Unfortunately I cannot send men across into Cenred's Kingdom. The accord I have with King Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I am sorry."

"You are an honourable man and a good king." The woman nodded.

Morgana shifted and crossed the room and helped the woman stand and led her out. Arthur turned to Harry and Uther with a sigh. "Is there really nothing we can do?" Arthur asked.

"Not without causing more problems." Harry shook his head even as their father stood and moved out of the room without a word.

"Harry?" Arthur moved closer and stroked Feosol as he glanced at Jeremy.

"I'd go to help." Harry nodded. "After everything Merlin has done for you and I."

"He's a barely passable servant." Arthur sighed.

"But he's your friend." Harry grinned because he knew it would irritate Arthur.

"Is not!" Arthur gasped.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Harry laughed. "But unfortunately whether I want to go or not I can't right now."

"You're still too weak for a journey like this." Arthur nodded.

"You're not." Harry pointed out before struggling to stand up. Now that the room was empty apart from his brother, himself, Jeremy and of course Feosol, he could act as tired as he was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

"Harry." Septimus spoke up in warning and Harry focused away from his bare-chested opponent, Septimus, and over to his approaching father. Harry grabbed the towel that Jeremy tossed him and wiped some of the sweat from his chest and face.

"Father." Harry greeted as Septimus bowed away and joined the rest of his scouts in training.

"Let me assume you were aware from the start that half of my household is running off into Cenred's Kingdom on a fool's quest." Uther hissed.

He'd clearly only just worked out that Uther and Morgana were both missing. Morgana and Gwen had gone with Merlin the same day his mother had come to seek help and as soon as they'd realised Arthur had taken off after them. The only reason Harry hadn't gone with them was because he'd still been tired. He's been tempted this morning but he wasn't sure what good he could actually do and he wasn't in any fit state to really do any good. He was recovering but not really that fast.

"I might have heard a few rumours." Harry nodded.

"This is ridiculous!" Uther hissed angrily.

"I don't agree." Harry shrugged. "Protecting the villages is our responsibility, even if they're not in Camelot itself. It's our duty to come to the help of the smaller villages and how long till these bandits cross the border and cause problems to our own outlying villages?"

"Against what odds!?" Uther hissed. "Arthur against a few dozen bandits!"

"Morgana, Merlin and Gwen too. Not to mention the villagers." Harry commented. "It's not brilliant odds but what did you expect Arthur to do? Ignore people in need? That's not how you raised us."

Uther turned to look out across the training fields and Harry could see the way he was struggling with plans in this head. "Take a force… bring Morgana and Arthur back."

"They've got too much of a head start on me." Harry pointed out. "They are already in Cenred's Kingdom and in Ealdor. Arthur won't leave until the bandits are defeated."

"Then defeat them!" Uther hissed.

"Alright." Harry nodded. "But I'm doing it my way or Cenred will hear of it. I won't be able to take Knights and be subtle."

"Just take what you need." Uther nodded and turned to head back to the citadel.

Harry nodded and turned to Jeremy. "Prepare to leave within the hour. I'll have a quick wash. Ready clothes but nothing red and nothing with our insignia."

"Sire." Jeremy nodded and rushed off.

Harry called over Septimus and a few others including Dante and Cirsto. "Ready eight including yourselves. We'll be gone a few days. We're going after Arthur to Ealdor. Make sure you only take gear that can't be traced back to Camelot."

"Understood, sire." Cirsto nodded. "We'll be ready to leave within the hour."

"Meet in the courtyard." He declared and soon he was leaving his scouts to themselves and heading up to his rooms to prepare himself. Jeremy had already laid out a change of clothes and prepared some hot water and together they stripped off and washed themselves quickly before dressing and grabbing their weapons. Harry then headed down to collect Vete and Jeremy's horse while Jeremy went to the kitchens to grab their supplies for a week and soon they were meeting with the others in the main courtyard ready to leave, Feosol happily eager to get going.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

On horseback it hadn't taken the ten of them to travel the distance out of Camelot but they had taken a slightly erratic route to make it harder for Cenred's men to trace them back to Camelot but in the morning Harry sent two of his men up ahead towards Ealdor to try to find out the situation and they came back to meet them when they only had a few hours left to go on their journey with news that a gang of bandits were crossing the river near to the village and would attack shortly. Harry had pressed his team forwards through the forest and they arrived in the middle of a full-scale battle.

Harry stayed on Vete as his scouts spread out a little at the edge of the farm fields around the small village and Feosol crouched ahead of him, desperate to run and fight but Harry knew Feosol wouldn't shift until Harry gave him the go ahead. By the looks of it the villagers were seriously outnumbered and under-armed but they had the fierce need to defend their homes but there were bodies on both sides.

Harry raised a hand into the air and his scouts all shifted and took aim. Normally in a battle they'd dismount because a horse shifting would muck with their aim even though these horses were well trained and knew to stand completely still when they heard the sound of the bow taking on strain, unless they were in danger of course. But with no foot soldiers or Knights to protect them they'd remain mounted. Harry drew his own bow, taking aim at a man coming up behind Gwen but then his eyes were drawn to something else. He released his arrow and his scouts took that as their own signal and fired. Nine arrows flew into the battle, taking out seven soldiers and turning the tide of the battle but Harry was watching Merlin and a boy his age at his side. They weren't focused on the battle but a massive wind funnel was forming in front of them. They both looked so focused on it even as it exploded outwards.

The wind howled through the village throwing both sides off of their feet. Harry's horse shied but was too well trained to panic and his scouts shifted nervously on their horses at the rather blatant show of magical power but Harry knew they'd defer to him.

The bandits scattered, running for the trees in all directions and Harry drew his bow. He didn't plan to let any of them live and he killed two as they ran and then signed for his men to go after the rest. Harry turned when Feosol lurched into motion which meant he'd seen a threat to Arthur, Merlin, Morgana or Gwen. Harry turned even as he took aim across the village and found the boy that had been with Merlin shoving Arthur to the ground as a burly man in furs took aim with a crossbow. Harry shifted his aim and fired within a second of Feosol's warning and his arrow flew hard and fast and slammed into the bandit's chest and through his heart, killing him instantly. The crossbow fell to the ground and he heard the distinct sound of it discharging into the ground.

Harry took another look around the village before spurring Vete forwards as Feosol reached Arthur and growled in greeting. Jeremy and Harry rode regally into the village and the villagers shifted away from them nervously.

"Who did that!?" Arthur turned to Merlin and his friend angrily.

"Arthur?" Harry prompted as he slid from Vete's back and put his bow across the saddle for Vete to guard. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arthur hissed.

"Well then." Harry nodded and turned to the bow. "My thanks for pushing my brother out of harm's way."

"Brother?" The boy swallowed.

"Will, this is Prince Harry Pendragon. Arthur's younger brother." Merlin announced but it was clear in Will's eyes that he knew something about Harry already. "Your Highness, this is my friend Will. I grew up with him."

"Harry. One of these two used magic!" Arthur growled out.

Harry just laughed and turned to his brother. "And?"

"It's magic!" Arthur growled.

"Even if one of them _did_ use magic it doesn't matter." Harry shrugged. "For starters they did it to protect a village full of innocent people. They didn't know I was here with my scouts to end the battle. And even if you have a bone to pick we're not in Camelot. This isn't any of our business."

"But Merlin…" Arthur started.

"It was me!" Will spoke up sharply and Arthur rounded on him. Harry grabbed his brother's arm.

"Enough, Arthur. It's done. He was defending his home and the people he loves. This isn't our land so let it go." Harry put himself between Arthur and the two young men and grabbed his face. "Magic or not he did it to protect the people here. What are you going to do? Hang him? Give him up to Cenred?"

"No." Arthur slumped.

"Then either thank him or pretend you saw nothing." Harry declared. Arthur struggled with that and looked over Harry's shoulder and nodded to Will before turning to check on the villagers. The woman, Merlin's mother, appeared and grabbed Merlin in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Will." Harry smiled and made a snap decision based on how worried Merlin was looking. "For pushing my brother out of the way of that crossbow."

"Not for magic?" Will asked.

Harry smiled and glanced to Merlin and saw all three of them tense up. "I'm sure if you had magic you'd have done it." Harry nodded and saw Merlin's panic. Harry looked at Merlin with a gentle smile and saw the way his mother was shaking. "There's no reason to worry, Merlin. You know me. You know how I feel. See to your home and we will talk later."

Harry saw tears in Merlin's eyes and his mother was close to tears as well and as Harry glanced at Will he saw utter relief and awe in his entire posture. Harry turned to find Jeremy and check on his scouts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


End file.
